More than Meets the Eye
by HotTopicLuver
Summary: Jack, Miko and Raf are techno-organics created by MECH. They serve under Silas's command, until they discover the presence of the Autobots and Decepticons. Now not only are they caught in the middle of their war, but they're forced to choose sides. By doing so, they'll learn more about the secrets of their past. All the while protecting each other from their enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**More than Meets the Eye Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

The leader of MECH stood there watching the screens of the multiple computers that surrounded him. He was waiting impatiently for the subject to arrive at the MECH headquarters. His men tried to ease his impatience but one glare from him was enough to silence them all. He had waited long enough for this day! After years of perfecting the puzzle and multiple failed test subjects he was ready to see it in action. The past years had almost driven him mad along with his men. The large number of attempts they had endured needed to pay off! There was no question about that; they would not accept fail once again. Or at least he wouldn't!

Project Chimera was in full swing after he made that discovery several years ago, during his time working for the government he had come across an opportunity for future weapons. However, the people he worked with back then refused to accept his ideas after the failed Project Damocles. They called him mad.

Maybe he was!

But this madness had led him to discover and experiment with new ideas. Ideas that they couldn't comprehend and were foolish not to accept when they had the chance. He would soon have glory and power beyond any human's imagination. Indeed his discovery of the large offline robot was a memory that would stay in his mind for the rest of his life.

He was still a young man during that time, under the name Leland Bishop and new to the field of Special Tactics. One person with big dreams and motivations, things that his fellow workers didn't understand and would mock. However, that all changed on day. His task force was assigned to scout an area where they could test out their next weapon idea. An area away from human civilization and any sign of life of course. But little did they know they weren't the only ones there. They stumbled upon several forms of rocks… or what looked like rocks at first. Closer inspection revealed a body buried underneath the gravel, a giant metallic body covered in rust and debris. It startled and baffled them; they had never seen anything like it before.

It took a while but eventually his task force was assigned to bring their discovery in. Once it was in their laboratory they had discovered that the robot looked as if it had two forms. It was stuck in a form that looked like a beast and one that looked like a robot. It was frozen in both forms. After several observations and dissections they concluded that the robot was not of Earth's technology, it was too advanced to be. Whatever kind of technology it was it sparked his obsession. But to his disappointment his superiors argued that such technology was unfit to be in the hands of humans and that it was too dangerous to be experimented with. They ordered for the technology to be destroyed… immediately!

He wouldn't allow it! With the help of some of the soldiers, who agreed with him, he was able to secretly move the technology to another location, an isolated warehouse that had been abandoned by the Special Tactics force years before. Once they had successfully moved it, they went back to their normal jobs while visiting the warehouse every now and then to conduct experiments with the robot carcass. They were also able to run more diagnoses on the body. Once they did so they were able to enter into the robot's mind or what looked to be the robot's mind... the processor. Information started to pop up on the computers they had hooked it up to. Words written in a language they couldn't understand or read in the slightest. While this too had been a disappointment he still kept the body locked up there. It provided him with new ideas concerning weapons. He had introduced such a weapon… Project Damocles.

He recalled how that part of his life was filled with nothing but disappointments but he was determined for Project Damocles to be his last. His superiors declared it too dangerous after its completion and left it unattended as he was officially terminated from his duty. He happily left; he didn't want to waste a second more at that place. His intelligence and ambition didn't deserve to be wasted either. The soldiers who had worked with him before also left. They never figured out what had become of the robot body, they figured that it had been destroyed. He couldn't help but laugh at their stupidity. He and his new team left the base they had left the body in and moved to another location. An isolated one where they were able to set up their own base and equipment.

With his position being terminated it gave him and his new team more time to do more research on the body. Along with more freedom and that's all he could ever ask for at this moment. His new team and him worked more with the strange alien life form. They searched deeper into the robot's processor and were able to recover images along with short videos of the robot's life. They discovered that there were more of its kind out there and they looked just about as primal as it did before it went offline. They hypothesized that the others must have been offline at this point if this one was. Otherwise they would have been more prevalent in the current world. Judging by the images along with the videos it looked like the Earth was uninhabited by human life or any sort of life yet.

Meaning that these strange robots were on the Earth long before any human or organic life form was. This fascinated both him and the men. They also saw strange looking blue crystals and it looked as if they were being consumed by the robot and the others. Their food, they deduced. With all of this information they got to work on creating the perfect weapon. However, the part that really captured their attention was that the videos would show the robots changing their shapes and then change back into another form. They were transforming! That was the reason why the robot looked as if he was in two forms rather than one.

Before they got to work he decided that their new group needed a name, he came with the perfect one: MECH. And with a new group new it called for a new identity. For Leland Bishop was no more… now it was simply Silas. He only needed one word to describe both his team and himself. No more, no less.

Project Chimera was not their first project together as MECH but it was their first named one. With the robot body they acquired they desired to create more of it. To replicate the technology itself and somehow bring life into it. Maybe even make it transform. It was easier said than done though, it proved to be difficult to replicate such and advanced alien technology but nevertheless they were determined to find it. MECH experimented with many metal along with circuitry, gears, wiring and other forms of technology until they got it right. So many failed attempts were the result of this. His frustration increased as well as his stress levels. Deciding that they needed more samples of the technology he ordered his team to try and locate other forms of the robot. He could only hope that there were more still on the planet.

His team went over the images and videos and tried to isolate where the locations were. Once they scanned them they were able to find areas on the planet that the structures looked similar to. Silas dispatched multiple teams to those areas to see if they could try to find other robots. We were able to recover another full robot body along with parts of others. They were brought back to the base for studying.

Unlike the other robot, the one they brought in was not in between forms but rather in one form. One that looked human enough but still alien. The other parts were their limbs. Some were in the primal state and others were in the humanoid state. A close examination revealed weapons in the form of blasters, blades and other forms of weaponry. Similar to humans they possessed genetics as well but they were quite different from the latter. Robotic genetics, that's what he called them.

Silas's obsessions with the new beings became drastic to the point where he couldn't stop mumbling to himself over what they had discovered. He barley slept during this time, his dreams were plagued with the robot figures along with the Earth before it was what it is today.

He knew what he wanted to create. And that was a transforming robot similar to these strange aliens.

But that's not all he wanted to create. He wanted to go beyond that, he wanted something more to come out of this! A transformer... but not with machinery… with humans! A transforming human that could have the same form as the alien robots. Part organic… part robotic. The ultimate weapon!

He was indeed mad… mad with dreams… mad with expectations! He was mad!

The project was called Project Chimera. With an official name they got to work trying to give humans the ability to transform. Unfortunately this was at a time where they were still working on perfecting the formula to perfect the robotic genetics. Their subjects were people taken out of the street life such as the homeless; the people they knew would not be missed or were noticed as missing. Implanting the robotic genetics was the easy part but watching the effects was a whole other area. They would watch as the people would struggle to enter into the robotic form. Bones would break, blood would be split, organs would burst and so on. Sometimes the subjects were able to transform only one part of their bodies not the entire body itself. It was a painful transformation as they struggled to revert those parts back to normal. It was not what they were looking for at all. He wanted a transformer that could change easily between forms like the ones he had seen in the videos. If it was not one thing it was another.

Most of the subjects didn't survived the transformations no matter which way it went. There were so many bodies disposed as a result. Those that survived were kept as prisoners, they were remainders of the mistakes their organization had made. They were also monitored for any signs of change, both positive and negative.

With that Silas concluded that there was a margin of error somewhere in what they were doing. The last subject had some success with the formula as he was able to transform into a robotic form but he couldn't change back and eventually both his organic side and robotic side gave in. There was no balance between the two. In order for the project to work there had to be a balance between the two sides, if not there would be consequences. He deduced that the problem wasn't with the formula but with the subject itself.

After going over the past subjects and current subjects, he finally realized where they had gone wrong. They had been using adults, both young and old, to test out the formula. What they needed was an organic that was still growing and hadn't reached maturity yet. The answer was a baby! A baby human, that's what they needed. The perfect subject for the perfect formula.

But there was more it to than just that, he knew the idea needed more support than just that. He needed a sure fire way for it to work, and that's when his research team came up with a possible solution. They needed to implement the cybernetic DNA into the subject long before actual conception. The donor would need such DNA implanted into themselves, it would override the human DNA and replace it with the cybernetic one. Then they would need to find an appropriate carrier, one that would represent the organic part of the subject.

And so it was decided, one of their own would volunteer for the experiment. However, one set back with the idea was that there was only so much cybernetic DNA they could conjure with what they had found. And so, only one of them would have to be the donor. The donor would have to meet a certain set of criteria, and Silas was able to find that donor. The chosen man's reproductive DNA was implemented with the cybernetic one and it was ready to use.

Now all that was left was to find the perfect carrier.

It took some time but Silas and his team were able to find one. The woman was quite young and beautiful, she was intelligent and healthy. Healthy enough to carry the child they were looking for. Another perk was that the woman had no living relatives and was an only child. In other words, practically no one would notice if she were to disappear.

And so, with the donor and carrier chosen, it was time to move onto the actual act. Within the year, the woman became pregnant and she was soon taken away to MECH. She struggled at first but she could never overpower the soldiers, they kept her under strict security and made sure she took what she needed in order for the fetus to grow strong and healthy. Silas often visited the woman and monitored the subject growing within her.

Silas looked at the sonogram so many times, and it never ceased to amaze him. It was magnificent. In the womb was a child like no other, both organic and inorganic. It was perfect. All that was left was for it to be born. Silas could hardly wait to see his years of work finally pay off.

Finally, after nine months, the day came.

The doctors prepped the woman for surgery and isolated her in the delivery room. They had to make sure that every precaution was made as they awaited for the inevitable birth. Blood curdling screams could be heard as the pains of labor persisted, they were music to Silas's ears. The fruits of his labor were about to be fulfilled. Hours passed by and Silas was more patient than he had ever before in his life. He understood that this step could not be rushed and must be handled as delicately as possible. He sat there silently along with his men; they had stopped what they were doing and waited with him for the outcome. They didn't know what they would do if the project didn't work out. Silas's temper was not one to be messed with at any costs.

That's' when the doctors met with him. Silas observed the blood covering their hands and scrubs, but that didn't matter to him. It was nothing he hadn't seen before. All he wanted to know was if the operation was successful. That's when the head doctor spoke.

"Sir," a doctor greeted. "The child is here."

A devious and proud smirk spread across his face. His dreams had finally been realized. All those years of people laughing at him and calling him mad were for nothing. He had succeed where they had failed, and he had the evidence to prove it. The rest of the soldiers started to break out in cheers and celebration. As they did so, Silas stepped closer to the group of doctors.

"Excellent," Silas ordered.

That's when his thoughts wondered to the women who bore his success.

"And what of the woman?" he asked.

"She's dying sir," another doctor spoke.

Silas was unfazed by the remark. In reality, he knew that there was a high probability that the carrier wouldn't survive such a procedure. But that was a risk he was willing to take at the beginning of this project. The subject mattered more than the carrier, that's what he thought. Besides, MECH would have no use for her if she survived the operation. She was never a part of the equation when it came to raising the test subject. To Silas, he wouldn't lose anything with her passing.

"I see," he stated. "Well at least she served her purpose."

The rest of MECH agreed. That's when Silas could hear the cries of the subject echo throughout the base, his smirk grew.

"Where is the child? I want to see it."

"Right away sir. By the way, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy."

"A boy?" he questioned with a smug smile. "That's certainly fitting seeing who his father is."

The soldiers chuckled a little at the comment before Silas followed the doctors to the delivery room. All of them followed as well. As soon as he stepped in he could see some of the other doctors surrounding something small. He walked over to the area where the doctors departed for him to see. Laying down on the table was an ordinary human child, the baby was squirming and wailing with its powerful lungs.

That's when a little bit of doubt crept into Silas's mind. There seemed to be nothing different about the child, it looked too… _human_. He glared at the doctors and growled a little.

"Are you sure it was a success?" he questioned.

But the doctors weren't threatened by the tone of his voice, they had nothing to worry. For they had seen what the child was capable of long before he entered the world.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" the head doctor replied.

With that one of the doctors hit a pressure point on the child's neck, the action made the child scream some more before something incredible happened! The baby boy's skin shined as it was now made of metal, it was just a plain silver color unlike the other robots, but it was still a success. The child's body had also increased in mass and size. It was less than half the size of a human adult. The little robot made chirping sounds as it moved on the table, it resembled baby noises.

Silas gasped in excitement as saw the success of Project Chimera. This is what he had been waiting for! This is what man was capable of! He had overcome the impossible! That's when the baby robot opened its eyes and looked at Silas. They were blue eyes, and they held the answers to the secrets he had been searching for all these years.

"Don't worry little one, I am not going to hurt you," Silas reassured. "You're too valuable to hurt. You are something special… something that no one ever thought was possible. A techno-organic."

That's when he reached out to the robot's neck.

"Now that you have a robotic form let's see you change back," Silas said.

With that he hit the same pressure point and the baby responded as he transformed back into his organic form. Black hair and blue eyes, those were his human characteristics. His eye color was the same as the ones he had as a robot. Once he was back to normal the men started to cheer again over the success, Silas gathered the baby into his arms and gazed into his blue eyes.

"You are now the first techno-organic to walk this planet and any other planet I would assume," Silas said. "Now for your name."

The baby boy did have a name, his mother had thought about it when she first discovered her pregnancy. Silas figured that he should honor the woman in some way since she delivered his success, at least he could give her this. But he saw no need for a last name, especially hers.

Just like him and MECH the child only needed one name. The last name Darby was no longer apart of the baby's identity, it was only one name.

"You are…"

He raised the baby high for all to see. Let it be known that today MECH was able to produce the first techno-organic! They had achieved success beyond anyone's wildest imagination, and it was all because of Silas.

"Jackson!"

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**More than Meets the Eye Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

It had been six months since Jack's birth at MECH, now a half a year old he was advancing through his infanthood… both as an organic and as a technological being. Despite being so young, the young child as already capable of mobility. He constantly shifted back and forth between his two forms, the soldiers no longer needed to press his pressure point in order to do so. The baby boy also seemed to be capable of speaking his programmed cybernetic language as he would chirp strange sounds.

Another thing that made him different from other babies was the fact that he comprehended things quicker and understood more. Everything around him didn't seem to be a mystery, that fact alone didn't make him human. At least, not entirely.

Even at six months old he was already training to become the perfect solider… and the perfect weapon.

Silas stood in front of a window that overlooked an arena. He was watching Jack as he was being tested on by the soldiers. Wires and patches were stuck all over his body as he continued to swift between his two forms. He smiled as he watched the young boy transform into his robot mode once again. As time went on the child's armor became less dull and plain. Shades of gray and black started to appear along with small traces of dark blue.

Silas had every solider document the child's progress, he wouldn't allow a second to go by without any sort of monitoring on Jack. All eyes of MECH were on him. He was the star of the show… but that would soon change. Silas had called for a meeting between his top scientists and doctors as he watched the young boy. Lately, he had been contemplating the future of said child. There were so many possibilities and yet not enough time, at least he felt like there was not enough time. He needed more… more of everything. One subject alone wasn't enough to answer all of the questions he had, and it certainly wasn't enough to perform the missions he wanted.

To Silas, there was never enough and he would never be satisfied with just that. He needed and wanted more. And that's what he wanted to discuss with his men today. He had to alert them of his decision to expand Project Chimera beyond what they had set out to do. The initial stage had been successful, but it could be better. More research could be collected if they about it in the right way. With his back turned to his men, and with his eyes watching Jack, he spoke.

"Gentlemen," he addressed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

The group of soldiers listened carefully, they didn't know what their leader had in mind nowadays. He had always been a closed book, but lately he had become more unpredictable than usual. But they couldn't deny that success had come out of that unpredictability, Jack was proof of that.

"About what sir?"

That's when Silas turned to them, his eyes filled with determination.

"Jackson," he simply replied.

"Jackson?" one of them questioned. "Is there something wrong with the boy?"

Silas shook his head.

"Not at all, he's the perfect subject and a true testament to MECH's purpose."

"Then what sir?"

The leader of MECH started to pace around the room, all the while he still contemplated what he wanted to do.

"Do you realize what Jackson's existence means?" he asked rhetorically. "He is the first of his kind, and his progress so far has been a successful one. However…"

That's when they felt a shiver run down their spines. Over the years they had become acquainted with Silas's temper, and they were worried that this might be one of those times. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of such a disposition. But thankfully, a instead of a glare, a smug expression appeared on his face. He raised his fist and clutched it tightly.

"But what if Jackson wasn't the only one of his kind?"

That puzzled them, they were sure that Jack was the only one of his kind. After all, who would be competent enough to pull off such a task without MECH's involvement? No one, that's who. But they continued to listen.

"What are you implying sir?"

That's when Silas turned to look at his men once again and he stated his intentions.

"I want to make more techno-organics."

A series of gasps spread throughout the room, they couldn't believe what they had just heard. But then again, maybe they could. Maybe they shouldn't have been entirely surprised. They had seen the look in their leader's eyes every time he saw Jack. There was a certain longing in them, and now they understood why. He wanted more of Jack's kind.

"B-but sir!" one exclaimed.

"You know how difficult Jackson's conception and labor were!"

"We were lucky enough to achieve success with him, there's no telling what could happen with another!"

Suddenly a glare spread across the MECH leader's face as he punched the table, leaving an indent behind. This shocked the men, but they were soon frightened as Silas spoke.

"Didn't you hear my order!" Silas exclaimed.

That's when he gestured to Jack outside the window. The child was in his robot mode at the moment and he was hitting the targets assigned to him.

"Do you see that?" he questioned. " _That_ is our first success. Imagine how many more we can have if we were to repeat the formula."

"But sir, we only have so much cybernetic DNA to work with.

"Is it enough to start another techno-organic?" he asked.

The group looked at each other with nervous glances on their faces. They couldn't deny that there was enough material to work with, but the first time had proved to be rather tedious as well as frustrating. They not only had to keep an eye on the growing fetus, but they also had to attend to the carrier's needs as well… at least until it was time for her to be disposed of. And now their leader was talking about doing that all over again, it was maddening! But that was one way to describe Silas. They supposed that it came naturally to the man, especially after the years of failures. And who were they to argue at this point, they had gotten so far… why turn back now? One by one the men nodded their heads in agreement before turning to Silas.

"Very well sir, we'll get right on it."

A proud smile spread across his face as he heard those words.

"Excellent."

That's when the men started to exit their seats, some of them were taking notes on the future procedures.

"Would you like the same donor to be used for this subject sir?"

Silas thought about the first donor they had used for Jack, the end results proved to be worthwhile. And why fix something that wasn't broken then if that was the case? Because of that he saw no reason to change the donor, he nodded his head in approval.

"Of course I would, after all look how Jackson has turned out," he said. "I'm sure that the next one will be just as great as him."

That's when a certain idea struck him, he let out a dark chuckle.

"Who knows maybe, if we're lucky it will be a girl this time."

This surprised the men, they weren't expecting their leader to announce such a thing. They weren't biased when it came to their subjects, their past failures were proof of that, but it was still shocking to hear such a statement from Silas.

"A girl sir?"

"Yes, we already have a boy… why not make it even with the opposite gender?" he questioned. "That way we can monitor both genders and see how they manage with their abilities. What a remarkable dream that would be."

They couldn't argue there, having both a boy and a girl would open many opportunities for them to test their strengths and weaknesses. Not to mention that it opened the door for so many other possibilities. With that they left the room and prepared themselves for the future of their project.

And so Project Chimera was reestablished… only this time a new subject was involved. Once again MECH and Silas used their resources to location an appropriate carrier for their current subject. Weeks went by before they finally had one in sights. Unlike the previous carrier, this one lacked in high intelligence but she wasn't a fool either. She made up for it with her headstrong personality and dashing looks. And much like the former woman, this one had no living family members either. She was alone and worked to support herself. She was the perfect candidate for such an experiment.

With donor and carrier chosen yet again, the process continued to the next steps. With some time, the action was successful. The woman had been successfully impregnated, and the monitoring began until it was time to take the carrier to MECH. She put up a fight like the last one, but it was futile. There was no escaping MECH once a prisoner was inside its grounds. The fetus was growing as healthy as it could be, and Silas was more than happy to add the sonogram to his collection. Often he would compare it to Jack's, and he never got tired of doing so. He was witnessing the start of something entirely new and sensational. He couldn't wait to see the actual birth.

Nine months passed before it was time for the final act to begin. Silas sat behind closed doors as he heard the pains of labor slowly die down. Hours went by before the operation concluded, and Silas could tell that it had been successful for he heard the cries of a newborn. A smirk spread across his face as the doctors came out to greet him. The stains of blood decorated their bodies as they did so, but all that mattered to him was the product of that bloodshed.

"There's joyous news sir," the head doctor stated. "The carrier gave birth to a baby girl."

His devious smirk increased, a girl. That's what he had hoped for. Now they would be able to monitor the process of two genders instead of one. Without anything else needing to be said, Silas moved past the doctors to see the child. However, unlike Jack's birth, this one was born in her robot mode. Her skin shined with plain colored metal and appendages that were more machine than human. She was perfect. Silas stepped over to her and didn't hesitate to press the pressure point on her neck. She let out a ear piercing wail at the action, Silas chuckled darkly at the response.

"Lively little thing," Silas commented. "Certainly louder than Jackson was at his birth."

"Quite right sir," the doctor remarked. "Takes after her carrier in that regard."

Silas's eyes turned the team of doctors, uncaring and unmoved by the statement.

"I assume that she suffered the same fate as the other," Silas said.

"Yes sir, but she went quicker than the other. This subject's birth in her robotic form killed her before we could extract her in her entirety. We had to rely on the machines to keep her alive long enough to acquire the subject."

"I see," Silas replied.

With that Silas took the baby girl into his arms and held her high, he got a good look at her features. Dark brown hair adorned her small head while wide brown eyes decorated her face. Her skin was noticeably fair and light completive, she was the spitting image of her carrier in many way. And in honor of her carrier, he would give her the name she wanted… but once again a last name was not necessary.

"Miko," he stated. "That will be your name child."

The little girl let out a wail in response, she had every reason to be scared at the moment. For she had no idea what was in store for her, she didn't realize that there was another one of her kind here as well… suffering the same fate as she would.

* * *

Jack and Miko targeted each other as they stood their ground. That's when they let out their attacks, Jack aimed at the bottom while Miko aimed at the top. Jack managed to land a blow on Miko's leg while Miko hit his shoulder. Both of them let out a grunt and they quickly backed off. They panted a little as they regained their composures.

Currently they were in their robotic forms and they were being monitored at the moment. A group of soldiers stood around them with clipboards and machines, they were just watching and noting. Wires and patches were connected to their metal bodies as they sparred together. Their heart rates, fuels pumps and stamina were being collected as data. Lately Silas had been wanting to test their early abilities, and he had been pleased with how easily fighting came to the two techno-organics.

"Again!" the soldier ordered. "But this time with more focus and more power!"

They grunted a little but they listened to their command.

"Yes sir!" the two of them answered in unison.

With that they let out another attack against each other. Unbeknownst to the two children, they were also being watched by another pair of eyes. It was none other than Silas himself. He smirked as he watched the two beings engage each other in combat. They may have been only three and four years old but they weren't weak. They learned quickly and they fought with great power, they were taught to never hold back… not even against each other. Silas knew that as time went on they would go get stronger, but he would make sure that they would never question his authority. The last thing he needed were rogue techno-organics.

He needed soldiers! And they would become those perfect soldiers... through any means necessary.

Plus, he had a feeling that there would be more of them very soon. Once again, a certain fancy came into his head. He had been looking over the data collected, and he also looked at their source of cybernetic DNA. Over the years it had dwindled down to nothing but scraps and leftovers. He had the failed subjects to thank for that, they had taken a lot out of the original specimen. And that's why it was critical to not make any mistakes when it came to Jack and Miko's conceptions and births.

If his calculations were correct, there was enough cybernetic DNA to create yet another techno-organic. But this would have to be the last one because of the low supply of materials. If he played his cards right, he would be able to add another to his collection… and army. The very thought of that excited him! He felt his blood pump with adrenaline as his mind raced with the possibilities.

He couldn't believe how far they had come with the little they had, if only the government could see him now! They had laughed at him, they called him mad, and they disgraced his reputation! Well no more, let it be known that Silas was at the top of the world! And no one was there to stop him! No one!

That's when he clicked on the intercom button, his voice rang through MECH's base. Everyone was more than quick to stop what they were doing, they listened to their leader. Jack and Miko also stopped dead in their tracks.

"That will be all for today," he said. "Jackson, Miko, report to me as soon as possible. There is an urgent matter I would like to inform you about."

Jack and Miko looked at each other, their eyes filled with surprise. It was rare that Silas asked to speak with them alone, they normally stayed around the soldiers while he silently observed. Whatever it was, it must have been very important. And they were taught to never question Silas, they had seen the consequences that came out of doing so. Without a second to waste the soldiers were unhooking them from the wires and patches.

"You heard our leader," one soldier said.

"Get going you two," another added.

"And be on your best behavior, remember that you owe your existence to him."

Jack and Miko nodded their heads in response, time and time again they had been told that. Even Silas himself had said it on multiple occasions. It was a fact that they never wanted them to forget. Before they left the arena they transformed back into their organic modes. And so they walked away from the soldiers and headed to their leader. They walked in silence and made sure to not get distracted, within minutes they were standing in front of Silas himself. His back was turned to them as the four and three year old stood side by side.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Jack asked.

For as long as they could remember, Jack had always been the voice of the duo. He had a talent for choosing his words properly and his voice resembled that of a leader. They were qualities that Silas had been proud of. Miko, on the other hand, was more brash and headstrong compared to Jack. But she wasn't without her skills, they stemmed from her brute strength. She was the muscle of the duo and she took pride in using her fists instead of her words. Silas was proud of her raw power, he knew that it would come in handy someday. Silas turned to the two children, a confident expression was on his face as he did so.

"Yes," Silas replied. "As you know I have called you here to discuss a matter of importance. It relates to your existences."

This puzzled the two techno-organics. They didn't understand what their leader was referring to, especially when they didn't think that they had done anything wrong. Silas never stated that he had been disappointed in them lately. What had brought this on all of a sudden?

"Us sir?" Jack asked.

Silas walked closer to the boy and girl, he paced around them and observed them closely. They had come so far but there was still so much to do. Once he was done he walked away from the two and back to his desk. He wanted to get right to the point, he didn't feel like beating around the bush today.

"How would you both feel about having another one of you running around here?

The children's eyes widen at the statement, and it hurt a little as well. Jack had been told the story of Miko's conception. Apparently he was the first success, and that encouraged Silas to create yet another… and thus Miko was born. But Jack had thought that they were enough, he assumed that there was no need for another. But apparently Silas felt otherwise.

"Are we not enough sir?" Jack questioned.

Jack feared that Silas would lash out at him, but surprisingly he didn't. Instead, he gave the two children a devious smile. Jack and Miko weren't afraid of that expression, it was something they had become used to over the years. Besides, Silas rarely smiled in front of them. They didn't even mind that it wasn't a sincere one. They knew that Silas was incapable of such an emotion.

"Nonsense," he said. "The both of you have been serving your purpose quite nicely. It does me proud to watch your progress. But you must realize how unique your existence is. It's not every day that we come up with something as incredible as you, your very lives are worth the lives of thousands."

Jack and Miko knew this to be true, everyone else always told them something similar throughout the years. And how could they not believe it? After all there was literally no one else like them out there, there was only the two of them. Jack and Miko only had each other, in many ways that made them feel both lonely and accepted.

And now their leader and lead creator wanted to make another one of them? They knew that their purpose was to lead MECH into the next generation of man and machine, that's what the child's purpose would be too. But then again, they would have a new member of their group. Miko resisted the urge to smile at the thought of that, finally she would have an underling of her own. Ever since she was born Silas entrusted her to Jack, and while she loved Jack, there were times where she wished she had someone to look up to her as well. This would be her chance to be in the same role as Jack.

Jack, on the other hand, was a little concerned about this whole situation. He didn't fully enjoy the purpose he had been created for, but life offered him little to no options. Where would he go if he were to leave MECH and Silas? Plus, he could never leave Miko behind, she needed him as much as he needed her. Jack had never been one to question his commander, and today wasn't any different. If this is want Silas wanted, then he would have to listen and obey. He nodded his head.

"If that's what you want sir, then so be it," Jack firmly stated.

Silas smiled proudly at his soldier's obedience, Jack would make a fine leader someday. He was counting on the older child to lead his army of techno-organics. All he had to do was make sure that Jack never forgot where his place was, especially when it came to his hierarchy. Despite their obvious advantage over him, he would always be the top tier and they would always be below him. He was responsible for their creation, he controlled their lives and he would never allow them to slip under his command. There would be serious consequences if they ever tried to do so.

"Excellent," he responded. "Your new comrade will be here shortly. Its carrier has already arrived here, I expect you to give her privacy until the actual birth. You won't be allowed to see the child until then, is that clear?"

Jack and Miko weren't surprised that Silas actually went through with the plan without their knowledge. They couldn't argue with him, and they wouldn't have won even if they tried. Besides, what would they gain out of being angry with him over this matter? What's done was done, and they were going to have a new member of their group very soon.

"Yes sir!" they answered in unison.

"Good, you are dismissed. Go back to your training," he said.

With that they left the office and made their way back to the arena. They continued with what they were doing before as if nothing ever happened. That's how they were raised to be, they weren't allowed to have their emotions overloud their judgement and thinking. Today was no different, and so they spared together until the day was done.

Months went by before they heard anything on the new subject. And it wasn't the news they were expecting. They had woken up to the sound of alarms ringing! At first they thought to it was a drill, but they were soon proven wrong. They heard the base's doctors being called to the birthing room, and that's how they were able to figure out that it was the baby. They were escorted by one of the soldiers away from the commotion and they were finally made aware of the situation.

Apparently, the carrier went into an early labor… two months to be precise. And she was in between life and death at the moment, Jack and Miko couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her because of this reason. They weren't told much about their own carriers, only that they had served their purpose after their deaths and that they were worthy of carrying the future of man and machine. They didn't even know what their names were or what they looked like.

That didn't make it any less painful, they wished they had gotten to know their carriers. And to know that their lives cost them theirs made it worse, it made them feel guilty about living. Silas always made it seem like the carriers weren't nothing to cry over, and that's why they didn't.

But it still hurt to know that their newest comrade would never know their carrier, and that it was killing her at this very moment. And so, they just sat there, waiting for the inevitable and hoping that maybe some good would come out of this situation.

Hours had passed… and it was finally over.

Silas stood in front of the newborn techno-organic. It was much smaller compared to Jack and Miko, and it was as active or as emotional. That wasn't a good sign, it showed that the child wasn't as healthy as the other two either. The carrier apparently passed before the actual birth, it got so bad that they'd resorted to using machines to keep her alive long enough for her to deliver. But not even that could have stopped the disappointment Silas was feeling at the moment. He resisted the urge to melt down the half-being, but that would have gotten him nowhere.

Besides, despite being weaker than Jack and Miko, it still was a valuable resource to have. Time, energy, money and materials went into creating it. It would be a shame to dispose of it before they knew what it was truly capable of. Silas supposed that they would keep it… for now that is.

"Sir," the head doctor said. "It's a boy."

"I am aware," Silas responded.

He moved his hand over the boy's pressure point and pressed down, slowly but surely, he transformed into his other mode. That was promising at least, then he did so again until he was in his human form. Silas recalled what his carrier wanted to name the child if it was a boy. And so, much like the other two, he named the newborn techno-organic.

"Rafael," Silas said with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "Your name is Rafael."

That's when he looked to the team of doctors.

"Monitor him, I won't allow all that time and resources to go to waste," Silas stated. "And dispose of the carrier, much like her offspring, she was a disappointment. I thought she would have had the honor of carrying and delivering the last techno-organic, but it seems that I was wrong. Now we have to salvage her scraps and failure."

Silas walked away from the child and team, he made his way to the two successes he still had. Despite the failure, he had to alert them to the presence of their newest comrade… that is if it lived long enough to become so. Meanwhile, the doctors started to do as they were told as they moved the child to an incubator and hooked him up to multiple machines. They made sure that he was as comfortable as possible as they began to monitor his fragile life.

Jack and Miko waited patiently until the sight of their leader met their eyes. They immediately noticed that there was a scowl on his face as he walked to them. Whatever had happened, it wasn't good and they feared the worst. And nobody wanted to deal with an angry Silas, not even them.

"Jackson, Miko," he greeted. "Come along, the birth of your newest comrade has been complete. However, he is not what I was hoping for. His birth had made him weak and vulnerable."

Jack and Miko expressed their disappointment and sadness by looking at each other. They were hoping that everything would have gone well, but now it seemed like the opposite had happened. They only hoped that their leader would take mercy on the newborn, they hoped that he wouldn't toss him away.

"It's a boy sir?" Jack asked.

"Yes, his name is Rafael. Now come, you will only get see him for several minutes before he has to be transported to another part of the base. A team of doctors will have to keep a close eye on him until he is well enough to be on his own."

Jack and Miko listened to Silas they made their way to the birthing room. Within minutes they were there and Silas gestured to the area were the child was at. Jack and Miko walked over to the incubator. Jack was the first to see him, his heart skipped a beat over the sight of the new life.

"Look how small he is," Jack commented.

The little girl leaned closer to the glass to get a better look at the infant. Her eyes widen when she realized how little he was compared to them.

"He… he's so tiny," Miko added.

"So fragile," he said.

"Nothing like us," she replied.

Silas gave the children credit for noticing the differences between them. They weren't as naive as other children, that's for sure. Then again, Silas had taught them better.

"Indeed," Silas responded. "I will take my leave for today, but you two will stick to your regular schedule despite this little mishap. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" they answered.

With that Silas left and motioned for the soldiers to keep an eye on them. And so, the two children continued to observe the newest addition to their group. They knew how Silas felt about this child, he was clearly disappointed with the results. And they couldn't blame him, their births weren't perfect but they ended up being born healthy. But this child was the exact opposite of them, and yet Jack still felt a strong connection to him despite that.

"Even so… we'll have to look after him," Jack added.

Miko turned to her older companion with an unsure look on her face. As much as she was happy to see the baby, she was sad to think that he might not live long enough. But Jack seemed convinced that he was going to survive this. Jack turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"After all, we're the only ones of our kind right?" Jack stated. "That makes him one of us and that's why we have to look out for each other."

Miko couldn't argue with him, it wasn't everyday they came across someone like them. They weren't like normal human. They weren't born, they were _created_. And now there was another like them sitting right before them, they couldn't throw him away like Silas did. He was one of them!

"Welcome to the world Rafael," he greeted "I'm Jack."

That's when the three year old followed his lead, she waved to the small baby and answered as well.

"And I'm Miko," she added. "Welcome to our group Raf."

At the sound of their voices, the small child stirred a little, and his eyes even fluttered a little. The simple actions made Jack's and Miko's hearts brighten with warmth. Jack put an arm around the young girl and gave a sincere smile to the infant. Despite being raised as a soldier, he was capable of emotion. And his emotions always shined through whenever it came to someone like Miko… and now Raf as well. They made him feel _human_.

"We're very different from other people, but we're happy that you could join us," Jack stated.

Miko smiled at her closest friend and leaned into his touch. Despite the situation they were born in, Miko felt a little bit of pride over the idea of having a younger comrade. Ever since she was born Jack had been her protector, even when it got him into trouble. And now she had the chance to be someone's protector as well. She looked down at the newest addition to their little group, and smiled even more.

And so the three techno-organics stood around each other, enjoying their presences. They felt so alone yet so welcomed at the same time, for they were the only ones of their kind.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More than Meets the Eye Chapter 3**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

Miko took a deep breath and she prepared herself for her attack. She had done this so many times before that it became an instinct to her. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't allow herself to become weak in front of her target. Today her sparring partner was Raf.

Raf was at the physical age of twelve years old now. Miraculously he had survived the complications of his early birth. He grew at a slower rate than Jack and Miko, but Silas was grateful over the fact that he pushed through the odds. He was somewhat proud of him over that fact, but that still didn't excuse his flaws. Compared to Jack and Miko, Raf wasn't as strong or as quick as them. He lacked Jack's independence and Miko's raw strength.

But over the years, Silas was able to figure out that Raf's capabilities lied elsewhere, he had a higher intelligence level compared to his two predecessors. And his talents became evident whenever he was around technology. Because of this, he spent most of his time learning about computers and other types of machinery. But that didn't excuse him from sparing with his teammates. With Jack and Miko's help Raf was able to become a competent fighter, though he still wasn't anywhere near their levels. And that's why he was currently fighting against Miko.

Miko let out a powerful cry as she kicked in Raf's direction. The younger boy flinched and dodged the attack, before Miko lunged forward. She let out a series of punches against him, Raf gasped and struggled to avoid every one of them.

"Come on Raf, counter!" Miko replied.

Raf grunted as one of Miko's punches landed on his side, but he quickly recovered and jumped into the air to avoid another hit. Miko hissed in response as her attack failed to meet its target.

"Stop running away and fight!" Miko exclaimed.

Raf had no intention of running away. First off, he couldn't even if he wanted to. And second off, he had to prove something to his leader. Ever since he could remember he had always been considered the weak link of the team, no one told him this directly, but he knew. Silas's expressions spoke louder than words sometimes, and he could see the disappointment in them whenever he looked at him in particular. The only time that expression changed was when he was excelling in his technological skills.

But he still wanted to prove to him that he was a capable fighter and a worthy opponent. And so he landed roughly before lunging at his female companion, he knocked the wind out of her as he elbowed her in the gut. He smiled internally at the reaction before he performed a round house kick on her. The attack sent Miko flying backward but she managed to catch herself before she hit the wall. She rubbed her stomach before turning her attention back to Raf, she gave him a proud smile.

"Nice going Raf," she commented. "You're getting better at this."

Raf panted a little, but he returned her smile. He always loved to her Jack and Miko compliment him, they meant more to him than Silas's words sometimes. As much as he wanted his leader's approval, he couldn't deny that his teammate's approval was just as encouraging.

"Thanks," he replied. "We have to do one more round before you have to go get checked."

Miko nodded her head, she moved to the proper stance and waited for Raf to do the same. Once Raf was ready, they both let out attacks against one another once again. As they did so, they were observed by the soldiers of MECH. Every action they performed was documented and discussed, especially when it came to what improvements could be made and which errors could be avoided. The soldiers couldn't help but be fascinated with the way the techno-organics functioned and lived. Everything about them just seemed to be so different from them, which was ironic since they were half human.

But there was one techno-organic missing from the group… and that was the first success… Jackson.

He wasn't with his comrades at the moment, instead he was currently having his weekly checkup. He was surrounded by doctors as they observed his bodily functions. They checked his heart rate, took blood samples, monitored his lungs and tested his reflexes. All of these tests were conducted in both of his forms. They performed such simulations with Miko and Raf as well, it was the only way they were able to learn how these beings lived. What made them tick? And how exactly were their bodies different than that of a regular human? So far, everything looked normal and Jack was as healthy as ever.

Silas made it clear that he didn't want his perfect subjects to waste away, so they were on a strict diet that provided them with the necessary essentials. Honestly, the three teenagers ate more than average humans. They were provided with six meals a day instead of the usual three, Silas stated that they needed all the energy they could get.

Over the years the three techno-organics had become used to such a strange eating schedule. They were fully capable of eating human food and robotic food, but they only did so in the appropriate form. But, despite that they could never get used to what they had to ingest in their robotic modes. Sometimes it seemed too crazy to be real.

And speaking of which, it was time for Jack's last test. The last test of every checkup was the observation of the effects of their diet.

One of the soldiers walked to the back of the base and unlocked the secret compartment located there. Inside were bright blue crystals that seem to glow. Their discovery of that carcass years ago led them to discover many other things besides the existence of robotic beings. Using the robot's processor, they discovered the existence of said robot's diet. They saw the beast consume these crystals during its life here. Thankfully, they were able to isolate the locations it used to visit and went there for themselves. To their surprise the crystals were still there after all that time. However, they quickly learned that harvesting them wouldn't be easy. Whenever they touched the crystals, their skin would be burned to some degree. Therefore, they had to take precautions by using cutting tools and heavy duty gloves. It took some time but eventually they were able to remove all that they could from the locations.

Truthfully, they had discovered this deposit before Jack's birth. But it wasn't until his success that they started to use it, they also used it for Miko and Raf. From what they could tell, the crystals were some sort of energy source for robotic beings. Unfortunately they had only seen the beast consume them in their current form so they were forced to do so as well.

"Jackson, transform into your robotic mode," the soldier stated.

Jack knew what time it was and as he did as he was told as his body shifted into his other form. It was time for one of his meals of the day… for his robotic half at least. The soldiers carefully offered him the large crystal and he picked it up. He placed it in his mouth and started to chew, the crunch of the material could be heard as he swallowed. His comrades and him were only given half a crystal to eat once a week, this allowed MECH to save on their supplies. But it didn't matter anyway, half a crystal was all they needed to feel energized.

They learned that being half human and half robot meant that they didn't need to rely on one energy source.

He finished the crystal and he let out a contented sigh. Whenever he ate the material he felt so powerful then he did before, perhaps it was his robotic half that made him feel this way. That's when one of the soldiers leaned next to him, he had a clipboard in hand and started to take notes.

"Tell me Jackson, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Jack looked at the soldier before transforming back into his human form.

"The same as usual," he replied. "I feel more energized that I did before, even my human half feels the effects of the crystal."

The soldier nodded his head before writing some more.

"Any feelings of dizziness or light headiness?" he questioned.

Jack shook his head and flexed his muscles a little, he could feel the crystal's power surge through his body. It made him feel like he was on top of the world, then again he always felt that way whenever he took one. Miko and Raf reported similar effects whenever they ingested one as well. Jack wondered what exactly those things were and he also wondered why they made him feel this way. But he knew better than to question Silas and MECH, besides it's not like the process ever hurt him. That was more than he could say for the rest of the procedures he had been forced to go through throughout his lifespan.

He shivered a little at the reminders of the past, he hated to think about it. Despite being stronger than him, Silas knew where to hit where it hurt the most. His weakness came from his comrades, and he couldn't stand to watch them get hurt. Once again, he shivered at the memories. He never wanted to hear those screams ever again, especially when it wasn't him being punished.

"Alright Jackson, you're good to go," the soldier stated. "Tell Miko to report her for her checkup."

"I will do that," Jack answered.

With that Jack left the room and was greeted by the sight of his leader. Silas stood tall with his arms behind his back, Jack could tell that he had been standing there for some time. He was probably waiting for him to come out of his checkup. He quickly saluted his leader before standing straight.

"Commander," he greeted in a respectful tone. "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you at the moment?"

Silas silently praised his soldier's actions before calling attention to what he wanted to discuss with him.

"At ease Jackson," he said. "I merely want to discuss with you a matter of importance."

Jack was all ears once he heard that, Silas only said that when it was time for a mission. Jack, Miko and Raf had been assigned to various missions throughout their lifespans. Most of them dealt with theft and acting as guards. Sometimes it meant that they had to get their hands dirty for their cause. But Silas always justified their destruction, he said that it was paving the way for the new world order. A world where technology and biology could be combined… they were the first steps toward that world and their actions were the second steps.

"There is a mission I want you and the others to go on," Silas added.

Jack internally let out a sigh of relief, he was grateful that it was just a mission. He looked his leader straight in the eyes and nodded.

"I understand sir. What kind of a mission is it?" he asked.

Before anything else could be said Silas started to walk away from Jack, he motioned for the boy to follow his action.

"Walk with me Jackson," Silas stated.

Jack did as he was told as he started to walk, he made sure to stay behind Silas the entire time. Walking in the front of Silas was almost like a death sentence, Silas took that as a challenge to his authority. He always had to be in the front, just like how he always had to be on the top.

"Jackson, the government is currently in the midst of transporting a powerful weapon to the West Coast. It's called a Dynamic Nuclear Generation System or the Dingus, it has the ability caused a meltdown of mass destruction if it was set off correctly," Silas explained. "Such destruction would be the equivalent of wiping out an entire state… or even states if it was positioned properly."

Jack listened to the weapon's ability and he was in awe over how powerful it was. He understood why Silas wanted it if that was the case. And he also understood why he wanted them to be the ones to retrieve it. After all, they were the only soldiers here at MECH strong enough to prevent such a travesty.

"I see, and when is this weapon being transported?" Jack asked.

"Before he was using an aircraft as transportation, but our recent attack made him change his plans for future transportation. Instead, the government official will be traveling on the road. And if our reports are correct then the weapon should be transported at the end of the week," Silas responded. "We tried to penetrate his defenses when he was in the air, but we only ended up damaging the aircraft instead. As a result, we weren't able to obtain the Dingus right there and then, that's why I'm calling on your aide. I need you and your team to help us launch an attack against these officials… through any means necessary. Is that clear Jackson?"

"I fully comprehend your order sir," Jack said.

"Excellent, I expect great things from you boy, especially when you are the leader."

Over the years Jack had come to both hate and love that title. He loved being Miko and Raf's protector but he hated the pressures that came with being a leader. Being a leader meant that everyone looked to him for answers and advice. And sometimes he didn't even have them. Then there was the fact that he was always expected to be perfect. He knew that out of the three of them, he was the one Silas took the most pride in. He was the first success and the beginning of greatness. In all honesty, Jack didn't feel that great or successful. He always felt like he was in between worlds, much like how he was in between existences. It felt like he was never just one thing, rather like he was a multitude of things. And that made his life even more confusing than it already was.

"Thank you for your words commander, I assure you that we will ensure the safe transportation of the weapon to MECH headquarters," he stated.

"See that you do, you are dismissed and make the others aware of your mission."

With that Silas walked in an opposite direction, leaving Jack alone. As soon as MECH's leader was out of sight he let out a small sigh before walking over to the arena. To Jack missions were always stressful, especially when he was always given the position of leader. Anything that went wrong was on him and anything that went right spared them from judgement. It was almost like the twisted game of Russian roulette.

Nevertheless, he had to do this. It was his purpose to serve Silas and it was his duty to be a proper leader to his comrades. He entered the room to see Miko and Raf sparring together, despite the stress he was feeling, he smiled at the fight. He could see that Raf was holding his own against Miko, and that was no easy task. The girl could pound mountains into pebbles and still want to spar, she had a ton of energy and she was never afraid to use it. And sometimes that got her into trouble more time than he cared to admit.

The two younger organics stopped their fighting once they saw their leader. They quickly headed over to him, and that's when Jack told them Silas's orders. After several minutes of talking, they prepared themselves mentally for what they were going to do for their cause yet again. That's when Miko left for her checkup and Jack stayed to spar with Raf.

All in all it was an ordinary day for the three techno-organics. Events like this were all they had ever known. It was their life, but they weren't free to live it the way they wanted to. But they didn't fully comprehend that, how could they when no one had taught them so?

* * *

And so, the end of the week came and it was time for them to head out. Soldiers started to enter into their assigned aircrafts and vechiles, Silas sat in the front seat of one of the aircrafts. Meanwhile, the three techno-organics prepared themselves for the mission as they put on their standard metal armor suitable for MECH soldiers. Once that was done they made sure that their robotic modes were up to full speed, then they boarded the closest chopper.

As soon as they were inside, Raf turned on the chopper's systems, he was always in charge of machines. His genius brain could handle even the most complicated of computer systems. Miko and Jack buckled themselves in as Raf moved the handle upward. With that they were off the ground and flying, they followed Silas's lead as his chopper began to fly toward another direction.

Minutes went by and they sat in silence, they had to ready themselves for the attack they were about to launch. Mistakes couldn't be made during an operation like this, especially when it involved a weapon of this magnitude. Finally, they had their target in sights and they could see that this wasn't a singular vehicle they were dealing with. Instead, there were three vehicles. One was a truck, the other was a sports car and the last looked like some sort military car.

"Nothing too serious," Jack commented. "Silas was right, it looks like they have more people than last time, but it's nothing we can't handle."

Miko let out a dark chuckle as she observed the enemies before her. She always loved a challenge, especially when Silas told her not to hold back.

"They're as good as roadkill," Miko responded then she turned to her youngest comrade. "Raf, get a better angle, Silas wants us directly above that truck."

"I'm on it," Raf said.

With that he lowered the chopper closer to the long vehicle, that's when Jack spotted MECH's vehicles surrounding the smaller ones. They launch their assault on the enemies, but one by one their soldiers were taken out. Apparently, the weapon wasn't the only thing they were hiding in the truck, a motorcycle burst from the doors and attacked their fellow MECH soldiers. There were now four vehicles instead of three. And that's when the vehicles sped up and tried to avoid any further attacks.

The three techno-organics watched and were amazed by the actions of the drivers, it was almost like the vehicles were moving on their own. But they couldn't be distracted by them for long, they had a mission to complete. And so they continued to travel closely as they heard their leader make contact with the head official of the enemy group. They heard Silas's usual message of bringing about a new world order, little did the government official know that the order had already began. It started with them.

And speaking of them, it was time for them to make their own assault. But just when they were about to do so, the four vehicles ran off the road and into the side one, it was a railroad track! They entered inside a tunnel ahead and disappeared from sight, when they appeared there was a train heading one direction while the vehicles went into another. Jack scoffed at the action.

"Do they really think they're fooling anyone?" Jack questioned. "It's obvious they switched the Dingus's location onto that train."

But just to be sure, Jack used his optic sensors to look inside the train. He could see the heat signatures of several people inside along with the heat signature of the Dingus. But that's when he saw that the vehicles themselves had heat signatures of their own and there was an absence of human signatures. He blinked several times before shaking his head, that couldn't be right. There must have been something wrong with his sensors because vehicles didn't have signatures like that and they couldn't drive on their own. He dismissed it as Miko shook her head in agreement, so far she was disappointed with how easy this all was.

"I could tell that without my sensors," Miko commented. "Whoever these officials are, they're very predictable."

That's when they got a communication link from Silas, Raf quickly answered it.

"Jackson, have you located the Dingus?" he asked.

"Affirmative sir, they performed a switch in the tunnel. The Dynamic Nuclear Generation System is now on the train," he answered.

"Good work you three," Silas said. "I want you to follow the train then. Once you're close enough, hijack the cart and take the weapon. And whatever you do make sure that it doesn't detonate."

"You can count on us sir," Jack responded.

With that Silas's call ended and the three teenagers started to stir in the opposite direction. But just as they were, they got the surprise of their life. They heard the sounds of unfamiliar aircraft, they looked back to see the sight of several airplanes passing their choppers. Including theirs!

"What the?" Jack commented.

"Who're those guys?" Raf asked. "They're not one of ours."

"I don't know, those look like military aircrafts. This is all very suspicious if you ask me," Miko replied. "Looks like they're following the vehicles."

That's when the airplanes let out an attack on the traveling cars.

"Is the military attacking their own?" Raf asked. "This doesn't make sense."

"Whatever the case, Raf steer us away from those aircrafts. The vehicles aren't out concern anyway," Jack ordered.

"Whatever you say Jack," Raf responded.

Raf turned the chopper away from the commotion and to their target… and that's when everything changed for them. Right before their eyes they watched as the strange airplanes changed into something else! They weren't aircrafts anymore, they were robots!

Jack, Miko and Raf let out a series of gasps as they watched the robots stand before the vehicles. But their shock wasn't over yet, just when they thought things couldn't get stranger, the vehicles started to change as well! Now they were robots as well! With eyes wide and mouths open, the three teenagers stared at the newly formed creations. Within seconds the two opposing groups were fighting each other while they simply watched.

"They're…" Jack started.

"… giant…" Miko added.

"…robots," Raf finished.

It felt as if the world had come crashing down. It couldn't be! But it was, they were literally standing right in front of them! That was all the evidence they needed to know that what they were seeing was real. Suddenly it all made sense to Jack, the reason why the vehicles had heat signatures was because they were alive and they didn't need humans to drive them! These robots looked exactly like them!

"How can this be?" Jack questioned.

"I thought we were the only ones," Raf commented.

Miko's eyes narrowed with anger over the situation. For their entire lives her comrades and she had been told that there was no one else like them. But that wasn't true if this was happening! However, she noticed that something was different about these machines compared to them. Unlike them, they could transform into humans… they only transformed into vehicles. And that's the case then they really were nothing like these new robots.

" _We_ are," Miko argued. "You saw them, they transformed into vehicles, not humans."

"But they have robotic forms like us," Jack added. "How is that possible?"

But before anyone of them could debate anymore on the subject, they received another communication link from Silas. They were hesitant to answer it, but what choice did they have at this point. The youngest techno-organic collected the call and Silas's voice could be heard.

"So the rumors are true, living technology stands before us."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their leader _knew_ about this? And he didn't tell them?

"You knew commander?" Raf asked.

"Not entirely," Silas confessed. "As I said, they were just rumors. But it seems like those rumors have been proven to be true. What an interesting turn out this has been."

"But sir," Jack interrupted. "I thought you said we were the only ones like this."

" _You are_ ," Silas responded, his tone filled with formality. "There is no one else like you all. You're the first humans to have the power of living technology, never forget that."

The three were stunned silent by the way Silas spoke those words. Despite everything they had seen, it sounded like the man was still proud of his creations. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do before Silas spoke again.

"Ignore the wretched machines, you still have a mission to complete."

They needed to get their minds off this, they had to continue with what they were doing before. And so they agreed.

"On it sir," Raf said.

With that the call ended and they traveled to the train. They tried to ignore the growing pits in their stomachs as they leveled themselves close to the traveling cart. Once they were close, Miko mindlessly aimed her assigned weapon to the train. She was lost in her own world at the moment, both her and her comrades. But she still fired until the train was immobilized. That was their cue to hijack the necessary cart. Raf steadied the chopper and Jack and Miko jumped onto the roof, without any words needing to be said they transformed their hands into the proper tool to cut through the top. One of the great things about being a techno-organic was that they could control what parts of their body they wanted to transform, and this was one of those times.

And so the roof came off and they were greeted by the sight of a few soldiers. They fired their weapons at them, but it was useless. Jack and Miko easily broke into the cart and took out the humans with swift action. That's when they came across the Dingus, it was sealed and packed to go. That's all they needed to see as they reached for it… but before they could they received a frequency from Silas. They answered the call.

"Sir?" Jack questioned.

"Retreat you two," he said.

"What?" Miko asked. "But sir-"

"Do as I say," Silas stated. "The biggest robot is right on our tail at the moment, and I'm not ready for you to face him just yet. So fall back!"

Jack and Miko looked at each other before scoffing, they couldn't believe that they had done all that work for nothing. But Silas's words were spoken and they quickly made an exit through the ceiling, Raf was still flying beside them as Miko jumped onto the chopper. Jack was about to jump when he saw what Silas was talking about. A distance away he saw the robot that had been the truck.

The robot was big and tall compared to the other robots he has seen. Colors of red, blue, black and silver decorated his form as he ran with careful speed. But the one thing that stood out about him was his eyes.

They were blue, pure blue.

He had never seen anything like them before. They were captivating, it's like they held all the answers of the universe. To his surprise the robot was looking back at him as well.

Their eyes met and they were connected in that moment.

That's when the robot transformed into his vehicle mode and Jack snapped out of his thoughts. He remembered the situation he was in as he jumped back onto the chopper. Once he was on, Raf stirred the aircraft away from the scene. As they traveled, they could see Silas aiming an attack at the train, he they knew what he intended to. Silas always believe that if MECH didn't get what they wanted, then there was no point in allowing the enemy to have it. And so he fired his attack at the front of the railroad track, the three teenagers didn't respond to the destruction as they were finally out of sight.

However, the pits in their stomachs still remained… along with the questions in their heads.

* * *

MECH failed to obtain the Dingus that day, and they failed to destroy their new enemies. But the three techno-organics felt like they gained something as well. They gained knowledge that they weren't the only robotic lifeforms here on this planet. Not only that, but there truly seemed to be more of the story than Silas was letting on. Truth be told, they only knew so much of their beginnings. They were aware that some form of advanced technology had been used in their creation, but they were never told the specifics of that original source. Now it seems like they had a good idea on what it was.

But that still didn't answer all of their questions.

And Silas didn't seem to be in the mood to answer them… at first. It wasn't until the day after the Dingus incident that he called them to his office. The three teenagers were eager yet nervous at the same time. They had a feeling that they weren't going to like what they were about to hear, and knowing Silas that was a given.

"Good evening children," he greeted.

Children, that was a joke in itself. Silas knew better than to call them that, especially when they hadn't felt like children since the day they were born. But they weren't here to discuss such matters, they were here to get answers… especially now that they knew there were more like them out there. And what's worse was that they were now MECH's enemies, and their enemies as a result.

"I know that you may have some questions for me, especially after yesterday's events," Silas added.

The only girl of the group crossed her arms at the statement, she hated how Silas was making light of the situation. It was easy for him to do so, but it wasn't fair to them. For their whole lives they lived wanting to know more about their origins. It was bad enough that they weren't given enough information on their carriers, and now this! Just how many secrets was Silas keeping from them? NO matter what they were, Miko couldn't take it anymore. And she was sure that Jack and Raf felt the same way as well.

"That's an understatement," Miko replied in blunt tone. "What gives huh? I thought that there were no other robots like that but us."

Silas turned to the girl, a dark glint was in his eyes as he did so. The girl took so much from her carrier, and she didn't even realize it. Then again Silas also saw a little bit of her creator in her as well, it was the headstrong stubbornness. But he dismissed the thoughts as he walked closer to his three soldiers.

"And as I told you before, there aren't. As far anyone knows, you three are the only humans able to properly merge with technology such as that. Plus, I didn't lie about those machines. MECH merely heard rumors of giant technological beings such as that," Silas explained. "There was never enough proof because the government is doing all that it can to erase their presence. Why else would they be escorting a government official if that wasn't the case? They've managed to keep a low profile until yesterday this is, and it seems like those machines are in a war of their own."

"But that doesn't explain where we came from," Jack added. "You've never told us where the cybernetic DNA in us originated."

Silas turned to the oldest of the group and walked until he was standing right in front of him. For the past twenty four hours, he had been doing some serious thinking about MECH's first successes. So far he had withheld as much information as he could from them, but now that everyone knew of the existence of these strange robots, he wondered if now would be the best time to tell them. He decided to let them know so much, but that didn't mean he was going to tell them everything. After all, he was still learning about this beings.

Plus, the last thing he wanted was for them to get too curious. Curiosity would lead to independence, and that's the opposite of what he was trying to teach these three teenagers. They were his to command and to do with as he pleased. He would not have them thinking that they could do whatever they wanted, and that's why he put the lesson of fear in them from the moment they could walk.

"You want to know where you came from? Very well then, let's start at the beginning… the very beginning of Project Chimera. Many years ago, back when I was still a young man and when I still served under the government's rule, we discovered a long lost relic."

"A relic?" Miko asked.

"Yes Miko, just from looking at it we knew that it wasn't of this planet. It was of a strange robotic being that was stuck in between forms."

That caused the three teenagers to gasp in surprise, Silas ignored them as he continued with his story.

"We had never seen anything like it before, we were given the chance to learn more about this new lifeform. We had the chance to conduct experiments using it as our original source… but the government ruled that it was too dangerous and so they hid it away," Silas stated as a prideful look spread across his face. "What a foolish decision that was, because in the end look what the end results were."

He gestured to the three techno-organics.

"Because here you are, proof that the government was wrong to conceal such an opportunity! Three techno-organics, with the powers of a robot but the guise of a human. Nothing like this has ever been done before… and that's why I stole that relic. With the help of some of the men, we took it away and I left the military to focus on studying it," Silas explained. "There were so many possibilities but in the end we all agreed on one project."

"Project Chimera," Jack added.

"Exactly," Silas responded. "We wanted to see what would happen if we gave humans the ability of this relic."

Raf bowed his head a little as he recalled the disappointments Silas said MECH had in the past when it came to this project. There were others that came before them, they knew that… but they were different than them because they were born with their other half. The others were created with their other half, and it never ended well. That is until MECH perfected the formula and they were the results of that perfection… at least Jack and Miko were. Raf, on the other hand, felt like the odd one out because of this. He was born weaker than them because of his premature birth, and he felt the burden of that stigma as he lacked in certain areas compared to Jack and Miko.

Raf _was_ one of those disappointments, no matter what anyone said, he knew it was true.

"And that's how you started with the experimentation process," Raf said. "Many failures were made before the first success… Jack."

"That is correct, Jackson defied all the odds and that's why he will always be considered as MECH's greatest triumph over mankind," Silas answered. "As for the others, we had no idea that there were more of them out there. The relic had been buried underneath for thousands of years, maybe even longer than that. We all assumed that the species had been wiped out much like the relic, but it seems that we were wrong. They've been here on this planet the entire time, hiding in plain sight… and fighting each other. What a fascinating set of species they are, and a good opportunity."

This caught their attention.

"An opportunity?" Jack questioned. "What do you mean by that sir?"

"I mean that this is a good opportunity to enhance our weaponry even more. Their biology holds many secrets, secrets that need to be uncovered for the next generation of machinery," he declared. "And we can be ones who uncover those secrets."

Jack knew what he was implying. Silas wanted them to help MECH take down these robots just so they could figure out what makes them tick. Jack grew nervous all of a sudden, he had seen how the robot looked at him. Those piercing blue eyes staring right into his soul, it was almost like he knew he wasn't of this world as well. But that was impossible, no one knew about their secret but MECH. Still, Jack couldn't picture himself in a fight with something like that, they may have had tons of training, but this was something they had never gone up against. These robots had more experience than them, and they knew their full capabilities. Jack, Miko and Raf were still learning theirs.

"I don't know sir, with all due respect, we've never had to face something like this before," Jack said. "These… robots… they're not like us. They have an advantage, they don't have human modes. They have vehicle modes that are just as strong as their robot modes. All we have are our human disguises."

That's when Jack felt a firm grip on his shoulder and he winced at the brute strength of it. Never mind that there was an old injury there, but Silas's mere hands could do some powerful damage. Especially when he was still in his human form. Miko and Raf flinched at the action, but a few second later Silas's grip loosened up a little. He them spoke, and his tone was serious.

"But let's not forget Jackson that you three have an advantage over them as well. As you said, you have your human disguises. Meaning that you can hide in plain sight as well, then there's the fact that they don't know what or who you are. I'm sure they've never seen anything like you before either," Silas said. "And there's not only a gain for MECH, but for yourselves as well."

Out of the three teenagers, Miko didn't look convinced. She had known Silas long enough to know that he didn't do anything for anyone else but himself. There was always some kind of a gain for him. Nonetheless, she played along.

"How so?" Miko asked.

That's when Silas released Jack's shoulder completely and turned around to face the other way. Jack rubbed the area a little, he was careful not to jog any memories of the past. The last thing he needed to have was a meltdown because of old traumas. Miko and Raf gave him concerned looks but he gave them a small smile in return, to show them that he was alright. Once they were sure of this they turned to look at their leader.

"By capturing and observing these robots, we can learn more about them… and you can learn more about yourselves as well. Think about it, you'll be able to learn from their biology and you'll have more answers on what your robotic halves are," Silas explained. "Everyone will have the answers they are looking for, no one gets left out. Doesn't that sound promising?"

The three techno-organics looked at each other, they said nothing. Sometimes silence spoke louder than words, and this was one of those times. As much as MECH would benefit from having specimens like these machines, they could benefit as well. They would have the chance to learn more about themselves, they knew that Silas didn't hold the answers to everything. If he did, he wouldn't be so eager to get his hands on this type of machinery. That's why they couldn't rely on him to give them the whole truth, but maybe… just maybe… they could get it from the source itself.

For once, they couldn't argue with Silas's logic. Not that they could have before, but now he seemed to be doing something that was beneficial for them as well. Not just MECH. Once again, what choice did they have in the matter? At least maybe they would get something in return for this assignment. And so, they silently agreed on the idea before turning their attention back to Silas.

"Alright sir," Jack stated. "We're in."

A devious smile spread across Silas's face, he finally had them right where he wanted them. Everything was starting to come together. And soon he would have what he sought, and he was a man who always got what he wanted. They were key examples of that.

"Excellent," he whispered.

Some time passed by before MECH finally came up with a way to capture one of the robots. During the time before that decision, they were observing and studying their enemies. Apparently, Silas took the liberty of scanning some of the robot's anatomy during their fight over the Dingus. With that information, they readied themselves for what they were about to do. It was also during this time they had come to know the names of their new enemies. The three teenagers couldn't believe what they were, it was just as interesting as MECH's title.

"Autobots? Decepticons?" Jack questioned.

"Those are strange names," Miko replied.

"But then again, they _are_ strange," Raf commented.

Jack and Miko couldn't help but smile at Raf's statement. They patted his head before they made their way to the front of MECH's base. They were waiting for their orders, and for their guest. As were the rest of the soldiers, but they were separated from the group. That's when Silas appeared and he paced around them.

"Today, we start anew. Project Chimera has been revived once again. Only this time, we have living origin sources. It's our mission to retrieve one of this sources and bring it back here for study. By doing so, we'll get to know more about our enemies… and we'll get to kill two birds with one stone."

That's when he stopped in front of them and looked them straight in the eyes.

"Who are you three?" he asked.

He was testing them, he wanted to see where their loyalties lied. He would do this from time to time. Unfortunately, it was always with him because they had no other options.

"We are soldiers of MECH!" they answered altogether.

"Who are our enemies?" he questioned.

"The Autobots and Decepticons!" they exclaimed.

Silas's devious smirk returned as he leaned close to them.

"And what must you do?"

They didn't back down or hesitate to give him his answer.

"We must take them apart!" they stated in unison.

The rest of MECH agreed as they cheered and rushed to their stations. Silas ordered the trio to wait until the right moment to strike, and so they did… because they too were soldiers of MECH.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**More than Meets the Eye Chapter 4**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

Breakdown.

That was the robot's name. They didn't think these robots had names, but apparently they were wrong.

He was a Decepticon.

They didn't really understand what that meant. All they knew was that he was on a side, they just didn't know if it was "good" or "bad."

He was a Wrecker.

Once again they didn't know what that meant. It sounded like a job title or something, but they weren't sure.

In the end, none of it mattered though.

He was about to be melted down and salvaged for parts. MECH was already studying what it was taking away from him.

It didn't matter to the three techno-organics. They hadn't known this machine, and he hadn't known them. In fact, the only thing that connected them to each other was their robotic nature.

So why did they feel so sad at the moment?

And why did they feel guilty for what they were about to do?

Once again, there were no answers. And to be honest, they getting sick and tired of feeling that way. Lately, nothing seemed to make sense anymore and whatever reality existed before then had been completely shattered. Ever since they discovered the existence of this robotic organisms nothing was the same. And they didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. But they didn't have time to dwell on such matters, they had an assignment to carry out.

Silas was hoping to lure one of the sides to them by capturing the robot. He was rooting for the Decepticons to show up so he can take what he needed from them as well. Jack thought that he was getting ahead of himself, but Silas always proved to be smug and overconfident. Especially when he thought he had the upper hand, after all none of the robots knew about his secret weapon… or rather secret weapons.

As powerful as they were, they weren't invincible. They could get hurt… they could get killed. But Silas either chose to ignore those possibilities or he simply didn't care. Personally, Jack thought it was the latter. Silas never cared about something unless it worked in his favor. That's the only reason why he kept Raf alive, and that's why Jack had to make up for his leader's indiscretions.

"Right here," Raf stated. "Silas said he wants it here."

"Okay then," Jack responded and then he turned to his female companion. "Miko."

"I'm on it," she answered.

The girl walked over to the location and she pulled out what she had been carrying. It was a robotic eye. Breakdown's eye to be precise. She set it gently on the area and took several steps back, he looked to her male companions.

"Your turn boys," she teased.

Jack and Raf smiled a little at her playful tone before they got to work. Jack uncovered the bomb he had been carrying and placed it in a hidden location underneath the eyeball. He backed away and allowed Raf to finish his work. The youngest member of the group mess with the buttons and pulled on the right wires until the time was set.

"All that's left is to wait," he said. "And hide."

"Until the right moment that is," Miko added. "You know that Silas hates to get his hands dirty, that's why he sends us."

"How lucky we are," Jack said sarcastically.

The other two nodded their heads in agreement. But what could they do about it? Ever since they were born, Silas had full control over their lives. And he even before that. Their very conceptions were the products of Silas's need for control and power. Never in their lives did they feel like they had a choice, this was no different. While a part of them was anxious to see what MECH discovered about the giant robots, at the same time they couldn't deny that Silas was doing this more so for himself than them.

After all, Silas had just admitted to them that even he didn't know what their full capabilities were. He was still learning, just like them. This was more beneficial for him in the long run. The more he knew, the more control and power he had over them.

But they had a feeling that Silas knew more than he was letting on. They had learned some things from Silas's admission. Apparently, there had been an original source of CNA. They thought that much, but Silas had never told them what exactly it was. Now at least they had somewhat of an idea. They couldn't believe that original source was enough to warrant a project like Chimera.

Nor could they believe that someone was willing to spend so much time and resources on something they didn't fully comprehend. But then again, Silas wasn't the first human to do so. They had heard stories of people discovering new things simply by being curious, and sometimes that curiosity came with unfortunate consequences.

You take many risks to make a success. That's what Silas believed, and that has always been the foundation of their existence. And yes, there were many risks still ahead of them. This was one of those times. The youngest of the group could feel the tension in the air, and decided to try and lighten the mood a little. A small smile grew on his face as he stared at his leader.

"Well at least we have our shield here with us," Raf commented.

The two older techno-organics looked at their young friend, Jack especially. And he couldn't help but smile over the title. That was a little inside joke between the three half beings. For as long as he could remember, Jack had always been called the shield of their group. And there was a good reason for that. Some people might see it as a literal meaning, but Jack always saw it as metaphor. Despite hating his leadership position at times, he couldn't deny that he didn't find joy in protecting those he cared about.

So far Miko and Raf were the only ones to ever reach such a status. They were his friends and the only ones of his kind. Despite knowing about the existence of other robotic lifeforms, Jack still felt like they were the only ones he could rely on. And that's why he took his leadership role so seriously, he would protect Miko and Raf until the very end. He would go down fighting for them, because that was his responsibility as their leader and their closest ally.

And that's why he was their shield.

Jack reached out to his youngest companion and ruffled his hair a little. The young boy smiled even more, and he laughed a little as well. Miko couldn't help but share their affection. She smiled and gave her young friend a pat on the back. No matter what they would learn or would happen they would always have each other, they knew that for a fact.

That's when they heard the sounds of heavy footsteps, they could also feel the ground shaking as a result. The three techno-organics were now on the defensive.

"Let's go," Jack whispered. "Scatter."

They nodded their heads as they took off in opposite directions. They hid in the darkness as they watched shadows form on the ground, and soon those shadows were joined by actual bodies. The robots were here! But to their surprise, it wasn't who they were expecting. These robots weren't the Decepticons, they were the Autobots!

"Why would the Autobots risk their lives over an enemy?" Jack questioned silently to himself. "Either these robots don't have any logic… or they're just that naïve."

Either way, he waited for the right moment. They were supposed to watch over the robots and see to their destruction if the bomb wasn't enough. And for some reason, Jack had a feeling that it wouldn't be enough. But nevertheless, he waited.

The Autobots scavenged the area in the hopes of locating Breakdown, a Decepticon Wrecker who had recently bested one of their own. However, they weren't doing this because they hoped that he would join their side. Rather, the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, believed that it was wrong to leave a Cybertronian defenseless. He believed that freedom was the right of all sentient beings, even his enemies. His team didn't always agreed with him but Optimus had never given them a reason to turn away. He was as loyal, strong, dedicated and kind as they come. There was no one like Optimus Prime.

Plus, they were hoping to avoid MECH getting their hands on Cybertronian technology. The soldiers of MECH proved that they were capable of handling advanced pieces of machinery. Primus knows what they would do if they had their technology in their hands.

Little did the Autobots know that MECH actually already acquired their technology long ago. And they were waiting to use it against them.

Jack, Miko and Raf waited for the right moment. They knew that Silas had planned every little thing down to the smallest detail. First, the group would detect the presence of a robot. Second, they would head to the location only to find Breakdown's eye. Third, the group would attempt to find out what Breakdown saw in his final moments using his eye. Fourth, they would intercept the two way feed broadcasted by Silas and MECH. Fifth, Silas would gloat and make them aware of his plans.

And sixth, the bomb would go off.

Which would be right about…

The sounds of an explosion could be heard.

…Now!

Jack, Miko and Raf saw the Autobots jump backward, away from the blazing inferno. Now was their moment to strike! And so they emerged from their hiding places, as they did their bodies transformed into their robotic halves. Their landings caused the ground to vibrate, the motions alerted the Autobots to their presence. Jackson, Miko and Rafael prepared themselves for the inevitable battle between the two sides. They just hoped that they didn't fail to live up to Silas's expectations… or else they would be punished. Severely.

* * *

The Autobots knew they were walking into a trap when they were made aware of Breakdown's capture. Despite their best judgement, they still fell for it. Not only had a bomb been denoted with the intention to terminate them, but now it seems like they had company as well. At first, they had been expecting MECH's soldiers, but much to their shock and horror, it was something more than that.

There, standing right before them were three Cybertronians!

Or what looked to be Cybertronians. But how could they not be? They were about as tall as them, and they possessed the physical features of them as well. However, they were quick to notice that these Cybertronians didn't possess the typical blue or red optics as them or the Decepticons, with the exception of one. Then again, some of their kind didn't possess them such as Airachnid and Breakdown. But that still didn't explain their presence in this world.

"There are other Cybertronians here on this planet?" Arcee questioned.

But the medic of their team scoffed at the idea of it.

"Impossible!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Our scanners should have picked up their signals!"

That's when the small yellow bot spoke using some strange sound effects.

 **"** _ **But two of them have brown optics, I've never seen that from a Cybertronian before."**_

His teammates were quick to agree with him on that, there was something different about these three Cybertronians. But they didn't seem to be in the mood for explanations, because just when they were about to speak to them directly they lunged toward them!

* * *

Jack, Miko and Raf could hear the robots talking amongst each other, but their mission wasn't to listen. It was to act. They were tasked with keeping these robots busy long enough to where MECH could get what they needed from their captive. Besides, they would be lying if they said that they weren't interested in seeing what these robots were capable of. They had gotten some glimpses of Breakdown, but they had been in their human forms as they did so. Now they were in their second forms, and they were actually going to be fighting these beings.

Overall, it was going to be a rather interesting and exciting duel. Three techno-organics and four Cybertronians stared at each other in a dangerous game of chess.

Within seconds, their face masks covered their expressions as they readied their weapons. Miko was the first to pull out hers, she was always ready to go when it came to a fight of this magnitude. And that's why it was fitting for her weapon to be a flail. Her wrecking ball personality suited her wrecking ball flail. And one things for sure, she enjoyed using it whenever she could. All of the techno-organics had a pair of blasters located on their arms, but Raf was the one who used his as his main weapon source.

Raf's arms transformed into two small blasters, they were powered by the very energy they had been feeding on during their lifetimes. As stated before, Raf wasn't as physically strong as his two predecessors, but he was a genius when it came to calculations. His visor acted as a computer screen that connected to the weapon components of his body.

They made it easier for him to acquire his target through his blasters. All he had to do was do a quick set of calculations, and he had what he needed. They also had other uses such as chemical composition and scanners. As strange as it sounded, Raf was looking forward to using his intellectual skills in battle. He wanted to prove to the others, and himself, that he was more than capable of handling his own in battle.

As for Jack, he summoned the only two weapons he ever trusted in battle. A part of his arm shifted to form a sharp sword. Bu he wasn't done yet, there was another trick had up his sleeve. Ever since he was young there was a special ability Jack had, one that his two companions didn't possess. But he wasn't going to use it just yet, he had to wait for the right moment. For now he would use his weapon along with hand to hand combat. He wouldn't fail this mission, and he wouldn't let his friends get hurt.

They charged at the Autobots, their enemies. Well, their supposed enemies at least.

The four Autobots were still lost in thought when the three new Cybertronians attacked them. But they had been through many battles before this one, so they were used to being prepared. At this point, their bodies acted on instinct, they readied their weapons and counterattacked. Not surprisingly Miko attacked first, she pulled the chain of her flail and extended it long enough to where she used it to knock down the first robot she encountered.

Ratchet was about to launch an attack against the young femme, but she managed to tangle his legs with the chain of her flail. He landed harshly on the ground, and she wasn't done yet. The femme jumped up into the air and landed right on his chassis! Ratchet let out a pained gasp as he coughed up some energon. He couldn't believe how strong this young bot was, there was such brute force in her attack. The medic didn't have time to recover as Miko raised the head of her flail and was about to land a harsh blow to Ratchet's face.

Arcee was about to protect her leader from any sort of attack when she spotted Ratchet getting his senses knocked out of him. The medic was defenseless compared to the rest of them, he wasn't used to being on the battlefield. But his skills lied elsewhere, he was a genius when it came to their science and life. And that's why Arcee knew that she had to protect him, with Ratchet gone there was no them. They weren't Autobots without their medic. And so, Arcee rushed over to her teammate and readied her energon blaster.

"Get away from him!" she shouted.

Next thing Miko knew, she was knocked to the ground by a strong force. Miko gasped as she landed on the rough terrain, she felt a small burning sensation on her side, she looked to see a small ash mark there. Then she saw the female robot standing before her, a blaster was in her hands.

Miko came to the realization that she had been hit with a blaster, one that didn't belong to her comrades. It wasn't the first time Miko had been struck in such a fashion. During their training sessions, Jack, Miko and Raf were told to never hold back against each other. They had used their own weapons against one another in a fight several times before. It was how they built a tolerance to pain, and it worked too. Miko couldn't feel the pain because she was used to it. And so, she stood up from the ground and readied her flail.

"So that's how you want to play it huh?" she questioned.

The female Autobot looked surprised that she could speak, but she didn't say anything on the matter. That was fine with Miko, she hated small talk. She rather use her actions than her words. And speaking of actions, she started to swing the flail above her head.

"Well that's just fine with me," she added.

That's when she guided her flail to its target. Miko smirked behind her mask as it hit the female robot. Then she brought the head back to her and lunged forward. She clenched her robotic hands into fists and landed a harsh blow to the robot's midsection. The female grunted as she was tossed back from the attack. When Miko attacked, she aimed to hurt. That's all she had ever been taught, and it's all she knew.

Meanwhile, Raf was busy dealing with his own foe. The yellow bot turned his attention to him as his comrades made their way to the others. Raf thought that it was because of his small stature that that drew this robot to him. After all, he could see that this yellow Autobot was the smallest amongst them, and it looked to be the youngest as well. It was just like him. Raf found it odd that he could relate to this strange lifeform despite not knowing anything about it. All he knew was that it was supposed to be his enemy. And he couldn't disobey, the last thing he wanted was for his friends to be hurt because of his actions, especially Jack.

And so, he readied himself for the battle between them. His visor scanned the robot before running calculations ran through the screen. Within seconds he had his answer, he was given a clear shot. Raf aimed his blaster and fired it directly at the robot. The yellow bot was hit at his chest plate, he let out small cries as he was trusted backwards from the attack. Raf aimed another blast at him and fired once more. But before it could reach its target, the small Autobot transformed into his vehicle mode and avoided the attack as a result. This caught Raf off guard, but he wasn't dissuaded from his mission.

"Seems like you've got some tricks as well," Raf whispered.

That made the challenge all the more interesting to the young genius. He started to run some more calculations through his visor until he finally found what he was searching for. He composed a chemical concoction and released it into his circuits. His blasters were replaced as the chemical component was released into the atmosphere. A thick cloud started to form around them, so much so that it hid Raf's body from view.

Bumblebee was about to drive toward the enemy when the cloud of strange chemical made his form disappear into the smoke. Then he too was consumed by the dense fog. He quickly transformed back into his robot mode, but as soon as he did so he was hit from the back. Once again, he let out another cry. He pulled out his blasters and shot at the hidden enemy. But his efforts proved to be in vain as he was hit once again, this time from another direction.

Then it happened again, and then again, and then again. By the time he knew it, Bumblebee was trapped in a cloud of attacks. He was getting hit all over his body, and he was getting frustrated with the result. His voice whirled and buzzed with anger.

 _ **"Come out and face me like a Cybertronian!"**_

Raf remained hidden from view, but he could hear what the robot was saying. The young half being couldn't help but silently scoff. He wasn't a Cybertronian, at least not entirely or by birth. So that statement couldn't apply to him. Plus, Raf found it strange that this Autobot was the only one to speak in such a way. And he found it stranger that he was able to understand it. He wondered if the same could be said for his companions. Maybe it was because of their robotic half.

But he didn't focus on that for long as he returned his attention back to his target. He decided he let out another attack, his visor scanned through the smoke and located the robot. Once he was given the right coordinates, he aimed his blasters at it. They were fired and the sounds of the robot's cries could be heard. He had hit it, and for some reason Raf felt an overwhelming sense of guilt flood him. He didn't understand why though, after all he didn't know this being. But maybe he sympathized with it because of how young it looked. He could see the anxiety in the robot's optics, it was afraid. And it reminded him so much of himself.

But he had a mission to accomplish. And it was either finish it or face Silas's wrath. With that in mind, he aimed his blaster at the robot yet again.

As for the last techno-organic, Jack turned his sights onto the biggest Autobot of the group. And Jack could tell that out of all of them, this one was the strongest. Not to mention that it was obviously the leader of the group. A leader against a leader, Jack found it somewhat symbolic. Nevertheless, he positioned his sword at the right angle and lunged at the giant robotic being.

Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and the strongest of them all, was watching as his teammates were fighting against these new Cybertronians. Despite seeing it, Optimus couldn't believe it. When they first came to this planet, they were lead to believe that they were the ones here. And that included the Decepticons as well. But if that was the case, then why were these young bots here.

And that's what immediately caught Optimus's attention about them. These Cybertronians looked so young, around the same age as Bumblebee, maybe even younger than that. But they fought like warriors, they were as agile and powerful as any Cybertronian. However, Optimus couldn't deny that there was something off about these young bots. They looked like them, and yet they didn't at the same time. Optimus found this very strange. But he didn't have time to dwell on it for long as one of the young bots headed towards him!

With his weapon shining, Jack lunged at the leader, his efforts were blocked at the giant robot grabbed his arm. Jack grunted a little as he struggle to tug the strong grip away from him, he clenched his free hand into a fist as he prepared to punch Optimus right in his faceplate. But once again the Autobot leader managed to grabbed ahold of him.

Jack and Optimus, two leaders in their own right, were now stuck together in a battle of wits and strength. Despite holding onto the young bot, Optimus couldn't deny that he was having some trouble keeping him there. He could feel the young one's power trying to overcome his. However, Optimus was not about to hurt this young Cybertronian without trying to reason with him first.

"Stop!" Optimus exclaimed. "We don't have to fight."

Optimus had never been one to resort to violence first. Back when he was Orion Pax, he always tried to use his words instead of his fists. It's what earned him the title of Prime. Besides, there was something about this new enemy that made him want to avoid hurting him and his teammates.

"You have no chance of winning. You're outnumbered," Optimus added. "Surrender now or face the consequences."

But the young bot didn't look convinced, instead he looked enraged. Once again, Optimus could feel the raw strength emitting from this young Cybertronian. It was so animalistic… like a predator trying to dispatch its prey. Optimus had never felt such an energy before, and honestly it terrified him a little.

Meanwhile, Jack couldn't believe what he had just heard from this robot. It wanted _him_ to give up? How dare it suggest something like that. Jack never had a choice before in his entire life. He never wanted this. He never wanted to be a soldier for MECH, and he certainly didn't ask to be a techno-organic. But this was the life he had been cursed with!

And if there was any consolation for all the bad he had done or had been forced to do, it was that he had Miko and Raf. They were his closest allies, they were connected in many ways. Plus, they were the last and only ones of their kind. Having them gave him a reason to fight… but it also gave him a reason to protect them as well. And that included from Silas himself sometimes. Over the years Jack had taken the brunt of the abuse inflicted by MECH and Silas. It was never easy, but he remembered that Miko and Raf were always waiting for him at the end.

This robot didn't know anything. It didn't know what would be waiting for him if he allowed himself to give up. They would all be punished, and he would never allow Miko and Raf to get hurt because of him. He had to protect them, and unfortunately that meant that he had to do bad things in order to do so. And some of those bad things include fighting and taking apart robots like this. He glared at the Autobot leader.

"We may be outnumbered," Jack started.

With that Jack pulled his arm free from Optimus, he then held his sword high above his head and brought it down with full force. Optimus managed to block the sword with his arm, but he couldn't deny that the action hurt him. He let out a small grunt as the pain surged through his circuits. Jack was satisfied to have hit his target.

"But you're out of your depth!" he exclaimed.

That's when he raised the sword for another attack, but this time the giant robot was prepared for it. Despite being injured Optimus dodge the attack and managed to land a blow in the young bot's chassis. Jack gasped from the shock of the hit, it made him land on his knees. But before he could experience another blow, Jack lunged away from the Autobot leader.

He was about to aim a direct shot at the robot's chest plate, when he heard the familiar cries of his friends. He turned around and let out a small gasp as he watched Raf get punched by the yellow Autobot. Not just once but multiple times!

Raf had been hiding in his smoke cloud when Bumblebee decided to transform into his vehicle mode, with the expectation of his arms. They were armed with his blasters, he was going to blast his way out. He drove around in circles and aimed his blasters at the cloud of smoke surrounding him. And his efforts were rewarded as he heard cries of pain. He had hit his enemy, and he discovered his exact location in doing so. With that in mind, Bumblebee started to punch at the young bot. The last thing he wanted was for the strange Cybertronian to gain the upper hand over him again. And that's why he had to subdue him.

Raf cried out in pain as he was hit by both the blasters and fists. The recoil sent him scurrying on the ground, he groaned a little as he struggled to stand up. He watched as the yellow Autobot now stood over him, in full robot form. Blue optics meet brown optics, the youngest of each group were staring at each other. And in that moment, Jack feared the worst. Raf was down, and Miko was busy fighting off the blue femme. And then there was him, he was preoccupied with the leader of the group.

That's when he saw the yellow Autobot reach towards Raf, his eyes widen with horror. He could only imagine what the bot was planning, he couldn't let it touch Raf! As stated before, he was responsible for Miko and Raf's safety. He was their leader! And then there was Miko, the girl was holding her own against the female Autobot but she couldn't keep it up forever. Especially not when Raf was in need of help. He had to do something. With a protective glare on his face, he shouted at his adversaries.

"Enough!" Jack exclaimed.

He held his arm out to his comrades and did the only thing he could do at this point. Jack concentrated all of his energy into his hand and he focused on Miko and Raf's locations. He prayed that he wasn't too late to protect those that he held dear to him. There was another reason why Jack was referred to as the shield of his group. And these Autobots were about to see why.

The Autobots thought they had their enemies in a corner when something strange happened. A bright blue appeared in front of Arcee and Bumblebee! And that's not all, the force of it knocked them away from the young techno-organics. The femme and young mech grunted as they landed harshly on the ground. Ratchet was quick to rush to their sides as Optimus stared on in disbelief. That's when they all realized what had just happened. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Right in front of the two young bots was a bright blue light that resembled a shield.

Miko and Raf let out a small gasp as they finally saw the light. But their surprise quickly went away because they knew what it was. This was the true potential of Jackson, MECH's first success. This is why he was the shield. Not only was he a protector but it was also his main weapon. Miko and Raf always found it fitting that it was a shield, it fit his personality and his role.

It was something Jack took pride in, and it seemed like the Autobots couldn't help but stand in awe over such a gift.

"Remarkable," Optimus whispered.

Then his optics wandered to the source of such a sight, he saw that the eldest bot held his hand out to his comrades. Jack caught sight of the head Autobot's stare, and he couldn't help but smirk a little under his mask.

"I told you that you were out of your depth," he stated.

That's when Jack's hand wavered, his friends were safe now and he no longer had any need for his shield. The light faded away and Raf and Miko let out a sigh of relief as they faced their comrade. Once again, the two leaders of the groups were face to face. Foe against foe, but despite that Optimus couldn't help but gaze into the young bot optics. They told the story of a warrior, one that had been fighting since they day he was created and one that protected those he cared about.

But that wasn't all Optimus saw, he saw fear. This young mech was scared, but not of them. He was scared of something else. At that observation Optimus couldn't help but sympathize with him, both with him and his teammates. He knew that fear all too well thought. His kind were at war with each other, and Optimus had seen many younglings forced to become warriors and charge into battle. Most of them didn't survive, and those who did bore the scars of such fights.

His young scout was an example of such horrors. Bumblebee had lost his voice in an effort to protect their cause. And to this very day, he was without speech. Instead, he had been forced to rely on radio noises. Not a day went by that Optimus didn't blame himself for not doing more to protect the youngest of his group. And it was all the more reason to fight against the enemy, against the Decepticons and Megatron.

The young mech that stood before him seem to be an embodiment of fear, pain and suffering. And it was for that reason that Optimus wanted to reason with him. The last thing he wanted was for more younglings to lose themselves in a battle.

"Who are you?" Optimus questioned.

The question amused Jack, but he couldn't blame the large mech for asking. After all, this was the first time they were fighting against them in their full robotic forms. This was more than just a simple mission, this was a confrontation. But Jack couldn't deny that he found some comfort in the soothing voice of the mech. It sounded both powerful and diplomatic at the same time, nothing at all like Silas and his men. Plus, this was the first time someone other than MECH wanted to know more about him and his teammates. But Jack knew that he couldn't allow this Autobot to blind his judgement. If he did, then they would all be in trouble. And he wasn't about to forsake the safety of his friends because of this Autobot.

"Someone whom the likes of you have never encountered before," he answered.

Jack wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth at the same time. He didn't owe this mech any answers. Instead, he preferred to leave them in the dark, especially when they still had many advantages over them. In fact, there was one last resort they could rely on if things were to go completely south. But so far, Jack didn't see any reason to use it now.

But before Jack, Miko or Raf could make any other moves, their communication links were connected to Silas. His voice echoed through their helms.

" _Jackson, Miko, Rafael,"_ he stated.

He didn't sound too happy. And when Silas wasn't happy, that meant bad news.

"Commander," Jack greeted. "What's wrong?"

" _One of those blasted Autobots has penetrated the base!"_ he yelled.

"What!" Miko exclaimed. "How many of these Autobots are there?"

" _I don't know, but one of them is here and it looks like he's trying to free Breakdown!"_

The youngest of the techno-organics finally stood up from the ground and he dusted himself off before fixing his visor.

"I never thought that these Autobots would go this far for their enemy," Raf commented.

" _Neither did I,"_ Silas responded. _"But whatever the case, you all need to fall back right now. We've acquired what we've needed from Breakdown, he is no longer of use to us. They can have their broken parts."_

The three teammates looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement. If Silas saw no reason to continue with this fight, then they didn't need to waste their time here anymore. Besides, it wasn't a total lost. They had learned more about their enemies combat skills, along with their anatomy.

"Roger sir," Jack said.

With that, Jack turned to the youngest of his comrades.

"Fall back!" he exclaimed. "Raf, take us out of here!"

The youngest of the group nodded and calculated the correct formula for a smoke bomb on his visor. Once he had the answer, he allowed his systems to release the concoction into the atmosphere. A thick and powerful smog filled the air and it surrounded their forms.

The Autobots could see what the younglings were doing, they were trying to escape! And that's not all, apparently these younglings had a leader! They had heard them speaking to a silent voice in their helms, and that made them all the more concerned about who they were dealing with. Still, there was something about the three young ones that made Optimus want to know more about them.

"Wait!" Optimus exclaimed.

Before Jack and the others disappeared completely, he turned around to look at the Autobots one last time. And to his surprise, the leader… Optimus Prime… was staring right back at him. Their optics clashed with each other and Jack couldn't help but feel as if he were connected to the robot in some way.

But he knew better than that. The only reason he felt that way was because of his robotic half, there was nothing more to it than that. And so, Jack turned around and continued to run away until his form was clouded by the debris and smoke. Once he was out of sight he transformed into his human mode and he joined his teammates. They entered into the closest abandoned building and escaped through the tunnels hidden below the area. MECH had thought of everything when they chose this place for the set up, and that included an escape route.

Without another word needing to be said, they headed back to MECH headquarters, and to their leader. The man who was responsible for their creation and current situation. But as they traveled, they knew that they would never forget this day. After all, this was the first time they ever interacted with one of their kind, even if they weren't entirely from the same race.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside the area were the Autobots. They were still recovering from both their battles and their shock. They couldn't believe that they had just fought with Cybertronians that weren't Decepticons. And they were younger than any of the opponents they had dealt with before. That's the part that truly disturbs them.

But their enemies seemed to be capable of many surprises, because they just watched them disappear from their sights. This wouldn't be surprising, except for the fact that they didn't see them transform into their vehicle modes or hear any engine sounds. They just seemed to disappear as quickly as they appeared.

That's when the femme of the group pursued the strange beings. She ran right into the smoke cloud with her blasters out and open. She was prepared for any form of combat, but their assumptions were proven correct when she couldn't find them anywhere. She grunted a little, and even stomped her leg into the ground.

"This doesn't make sense, how could three giant beings just disappear like that?" she questioned.

That's when the medic of the team stood up from the ground, he rubbed the injuries he sustained from the young femme. He winced a little as he felt the sting of it reach his circuits. Never in his life had he been hit with such brutal force, it was so feral and animal-like. Not even the Decepticons could measure up to this level. But then he turned his attention back to his teammates.

"How in Primus's name is this possible?" Ratchet asked. "We were just attacked by Cybertronians, why didn't our sensors pick up their presence?"

 _ **"Do you think they were Decepticons?"**_ Bumblebee said. _**"They fought like Decepticons."**_

The Autobot leader heard all of his comrades' questions, and he was sad to say that he didn't have a good enough answer for any of them. This was certainly a first of all of them, especially when these younglings seemed to appear out of nowhere. He couldn't deny that he wasn't as interested as the others. There was something familiar about them though.

"I don't believe they were Decepticons," Optimus noted. "If they were, they would have made their way to Breakdown. But instead they chose to engage us in combat. And it looks like they were prepared for our arrival, they fought like true warriors."

Optimus could still feel the pain emitting from his arm, where the sword had struck. It even left a mark, something that Ratchet would have to repair later on. Bumblebee and Arcee also felt the side effects from their fight. They couldn't deny Optimus's words. Whoever these beings were, they certainly knew how to leave a mark where it hurt the most. But before they could dwell on it anymore, they received a transmission from their missing teammate, the Wrecker known as Bulkhead.

"This is Bulkhead, I need back up!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

That's when they returned back to reality, Bulkhead's voice sounded desperate. And they knew that they put their thoughts aside in order to help their comrade.

"Autobots, transform and rollout!" Optimus stated firmly.

As soon as they were given the orders, the group of Cybertronians transformed and they followed their leader to their destination. Within minutes they arrived and they came to Bulkhead's aid. He was busy fighting off Decepticons, including Breakdown himself. They quickly intervened and managed to scare off the enemies. Bulkhead cheered for his victory over his rival, even if he did rescue him from MECH. But either way, he had completed what they had set out to do. Normally, they would be happy for their friend, but they were still troubled over what they had just experienced.

"You won't believe the crazy day I've had," Bulkhead stated.

But the yellow bot and only femme rolled their optics over the comment. Somehow they doubted that, at this point they were sure they had seen everything and would believe anything that was put in front of them.

 **"** _ **I bet it's nothing compared to what we've been through just now,"**_ Bumblebee added.

This puzzled the green Autobot, and he titled his head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"It's a long story big guy," Arcee responded.

First Bulkhead explained how he got here and how he rescued Breakdown. Then they explained the situation to him, and none of them spared on any of the details. By the time it was over, the Wrecker had a look of shock on his faceplate.

"What!" he exclaimed. "Three other Cybertronians? Here on this planet?"

"It appears so," Optimus stated.

 **"** _ **I wouldn't have believe it myself, if I didn't see it,"**_ Bumblebee commented.

"But they fought against us, so they can't be Autobots," Ratchet added. "However, they didn't appear to be interested in the rescue of Breakdown, so one can assume that they're not Decepticons either."

"And they were so young," Arcee said. "Younger than Bumblebee as a matter of fact."

The young bot chirped in agreement, and the green bot was left to process everything. He certainly hadn't been expecting this. He came here to find Breakdown, and maybe exact some revenge on him in the process, and fight MECH. But this was really something. After all this time, they had assumed that they were the only Cybertronians on this planet. But now it looked like they had been proven wrong. However, Bulkhead's processor became filled with many questions. And he was quick to ask his leader.

"So what do we do now?" he questioned. "I mean given what you've told me it's not like we can go after them."

Optimus stood silent, many thoughts ran through his processor as he contemplated what was their next course of action. Normally, this would be something for them to deal with. But they didn't have enough information to go on. It seemed like they would have to get their human allies involved. There was only one human they could go to whenever it was something out of their reach, and that was Special Agent William Fowler. He was their connection to the human government, and the reason why they were able to stay in hiding for so long. It appeared that they would need his aid once again.

"We will return to the base, and contact Agent Fowler on the matter. Perhaps he can help us with the surveillance of these young bots," Optimus stated. "Maybe we can get sightings of them and isolate their location."

The others knew that it was a somewhat flawed plan, even Optimus knew that. But what choice did they have at this point? They had little to nothing to go on, and were desperate for answers. And so they agreed.

"Autobots, let us head back to base."

With that the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and traveled back to their base, but the Autobot leader stayed behind for several more seconds. Optimus had always been known for caring about younglings. He felt like they were the future, and therefore they needed to be set on the right path as soon as possible. A part of him hoped that he would see those young bots again, and maybe learn more about them. As crazy as it sounded, he was hoping that maybe they could become more than just enemies. They were at war, and they needed all the allies they could get. But he had a feeling that this wouldn't be an easy task to accomplish. Especially when these young Cybertronians showed no obvious signs of alliance.

"I fear that there may be more to it than meets the eye," Optimus stated.

And with that he left to join his teammates, little did he know that he was right about his assumptions. There really was more to this story than meets the eye.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**More than Meets the Eye Chapter 5**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

An open distress signal from an injured Decepticon.

That's how they got into their current situation at the moment. Needless to say that it went off without a hitch, or at least for the humans it did. That's what the techno-organics were for. It didn't come as a surprise to them when MECH's team was swiftly taken out by the Decepticon, including Silas himself.

But then again, why would they have to be worried? They were able to detect the Decepticon's presence long before she actually attacked. They had alerted MECH to her location and told them when she would attack. It was all a matter of acting on their part, even if it was difficult. And that's when they moved in. As soon as she attacked Silas, they attacked her! Miko landed on top of her as Raf injected her with a chemical mixture he created during their wait. It was supposed to incapacitate the Decepticon.

How the tables had turned for the Decepticon. And the look of surprise and shock on her faceplate was priceless, it mimicked that of the Autobots they encountered.

"How…?" she gasped.

They just stared at her with their glowing optics, all the while Silas had a smug smile on his face. He relished in the shock of the Decepticon as Jack quickly cut him from his restraints. Jack caught him and gently placed him on the ground. Miko and Raf were still holding onto the Decepticon when Silas made his way over to them. The smug smile was still on his face as he did so.

"Surprised?" Silas questioned.

The female Decepticon growled as she struggled a little, but Miko's grip and Raf's chemical mixture prevented her from doing so.

"Release me you organic parasite!" she yelled. "Or suffer the consequences!"

But Silas wasn't deterred.

"Does it look like you're in a position to make threats? Especially when I have these three on my side?"

He pointed to the techno-organics as he said that. The female robot looked at the three surrounding her, and immediately they caught her interest. She had never seen anything like them before, they looked Cybertronian and yet they didn't at the same time. They gave off a presence that as other worldly, even by her kind's standards. But she didn't have time to dwell on that for long as she remembered that they were currently her captors. She struggled some more before realizing that she needed more than just her strengths to survive. She also needed her words as well.

"And just how did humans manage to convince Cybertronians to join their side? Especially MECH?" she asked. "Unless they're Autobots of some sort. They're the only Cybertronians that are desperate enough to side with humans."

Jack, Miko and Raf couldn't help but agree with that statement. They had seen how protective the Autobots seemed to be over their human compatriots, and they couldn't understand why. But then again, who were they to judge. After all, they were giants compared to humans as well and yet they bowed down to a group of them. And speaking of which, Silas was more than ready to speak for them.

"Oh no, these beings belong to me," Silas stated. "I am their commander, and they do what I tell them to do," Silas explained. "A good example is how they were able to locate and trap you with such ease."

Her optics flinched at the assumption, but she had to give him credit for his honesty. The conversation made the three techno-organics very comfortable though. They didn't like how Silas presumed to have such control over them. He made them sound like they were possessions rather than actual living beings. They knew they should have been used to it by now, but it never ceased to make them feel helpless. It reminded them that there truly was no other recourse for their lives. They would forever be MECH's possessions, whether they liked it or not. Nevertheless, they didn't say anything as Silas continued to speak with the Decepticon.

"Which brings us to the current situation at hand," she added. "Let me guess, are you going to dissect me the way you did to poor Breakdown?"

Despite saying that, she sounded like she could care less about the Decepticon.

"Perhaps," Silas stated. "You robotic giants possess a wealth of information I need in order to understand your kind."

That caught her interest and she gazed upon him before turning her attention back to the three robots. She observed them even more, and she noticed how young they looked. They weren't as old as the other Cybertronians she came across during her lifetime, especially now. Younglings were a rarity to come by after the war broke out between the two sides. So to see them here of all places surprised her. But she needed to thread carefully if she was going to make it out of this situation alive.

"And what of them? Are they not enough?"

Silas looked at his creations before looking back at her. He wasn't fooled, he knew what she was implying. She wanted to get more information about the three. And he wasn't going to let that happen. As far as any Cybertronian knew, Jack, Miko and Raf were one of them. But that obviously wasn't the case, and Silas couldn't lose that advantage over them. So he answered as vaguely as possible.

"They are too young to know the knowledge I want," he stated. "And that's why MECH has been forced to come out of the shadows and pursue your kind like this."

"I see," she responded.

She could use that to her advantage, especially when this human just admitted that they were desperate. That's when a sudden idea came to her, an idea that involved getting rid of her enemies. And exact some revenge in the process.

"And what if I gave you the opportunity to obtain such knowledge?"

She seemed to capture their leader's attention as he stared directly into her purple optics. Jack, Miko and Raf knew that look all too well. They knew that he was about to do something drastic… and possibly dangerous.

"Go on," he motioned.

The female robot smiled over how easy it was to convince him. She had to work with it.

"There's a certain Autobot that has it out for me, her name is Arcee. She and I have some… history together. And nothing would make me happier than to watch the spark extinguish from her chest plate," she stated. "However, a recent event has caused me to become stranded on this wretched planet. This was her doing, and I would like to exact some revenge on her and her pathetic crew."

The three techno-organics could hear the venom in her tone, she meant business. And that made her dangerous. All the more reason to motivate Silas to join her.

"That's where you come in," she added. "You see, I may get in and out of places some Decepticons can't, but I'm still learning to navigate this planet."

Silas listened to her words and understood the situation she was in. She was just as desperate as them, and he could use that to his advantage as well.

"That being said, I can tell you that Arcee is the emotional one of the group. She thinks with her spark rather than her processor. Needless to say that it's gotten her into her fair share of trouble, especially when I'm involved," the female Decepticon said. "You can use that against her and lure her into a trap. Once you have her, the others will follow. And that's not an opinion, it's a fact. Those Autobots have such sentinel attachments towards each other, especially when their numbers are limited."

Jack, Miko and Raf listened to the conversation and the last statement caught their interest. The Autobots were limited? They're seemed to be a lot of them when they fought, but to hear that it was the opposite surprised them. If MECH was going to do this, then there was a possibility that they could wipe out the last of the Autobots. And maybe learn more about themselves in the process. That's when the female robot continued with her plan.

"And since you're so eager to learn more about our kind, you can have the Autobots. But Arcee is mine, you may have whatever's left of her after I've broken her."

There was a dark gleam in both of their eyes, and that's when they knew the deal had been made. With that, they released Airachnid and allowed for her to get her bearings. That's when Silas and the spider bot took off, leaving them behind. They had to cut down the rest of the crew. Plus, Silas didn't want the Decepticon to discover their secret. She was suspicious at first, but quickly dismissed it as she traveled away from the area. They guessed that her thirst for revenge overruled her curiosity. It worked for them, and they waited until they were out of sight to release the other soldiers. Once that was done, they transformed back into their human modes. Jack took the wheel in one of the vans and his teammates joined him for the ride back. That's when they finally expressed their opinions and comments on the matter.

"He actually made a deal with the very thing he's trying to dissect," Miko remarked. "Unbelievable."

Raf smirked a little at her statement and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He must be getting desperate if he's willing to side with the enemy on this matter," Raf stated.

Jack just rolled his eyes and turned around the corner to follow the rest of the soldiers. Just because they were created by him, doesn't meant that they had to agree with everything he did. But they were careful to keep such opinions to themselves, they didn't want Silas's wrath invoked on them. Hence, the reason why they only talked when they were alone together.

"You know Silas," Jack commented. "He's willing to do anything to get want he wants. Besides knowing him, if things go south, he can always take that spider bot as his next test subject."

The other two agreed and with that they finally reached the base. As soon as they were inside, Silas ordered his men to prepare the warehouse while the spider bot went over her plans until she knew them by spark. That's when Silas asked to meet with them personally, he wanted to discuss what their role would be in this plan. Of course, they were going to be the muscle once again. He wanted them to be ready for the future battle between themselves and the Autobots.

But that's not all he asked of them. With a serious expression on his face, he made a simple statement. However, it was something that carried a heavy burden, especially for them.

"I want you all to use Chimera for this mission," he stated.

The three teenagers felt shivers run down their spines at the very mention of that name. They hadn't heard it in a while, and they were hoping that it would stay that way for a long while. But much like the rest of their lives, they had no control over it. Silas wanted this from them, and they could never go against his wishes. But as stated before, they didn't always have to agree with him.

"Chimera sir?" Jack questioned.

"But we haven't used that move for a while now," Miko stated.

"It's still in development," Raf added.

But Silas wasn't deterred, he knew what he wanted. This was the perfect course of action for them to take. Especially when there was a lot on the line.

"Be that as it may, I still want you to use it," Silas stated firmly. "This is going to be a big battle. You performed well last time, but we were still unprepared for everything. This time, we're not going to take any chances. We're going to make sure that we leave as the victors."

That's when he leaned closer to the techno-organics.

"I'll say it only one more time," he sneered. "Use Chimera."

The tone of voice presented a warning to them, it was a tone Jack was all too familiar with. His body started to ache with memories of the past. Silas was joking around nor was he in the mood to pay games. And Jack knew all too well what that could mean for them. Miko and Raf looked at each other with uneasiness. They knew too, and they weren't going to put Jack at risk. With that they saluted him and kept their expressions firm.

"Yes sir!"

A smug yet proud smirk appeared on Silas's face as he watched his perfect soldiers. They were without a doubt his greatest creations. And he couldn't wait for his enemies to see that as well. He was going to showcase how powerful MECH was.

* * *

Jack, Miko and Raf couldn't believe how easy it was to acquire an Autobot. The Decepticon, whom they learned was named Airachnid, had been correct in her assumptions. As soon as she made an appearance, the Autobot named Arcee tracked down her signal and confronted her. And soon she was incapacitated by MECH. Overall, not a hard day.

The three techno-organics surrounded the unconscious femme as she was laid down on a lad table. Arachnid's webbing covered her entire body, rendering it pointless for her to struggle or escape. The three teenagers found themselves feeling a wave of déjà vu sweep over them. They were reminded of Breakdown's capture and dissection. They wondered just how far MECH would get with this one.

"You know, despite the intel she provided, I wonder if we can really trust that crazy spider bot," Miko remarked.

"What do you mean Miko?" Jack questioned.

Miko turned to her male companions and cocked her eyebrow a little.

"I mean that spider woman is exactly like our fearless leader, I can smell a double cross from a mile away between those two."

Raf listened to his teammate's concerns and nodded his head in agreement.

"She has a point. Arachnid's just as bad as Silas, and we all know how Silas has never been one to go through with a deal. And if that's the case, how do we know she won't try to do something similar?" Raf asked.

Jack crossed his arms and contemplated what he had just heard. He couldn't deny what they were saying. The Decepticon was aiding their group, but she was their enemy before then. Not to mention that she had done nothing to prove how trustworthy she was, she literally laid out a trap for MECH and captured most of their troops. Had it not been for them, who knows what she would have done. And he knew Silas all too well to know that he never went through with a deal.

"A crisscross into a double cross," Jack commented.

That's when Jack walked closer to the subdued Autobot, he gazed upon her features and couldn't help but compare them to Miko's. For his entire life Jack only knew one female robot and that was his teammate. But now, apparently there were more of them. Arcee and Airachnid proved that. Then he remembered how there were more male robots as well besides Raf and him. Well, there had been others before them but they didn't count since they were deemed failures by MECH. They weren't allowed to talk about them because of that. Jack shivered a little once he remembered of how they learned of their existence.

And now, this robot would be just another body to that pile. Just another sacrifice for the cause. Silas's words echoed through his mind once he thought of that.

" _You take many risks to make a success Jackson, remember that."_

That was the philosophy Silas lives by, and it was something he instilled in them all since they were born. And when Silas achieved such a success, he didn't hesitate to showcase it. That's the whole reason why he wanted them to go so far for their upcoming battle with the Autobots. And speaking of which… Jack stretched his muscles and massaged his back.

"Not exactly how I pictured spending this day, but we'll have to make do," Jack stated as he turned to his two companions. "You two better prepare yourselves. You how draining it is when Chimera is involved."

Miko and Raf looked as uneasy as Jack did, but they couldn't back out now. They stood tall and repeated Jack's actions. That's when they heard their names being called, it was time. Soon the spider Decepticon would end this Autobot's life and MECH would be there to pick up the pieces. Literally. The three techno-organics took deep breaths before walking over to the soldiers.

"It's show time you two," Jack stated.

Miko cracked her neck and her knuckles in response.

"Then let's make it worth it and give it all we've got," she added.

Raf nodded his head as he fixed his visor.

"I guess I'll see you both on the other side then," he said.

They gave each other small smiles before walking out to greet their enemies. Their only hope was that they would come out of this unscathed and intact.

XXX

Arcee had been taken, and they had a pretty good feeling by who as well. The female Autobot had been responding to an old foe's energy signature. Blinded by her thirst for revenge and desire for closure, she pursued it. And that's how she was taken.

But they were more than surprised to see that Airachnid, said old foe, actually aligned herself with MECH. Airachnid had always been a wayward Decepticon, but this was extreme even for her. They figured that she had her reasons, but they weren't concerned about that at the moment. All they cared about was rescuing Arcee, _all_ of her.

And that's how they had been led here. It was a trap, that was obvious and they had no idea what they were about to face. But Optimus Prime had a feeling that they weren't going to like it. The last time they tried to engage MECH in combat, they had been greeted by the sudden appearances of three Cybertronians. These young bots didn't like them or the Decepticons, but something about them felt familiar. It was almost as if they had been there long before they had. And that's not all, their abilities proved to be extraordinary and almost feral like. Optimus had never seen anything like it before.

They had learned nothing new about those bots. Agent Fowler had been unable to locate any trace of them. It's almost as if they disappeared off the face of the planet, they left as quickly as they appeared. And it puzzled the Autobots to no end.

But Optimus forced the thoughts away from his processor as he focused on the mission at hand. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and him were scouting the area, trying to find any signs of their teammate… or the spider femme. However, their efforts weren't bearing any fruits as the humans put.

Little did they know that their enemies were just around the corner. Jack, Miko and Raf hid in the shadows and observed the Autobots using their scanners. They could see their heat signatures as they moved all throughout the location.

"Look at them," Miko whispered. "They have no idea what they're doing."

That's when Miko fixed her twin tails and low ponytail before standing back. As much as she lived for the thrill of the fight, she wasn't looking forward to this. But at least she wouldn't have to worry about her teammates being in danger, they would be with her at all times. And she would be with them. They would have each other's backs in the best way possible. At least that's how they always had to look at it, it was the only way they were able to keep their sanities.

Jack stood tall and massaged his temples a little bit. He not only had to be physically prepared for this, but mentally as well. He turned to his teammates.

"Ready?" he asked.

They gave him a firm nod.

"Ready," they responded in unison.

That's when Jack walked over to them, he held his hands out to them. They didn't hesitate to take them and they took the other's hands as well. They were now standing in a small circle, hand in hand. That's when they all closed their eyes and tried to even out their breathing.

"Okay, focus you two," Jack said. "Focus on each other and me."

Miko and Raf followed his orders and pretty soon they could feel one another's energy signatures. But it wasn't enough, they needed to focus more.

"Breathe," he added. "Feel your energy and let sync with one another."

Their wavelengths were at odds with each other, but slowly they were changing. They could feel them becoming entwined with each other. Colors of gray, blue and orange flashed before their eyelids before they felt more at ease. It was working, everything was matching. They were in balance.

It was time.

 **"Let us become one."**

They allowed their bodies to transform into their robotic halves. They could feel their components breaking apart before being put back together. This wasn't a painful process, but it did take a lot of energy and focus. Everything had to be organized in a certain way in order for it to work. Maintaining it was another chore, and that proved to be more difficult that transforming into it. After several more minutes they felt that everything was in order.

With that, it was done. They were whole and they were together. Now it was time for battle.

* * *

"No luck Optimus," Bulkhead said.

 **"** _ **Not a single sign,"**_ Bumblebee added.

The two Autobots reported back to their leader, they looked high and low but they found nothing. They couldn't understand how Arcee could be here, or where Airachnid and MECH were keeping her. If this really was a trap, then they were winning so far. But if that was the case, then where were the fighters? Optimus was more than concerned at this point, not just for Arcee but for the rest of his teammates as well. But before Optimus could give any further orders, a domineering voice filled the air.

 **"Autobots!"**

The two young bots jumped from their spots while Optimus flinched at the very sound of such a tone. They scanned the area before finally coming face to face with the intruder. There, standing on top of one of the warehouses, was a robot of gigantic size. That's when said robot jumped from the warehouse and landed on the ground, the gravel crumbled beneath its weight. That's when it regained its composure and stared at the Autobots. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were practically shaking when they saw what exactly it was.

 _ **"** **Another Cybertronian!"**_ Bumblebee gasped.

"And it's a big one too!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Optimus's optics widen at the very sight of the robotic being. It was indeed gigantic. Even from a distance, they could tell that its height surpassed Optimus's. And he was the tallest of them all, they wondered if it was taller than Megatron as well.

Then there was its optics, they were a bluish brown color. It was something none of them had ever seen before, it was a marvelous color. They couldn't help but stare at them. Another trait that caught of them off-guard was the color scheme and body type it possessed.

Various body components of gray, indigo and orange collided with each other. Normally, this would be something to mock, but they seemed to match perfectly. And its body, everything seemed to possess a jagged edge or sharp end of some sort. Its stance was tall with legs that seemed to bend backwards at an angle, and servos that resembled claws. If Optimus could use two words to describe it they would be: warrior and predator. However, he couldn't tell if this Cybertronian was a mech or femme. Its features seemed to be a blend of both, an oddity to him.

"This Cybertronian…" Optimus started. "Isn't like the others."

That was an understatement, especially to Optimus. There was something off about this Cybertronian. But he couldn't put his digit on it. Something different... and familiar? He was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions at the moment. This was something beyond his comprehension it seemed.

When they came here to rescue Arcee, this was the last thing they expected to encounter. They could feel the raw power emitting from the Cybertronian. It almost made them wish they were encountering Airachnid, or any other Decepticon. Even Megatron would be a better suited match. At least they would know what they were getting themselves into. But this… this was unpredictable. And it was at that, that Optimus finally addressed the robot.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

The giant robot looked directly at Optimus, blue optics bored into bluish brown. It loomed over the Autobot leader as it composed itself to state who it was.

 **"I am Chimera."**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**More than Meets the Eye Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

 **"I am Chimera."**

They proudly stated that name, but they didn't know if it was something to be proud of. To their creator it was… but to them, it was a source of confusion and mistreatment.

Every time they allowed themselves to become this being, they felt so out of place and yet so together at the same time. They weren't even sure if they were individuals whenever they were together like this. And there were times where they were sure that they were just one being instead of three. It almost felt like this creation had a mind of its own, and they weren't sure if they liked it at times.

It was all so confusing!

And believe it or not, but they had discovered this form by accident several years ago. They didn't even know what they were doing until it happened. They would never forget that day, it was when they became one for the first time.

* * *

 _Jack, Miko and Raf were in the middle of a training session. This was nothing out of the ordinary for the three techno-organics, everyday seemed to offer a new opportunity for instruction. However, this training session wasn't like the previous ones. It was a battle royale, their opponents were none other than each other._

 _This would be the first time they would ever fought in such a way. Normally, it was one against one. But now, it was one against one against one. No one would be left out of this equation, and they couldn't deny that they weren't a little nervous about this. Jack and Miko especially felt anxious for Raf. The young techno-organic could hold himself in a typical sparing match, but this was something else. He would have to focus on two opponents rather than one. The same went for the both of them as well._

 _Honestly, they didn't know how they would be able to accomplish this. It also didn't help that all eyes were on them at the moment, including that of their leader. Silas was expecting them not to hold back for any reasons. He even took extra measures in order to ensure this. He ordered all the soldiers to clear the room and make sure that every camera was stationed on them. Their movements were being recorded right now, every single detail would be captured on video._

 _It was just another reminder of the lack of privacy they had here in this cage. And they were helpless to change anything about that._

 _And so, the three techno-organics stood at three corners opposite of each other. Once they got settled, they entered into fighting stances. All they were waiting for now was the signal. And it came right on cue as Silas's voice could be heard on the intercom._

" _Begin!"_

 _That was all they needed to hear as they rushed toward each other. Their bodies clashed together as they struggled to gain dominance over the other. Even in their human modes, traces of their robotic halves could be seen. Over the years, MECH took notice of how their strength went beyond that of an average human's. Not to mention that their bodies were sturdier than others. It took a lot for them to be injured in their human modes. Then again, the same could be said of their robotic modes as well._

 _But even with that being the case, they could still get hurt. And sometimes, they could've sworn that was Silas's objective at times. To hurt them, that way they knew how to hurt others._

 _Once it was obvious that they were getting nowhere, they pushed back and tried again. Punches and kicks were received and given. Bruises and cuts were starting to appear on their bodies as they struggled for dominance. But they had to keep going until there was a winner. Silas said that's how the real world works, and who were they to argue with him?_

 _Jack, Miko and Raf landed on the ground before deciding to lash out at each other once again. They dodged and attacked once another with brute force. Gasps and grunts could be heard, but there were no signs that any one of them were letting up. Jack punched Miko and kicked Raf, Miko elbowed Jack and knocked Raf off his feet and Raf jabbed at Jack and head butted Miko._

 _There were no rules in this game. All was fair._

 _That's when they were forced to retreat once again. They now stood where they started. The three techno-organics panted and flinched once they felt the recoils of the attacks they gave and received. But they had to work through the pain, that's what they had been taught throughout their lives. And that wasn't going to change now because of the different training session they were currently in. Nevertheless, they struggled to regain their composure._

 _And that's when they decided to use their other forms to fight. Within seconds they were now giant robots and they were facing off against one another._

 _It wasn't long before they got back into their fighting stances, once again they didn't hold anything back as they attacked each other. The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the room. Some of MECH's people even flinched at the sound. But Silas just smirked and watched in glee as his creations fought one another._

 _The three techno-organics continued to dodge and let out their attacks, and so far nothing seemed to have changed. They seemed to be on equal footing, despite the obvious differences in their abilities. But they couldn't deny that they were somewhat proud over being able to keep up with one another. But they then realized that wasn't enough for Silas and MECH._

 _They wanted a winner, this wouldn't end until there was one._

 _And so, they decided to take it a step further. Apparently, they all had the same idea for an attack that day. They were going to grabbed the other two opponents and try to maneuver them against the walls. At least, that's what they all said they were going to do after it was over._

 _Jack grabbed Miko and Raf, Miko grabbed Jack and Raf and Raf grabbed Jack and Miko. All three of them were now connected as their sparks thudded with excitement and their bodies pumped with adrenaline. Their optics bore into one another, there was nothing but affection in each and every one of them. They never looked at anyone else the way they looked at each other. The feelings they had as a team went beyond that of MECH's comprehension, and even Silas's. And for that, they felt like they had an edge over their prisoners._

 _They were one in that moment, and they didn't even realize it._

 _And that's when everything changed._

 _Their sparks started to beat faster, faster than ever before. At first, they just dismissed it as the affects of training. But then it evolved into something else. Slowly, their sparks started to glow, much to their shock. And it caught the attention of MECH as well. Silas couldn't help but be surprised too, and he was not a man that surprised easily. They all watched with anticipation over what was happening._

 _Meanwhile, the three techno-organics started to panic a little as a warmth spread throughout their bodies. But they didn't let go of each other as it did so. It was almost as if they couldn't... or wouldn't._

 _Before long, the glows of their sparks became a bright light that engulfed each and every one of them. Jack, Miko and Raf described the experience as being taken apart. But it wasn't painful, rather it was draining and empowering at the same time. And they couldn't do a thing about it as their bodies started to break apart… only for the feeling to turn into another._

 _It was the feeling of being put back together._

 _Within seconds, the feelings altogether subsided. The moment of confusion and shock wore off._

 _Now they felt whole, at least that's what it felt like. But something was different than before. Something they couldn't see at first. They came to the realization that their optics were closed, they struggled to open them for some reason. But they managed to, only to be greeted by the sight of MECH's scientists and soldiers, and Silas crowding around them. Looks of shock, awe and fascination adorned their faces as they seemed to be staring at them._

 _They didn't understand what was going on until they noticed how tall they looked. The ceiling was practically touching their head at this point, and these buildings were pretty huge._

 _ **"** **What did…? Why is… the ceiling closer than before?"**_ _they asked._

 _That's when they reached out to touch the ceiling, they gasped! Their hand didn't look like it belonged to either one of them! That's when they looked down to get a closer look at their bodies. They let out another gasp! Their body looked so different! It was a multitude of colors, their colors! Gray, blue and orange! Their hands started to move up and down their body, then they moved to their face._

 _Suddenly they finally caught sight of what everyone else saw. They saw their reflection in the glass of the observation area. Once again, another gasp escaped their lips! Their reflection wasn't their own! It was someone else entirely! Someone they didn't recognize, and yet they felt like they knew them._

 _ **"** **Jack… Miko… Raf!"**_ _they called._

 _The reflection spoke when they did! They moved to get a closer look, only for the reflection to move as well! That's when they came to a sudden, and somewhat horrific, realization. It was them! This being was them! They weren't just three beings anymore, somehow they managed to become one!_

 _But before they could anything else on the matter, Silas walked closer to them. There was a proud glint in his eyes as he watched them. That was something they were not used to, and honestly the sight of it scared them a little._

" _Glorious," he whispered._

 _Then a smug smirk spread across his face as he raised his hands in the air, gesturing to their new form._

" _This is Project Chimera!"_

* * *

Chimera.

That's who they were now. If it wasn't obvious enough, they were named after the very project that created them. Needless to say that many things changed that day. Suddenly, they found themselves training not only themselves, but Chimera as well. The form was very high maintenance, it required a lot of energy and focus in order for them to enter it. And it required the same amount of energy and focus for them to maintain it.

And now here they were, using it against an actual enemy. They had never done so before. This would be the ultimate test of their power and control. They couldn't allow themselves to disappoint Silas, severe punishment would ensue if they did. And so, they rushed to attack the Autobots!

The Autobots were too in awe over the sudden appearance of the Cybertronian, to prepare themselves for the attack. The giant robot went for the leader of the group, none other than Optimus Prime. He didn't have time to react as the being wasted no time in taking him down. It punched him with enough force to send him flying into a surrounding building! The other Autobots were more than shocked over the brute strength this Cybertronian. Optimus groaned as he struggled to pick himself off the wreckage he caused with his body. The giant robot looked ready for another attack.

That's when Bulkhead and Bumblebee readied their weapons and they charged at their enemy. The robot turned to them and wasted no time to taking them down as well. It grabbed onto Bulkhead without any struggle, and spun him around until it let go of him. The green Autobot let out a gasp as his body went through several buildings before finally skidding to a stop. Needless to say that Bulkhead let out several groans, he couldn't even pick himself off the ground.

 _ **"Bulkhead!"**_ Bumblebee cried.

It was just the smallest Autobot now. The being managed to take down the wisest of their group, Optimus, and the strongest of their group, Bulkhead, without any problem. That's when the giant robot turned its attention to him. Bumblebee couldn't deny that he was afraid, this robot was something else. Whatever it was, it went beyond their power and strength. He had never felt this afraid before, not even when the Decepticon leader destroyed his voice all that time ago. This was a new kind of fear… a fear of the unknown. The giant robot turned to him, and Bumblebee couldn't help but gasp a little.

 _ **"You want some of this?"**_ they asked.

They were about to charge at the young robot, but their efforts were interrupted once they felt a sharp pain in their back. They turned around to see none other than the Autobot leader himself. He had somehow managed to regain his strength and composure, and attack them! He shoved them out of the way, long enough for the younger Autobot to move to the other side. They landed on the ground, but they quickly got back up to face the two Autobots. The leader seemed to be protecting his young scout as he shielded him away from them. The action caused their spark to flutter a little.

Optimus didn't know how he managed to survive the strange Cybertronian's attack. When the being punched him, it felt as if something had stabbed him through his very spirit. The attack was that powerful and deep! The Autobot leader had never felt something like that before, not even during the Great Wars of their kind. The Cybertronian could put Megatron to shame!

He was about to pass out when he saw the giant being take out his largest comrade, then it turned its attention to his young scout. The look of fear in Bumblebee's optics was evident, and it made Optimus determined to get back up. He managed to do so, and he also managed to get the enemy away from his youngest comrade. Now he was staring into the enemy's optics as it stood back up, its height surpassing his own.

 **"Did you get up so I could knock you back down?"** it asked.

Optimus made a mental note of the Cybertronian's voice. There was something off about it, it didn't sound like it belonged to one being. Rather it sounded like a combination of voices, and they were speaking all at once. Optimus couldn't understand what this being was, and that made him somewhat uncomfortable with the situation. But he remembered why they had come here in the first place. They had come to rescue their other comrade, Arcee. She was in MECH's clutches, and that made him all the more determined to defeat this enemy. However, he also remembered that his other comrade needed help as well. He turned to his scout.

"Bumblebee, attend to Bulkhead," Optimus ordered. "I'll handle the enemy."

 _ **"Are you sure sir?"**_ Bumblebee asked. _**"This bot is tough."**_

"I'm sure Bumblebee," he replied. "Go to Bulkhead, and try to find a way to Arcee."

The young Autobot nodded and he transformed into his vehicle mode and drove to the area where Bulkhead landed. The giant robot saw this, but before it could make a move, Optimus grabbed onto its arms and held it back. There was a power struggle between the two Cybertronians.

 **"Back off!"** it yelled. **"You can't win against me!"**

They managed to get ahold of the Autobot leader's hands and pushed him into a building, but he still didn't let go. Instead, he pushed back and struggled to keep their attention on him. This was a ruse, a distraction. They knew that much. And they couldn't allow this robot to go through with his plans, it would mean a serious punishment for them if he did. And so, they managed to pull an arm away from his grip, they then clutched their hand into a fist. The fist came clashing down on the Autobot's helm. He let out a grunt, but he still didn't let go. Instead, he released them entirely, only for him to tackle them to the ground. There was an even bigger power struggle than before, the debris and rubble around them proved it.

 **"Get off me!"** they exclaimed.

The Autobot leader looked them straight in the optics as he wrestled them.

"Never!" Optimus stated.

Optimus struggled to keep this robot still. He had to keep the giant Cybertronian distracted long enough for his teammates to recover and find their other comrade. But this robot had very raw strength, very predator like. However, as he wrestled with the robot, he couldn't help but observe its body. Mainly the small details that could easily be missed. Along its body were many small markings, one could call them scars. He had seen plenty of them in his lifetime, especially during the times of war. His fellow Autobots and him bore many of them as well. While it shouldn't surprise him that a robot of this stature had so many of them, that's exactly what bothered him as well.

What had managed to leave so many marks on this Cybertronian?

And that's not all he noticed, the look in the robot's optics spoke to him. Despite maintaining a tough exterior, he saw what lied beneath it all. Inside this being was a fragile center, one that threatened to break at any second. He had seen such a front before. Where?

From him.

He couldn't recall the many times he tried to be optimistic and brave for his subordinates. But deep inside, he was just as afraid and worried as them. And now he saw the same turmoil in this Cybertronian. How was that possible? What could this giant being be so afraid of? And more importantly, who was this robot? Was it truly an enemy? Or did it have the potential to be an ally? Without even thinking, he tried to reach out to this being.

"I can help you."

In that very moment, the world seemed to stop for the both of them. Much to his surprise the robot actually ceased struggling. And Optimus watched as it seemed to be experiencing an internal conflict. Now it just stared at him with confused and shock optics. Its expression also matched the look.

They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Those simple words. They had never heard such a thing before. Never in their lives did anyone offer help, mostly because they had been taught not to ask. But also because they knew it was pointless. They had been raised and taught to be independent and to fight whatever obstacle came in their way. They learned the hard way that no matter how much they screamed and struggled, no one was coming to their aid. Those lessons had left their mark… literally and metaphorically.

And now, ironically, they were being asked this by someone outside their circle. An outsider, a stranger from another world and their enemy. Why was this robot asking to help them? Why did he feel the need to taunt them so?

No one was going to help them. _No one._

They had been born inside a cage, and the person who held the keys to said cage had no intention of giving it to them. And so, they were forced to struggle and accept their imprisonment. It took a whole lot of strength and power not to cry, as they snapped back into reality. Instead, they grabbed onto the Autobot leader as they hoisted him up in the air. He grunted as he had been caught off guard by the sudden attack, and he struggled in their grip.

 **"You can't help me!"** they argued. **"You can't help us!"**

They gasped a little at the slip, they had made an error.

And this didn't go unnoticed by the Autobot leader. It certainly caught his attention as he stopped struggling for a minute. Me? Us? Optimus found the mix in pronouns to be confusing, as well as baffling. Why had the Cybertronian refer to themselves in such a manner? Why did it seem to be so confuse over the matter? And why did it act like it did something wrong? But there was no time to dwell on the topic as the Cybertronian aimed a fist in his direction.

 **"Enough talk!"** they exclaimed. **"I'm going to end you!"**

And so, they punched their enemy right in the face. The attack sent him flying across the field, and that's when they remembered the other two enemies. They quickly headed for the area where they were last seen. Much to their surprise, and relief, they were still there. The young Autobot was struggling to get the bigger one back on his feet. But he appeared to be conscious as he let out a groan. That's when they noticed them, their bodies stiffened at the sight of them. They couldn't help but smirk underneath their mask.

 **"Going somewhere Autobots?"**

The green robot glared at them, before making his way toward them. He clutched his side as he did so, despite the obvious protests of his younger companion. They admired the persistence of the Autobot.

"You…" the bigger one sneered. "What have you done to Optimus?"

 **"I think you should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you,"** they answered.

That's when they moved their arms upward, and out sprang two blades. This was courtesy of Jack. One thing they had learned about Chimera was that it seemed to encompass their weapons and abilities. And sometimes it capitalized on them. For example, Jack's blade was multiplied into two. One for each arm.

 **"I can't wait to tear you Autobots apart!"**

With that they charged toward them, the two Autobots readied their weapons as they did so. They wasted no time in blasting them, the attacks didn't even faze them. They were used to pain, and this form was less vulnerable than their robot modes. And so, their blades clashed with their blasters. They both let out grunts as the sharp blades pierced their armor. That's when they kicked the big one aside and punched the smaller one. They now stood over their fallen enemies, blades still out and ready to taste more of their victory. They were going to end this, and they were about to bring them down when a blast caught them from behind.

It was enough to knock them out of their stance, they let out a grunt as they turned to face their foe. Of course, it was the Autobot leader. They glared at him, before turning to face him. They were getting annoyed with this robot! He was like a bad itch that wouldn't go away!

"Don't forget about me!" Optimus exclaimed.

 **"How many times do I have to knock you down, before you stay down you annoying glitch!"** they yelled.

But before any more moves could be made, they received a communication link from MECH's headquarters. It had to be Silas, who else would contact them in the middle of this? They wasted no time in answering the link.

 _"Chimera,"_ Silas addressed.

They were correct. They were always correct.

 **"What is it commander?"**

 _"Fall back! The cursed Autobot and spider bot managed to escape!"_

They couldn't help but express their shock over the matter.

 **"What?"** they asked. **"How is that possible?"**

 _"The piles of scrap played us that's how! The female Autobot was pretending to be unconscious, and caught the insect off guard. The two were fighting each other until the Autobot managed to get the upper hand, ended up cementing the blasted Decepticon before escaping!"_

 **"Got to give these robots credit for originality,"** they commented.

 _"Whatever the case,"_ Silas added. _"The spider escaped too, but not before changing form right in front of us!"_

 **"Changed forms?"** they questioned.

 _"I'll explain later, but for now, head back to base. We'll meet you there. Is that clear?"_

They stared at their enemies before finally responding.

 **"Yes sir."**

With that the transmission ended, and it was time for them to go. They retracted their blades and continued to stare at their fallen foes. They had enough energy to keep going for a long time, but they couldn't argue with Silas's orders. And so, they prepared themselves for their getaway.

 **"As much as I would love to end this, I'm afraid I have business to attend to elsewhere."**

That caught the Autobots attention, especially the leader's. Despite the sympathy he held for the giant robot, he couldn't allow for it to leave. It posed a risk to the world around them, especially the humans if it chose to enter their boundaries.

"You're not going anywhere," he stated.

The Cybertronian looked amused by his answer, and it let out a small chuckle.

 **"And how do you plan to stop me?"** it asked. **"The very notion of that is ridiculous."**

"And why is that?" the green Autobot asked.

They looked at him, before turning back to face the leader. An amused look was on their face as they did so. These Autobots really didn't know anything, and that's what gave them an advantage. They readied their hidden weapon, courtesy of Raf. Their mind performed the correct calculations before finally coming to a conclusion. Everything was ready for their departure.

 **"Because I can do this."**

With that, a chemical concoction was released from their circuits and it filled the atmosphere. A thick fog now covered them and incapacitated the Autobots, they started to cough and block their optics to the harmful cloud. They had calculated a formula that would be distracting to the robots, all the while their visor and face mask covered them. It was time for them to escape.

While the three Autobots were distracted by the fog, Chimera broke apart into its components. They went from one robotic being to three robotic being to three humans. The three humans managed to run through the cloud without being affected, and they entered the shadows before finally disappearing into the night. No one was none the wiser to their presence as they did so.

They left their enemies behind to deal with the mess. A mess that their combined form helped create.

XXX

"Changed forms," Jack stated. "You said that the spider bot changed forms? As in what we do?"

"Somewhat," Silas answered. "We've seen these beings take on two forms: one, their robot mode, and two, their vehicle mode. But we've never actually seen how they're able to do so. Plus, it's left us to wonder if they're limited to what vehicle mode they take on."

"And you figured it out?" Raf asked.

"More than that," Silas responded. "We've got it all on camera."

"Really?" Miko added.

With that, the soldiers pulled up the video feed on the screen. It was now on display for the three techno-organics to see. They watched as the spider bot and Autobot female duke it out before cement ended up being poured on the Decepticon. It managed to incapacity her, and free the Autobot, but not for long. The spider female broke through her prison before deciding to make an escape herself. They witnessed her scanning one of their helicopters using her optics. Once the scan was complete, she changed forms and flew away in it. Needless to say that they ere more than surprised with the act.

"So that's how it's done," Miko remarked.

"Genius," Raf commented.

"Indeed," Silas stated. "So now we're left to wonder… what can we do with this knowledge?"

That's when he turned to them, his eyes ran up and down their bodies. They couldn't help but feel a shiver run down their spines as he did so. Silas had given them such a look before, and it normally didn't mean anything good for them. The way he was looking at them, he didn't see the soldiers he crafted them to be. Rather, he saw them as the specimens they were born as. And it was then that they remembered all the others that came before them. How could they possibly forget about them, when Silas had done everything in his power to burn their images into their minds?

"You three will be undergoing a physical examination," he stated. "One that will determine if you all possess the component that allows for them to scan and transform."

They perked up at the command.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"That's right," he answered. "These beings were able to hide in plain sight because of this certain component. And while you all don't possess the ability to transform into vehicles, you do possess an alternate form. Meaning that there must be a similar component in your anatomy as well. One that we have overlooked or didn't pay any specific attention to."

The three techno-organics felt sweat trickle down their bodies as they felt their nerves getting the better of them. They had seen what Silas was capable of, he never hesitated to melt or cut things down when it was necessary. Whether it was human or machine, he would do it. And they were worried that they would be more names on his list. But Silas seemed to notice their nerves as he let out a dark chuckle. There were times where the man knew what they were thinking without them saying a word. That's how much control he had over their lives. It only reminded them of the cage they couldn't escape from.

"There's no need to worry soldiers," he remarked. "You three are far too valuable to cut down. That position will be saved for another… say an Autobot for example."

That both relieved and surprised them. They weren't about to say anything on the matter, but so far, MECH didn't seem to have any luck with keeping their prisoners imprisoned. Which was ironic because they considered themselves to be prisoners. Then again, maybe their existence was proof that MECH could hold onto prisoners. It was a strange paradox of sorts.

"We've learned many things about these Autobots during our encounters with them," Silas said. "One of those things is who the weak link is."

The weak link. Every group had one, and Raf knew that was the weak link in their group. It wasn't a positon he was proud of, but he knew it nonetheless. Not a day went by that Silas or someone didn't remind him of this fact. And it was then that he realized who the weak link was in the Autobot group. How could he not? He had literally compared himself to the robot the first time he met him.

"The young Autobot," he commented. "I think they called him Bumblebee. He's the weak link."

Silas gave Raf a small smirk before nodding his head. Perhaps the boy did have his uses after all, Silas was starting to think more of that lately. But still, he had a long way to go to match his predecessors.

"Very observant Rafael," Silas remarked. "And you're absolutely correct, this Bumblebee is the perfect target for such an operation."

Jack, Miko and Raf all gave each other concerned looks. It seems like they would have to encounter the Autobots once again, only this time MECH knew what they were looking for. They had a specific target, and a specific objective. This was going to be quite the mission for them. And quite the lesson as well.

"Once we have the actual component, we will start the physical examination on you three. One that doesn't involve any actual surgery. By doing so, we will learn more about your anatomy and abilities. And we will have a way to defeat our enemies. We will kill two birds with one stone."

They could hear Silas's tone. He wasn't kidding around, and that meant that there was no room for arguments. They had to agree, whether they liked it or not. And so, they saluted their leader.

"As you wish sir," they said in unison.

Silas nodded and turned his back to them.

"Excellent, you are dismiss until further notice," he stated. "I expect you to train while we get the operation ready. That includes training your Chimera form. We did a great job in conquering our enemies, but there is no form for error here at MECH. I expect nothing but perfection from you three."

"We understand sir," Jack said.

"Very good, you are dismissed."

And with that, the three techno-organics made their way to the training room of MECH's headquarters. As they did so, Jack's thoughts wandered to the Autobot leader, specifically his words.

 _"I can help you."_

His tone was genuine, and there was no hesitation to be found in it. He meant those words, and he was giving them to his enemy? The Autobot leader was a strange individual.

"I wonder how he could've done that," Jack whispered.

But despite wondering, he knew that it wouldn't happen. He had experienced too many disappointments in his life to know that. It was a lesson that would sometimes be burned into his very flesh, leaving scars behind so that he wouldn't forget. There was no hope here, mostly because it wasn't allowed. The only solstice he had was that he wasn't alone in this cage.

He had Miko and Raf, and for that he was grateful. He had his comrades, his friends… and despite Silas's arguments, his family. They were a small family of three.

And they refused for Silas or MECH or Autobot or Decepticon to take that away from them.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**More than Meets the Eye Chapter 7**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

The Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, was home to many secrets and occupants. Both high and low classes of warriors walked through its halls. Each of them had their own agendas and abilities that distinguished them from one another. And sometimes those agendas could led to a clash of conflicts. Needless to say, that lately said conflicts had been more frequent. Some might argue that this was occurring due to the new occupants arriving there.

Mainly a certain spider bot by the name of Airachnid.

She had arrived not too long after her encounter with MECH. Apparently, she saw the encounter as a good opportunity to get back on the Decepticon's good side. Especially with the leader of the whole operation, Megatron. And while some were not too thrilled with her arrival, Megatron couldn't help but be curious to what led her back to them after so long.

It was no secret that the spider femme preferred to work alone. And to be fair, she accomplished many successes through that lifestyle. However, it did led to many arguments between the Decepticon army, which in turn led to Airachnid going solo. Megatron saw no reason to imprison her there with them, so he let her do what she wanted. And now here she was, back in the very headquarters she had worked so hard to get away from.

How could he not be curious?

"It seems like the spider had returned to her former web," Megatron remarked.

Airachnid gave the Decepticon leader a cruel, but welcoming, smile as she bowed before him. Despite her pride, she knew better than to openly oppose the warlord. She may have had a reputation, but so did he. And his reputation went beyond hers. Besides, she had something that could be of value to him. At least, it was something none of them seemed to be aware of. And she knew for a fact that wouldn't be tolerated.

"Lord Megatron," she greeted. "It's been too long… but it's good to be back."

With that, she stood back up and was met with a glare from the second-in-command, Starscream. Out of all the Decepticons here in this base, it was him who had issue with her presence. And she couldn't help but rub that fact in his faceplate. Then there was the spy that stood on Megatron's other side, Soundwave. The silent mech had a way of hearing and knowing everything there was to know about anything. One thing was for certain, much like Megatron, he was not a bot to cross. He was another enemy that Airachnid couldn't stand in the slightest. But she couldn't focus on them for long as she turned her attention back to Megatron.

"Indeed," he responded. "I must admit that I didn't think you would ever come back. Why the sudden change in spark Airachnid?"

"While I do love working with myself, I'm afraid that I have come across some new information that might be vital to the Decepticon cause," she explained. "At least when it comes to the new enemies that are lurking on this planet."

This intrigued the Decepticon warlord.

"Enemies?" he questioned. "The Autobots?"

He really didn't know, and for that Airachnid couldn't help but feel empowered. She knew something the Decepticons didn't know, and she could use that to her advantage.

"I am well aware that the Autobots still pose a threat here, but they are not the enemies I speak of," she answered. "No, there is another."

That's when the Seeker himself interrupted the conversation.

"Preposterous!" Starscream exclaimed. "The only enemies here are the humans, and they're so insignificant that we could easily crush them with our statures!"

The warlord turned to his subordinate and glared at him. This caused the second-in-command to freeze in his steps, much to Airachnid's pleasure.

"Be silent Starscream," Megatron warned. "Let us hear what Airachnid has to say on the matter."

Reluctantly, the Seeker backed off and he returned to his position. With that the Deception leader turned his attention back to the spider femme.

"You many proceed," Megatron said.

She nodded her head.

"As I was saying," Airachnid started. "During my forced stay here I have come across some enemies that could be a potential threat to the cause. I'm sure you've heard of them thanks to Breakdown."

Megatron's thoughts wandered to his solider. He did recall a certain incident that caused the Wrecker to receive a new look. His optic had been taken, and he was nearly melted down in a failed attempt to learn more about their biology and anatomy. He managed to escape, with some help from the Autobots, but the scars he bore were evident. Not to mention humiliating. But Megatron had allowed for him to continue with his service to the Decepticon cause, mainly because he still saw some purpose to his existence.

He did indeed remember the name of the group responsible for Breakdown's current condition though, and his gaze became fixated on Airachnid.

"MECH," he simply said.

"Precisely," Airachnid answered. "Now I know what you're thinking. How could these puny lifeforms be so dangerous? Well I'm sure Breakdown's little makeover session is proof that, but if that wasn't enough, there's more."

"More?" Megatron asked.

"I think it's better to show rather than tell," she said. "As I'm afraid I still don't understand it myself."

With that Airachnid searched through her processor and found the proper file. There was something MECH hadn't been aware of during her initial encounter with them. She had been recording everything the entire time, it was a hobby of hers. She took enjoyment in watching herself maim her enemies, having recordings allowed for her to relive the moments over and over again. However, this time she managed to catch something other than her enemies. She had made a rather interesting discovery with her encounter with MECH.

And so, she pulled out the file and projected it using her optics. Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and some Vehicons watched as a recording played right in front of them. They saw Airachnid take out some MECH soldiers before striking a conversation with what looked to be the leader of the group. So far, nothing interesting had happened. But that's when things took a turn for the unexpected.

Suddenly, three Cybertronian lifeforms appeared out of nowhere and took down Airachnid! That's when Airachnid froze the footage and zoomed in on the enemies. The spider femme certainly had the Decepticon leader's attention as he took several steps closer to the projection, along with Starscream and Soundwave. The warlord observed the young Cybertronians closely before looking back at Airachnid.

"Is this some kind of game?" he asked.

Airachnid smiled before closing the projection.

"It's as real as you and me," she stated. "It seems like MECH has some secret weapons of their own, ones that involve our kind."

"That's impossible!" Starscream remarked. "Our scanners should have picked up their energy signatures when we entered this orbit! How is it possible that these Cybertronians have gone under our radar for so long?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answers to that, which is why I came here," she stated. "I thought you should know that there are more of our kind out there, and it seems like they've sided with the humans on the matter."

"Can you be certain that they're not Autobots?" Megatron asked. "They've made it clear that they have no issue siding with those pests."

"I'm certain. MECH's leader, this Silas person, and I made a deal that involve the destruction of an Autobot. Why would these Cybertronians be involved in such a matter if they were Autobots themselves?" Airachnid stated. "And I knew that they couldn't have been Decepticons because, as you said, why would we associate ourselves with those vermin?"

Megatron listened to the spider bot's explanation and evidence, before nodding his head in agreement.

"So MECH has a neutral party of Cybertronians under their grasp," he commented. "And by the look of it, they seemed to be younglings. No older than that blasted scout of Optimus Prime."

"Yes," Airachnid said. "However, I wasn't able to gather much data or information from them other than this recording. If I didn't have this, I'm sure I wouldn't believe it either. But I assure that they're real and they're here on this planet, working for an enemy that wishes for our destruction."

"I see," Megatron replied.

"However, I feel like there is something else to note on the matter," Airachnid added. "As you may have figured out by now, MECH's purpose for this hunt against our kind stems from acquiring knowledge. They didn't hesitate to take down a Decepticon or an Autobot because they hold no bias for side, they simply want more information regarding Cybertronian life."

"Then why don't they just acquire it from those younglings if they're working for them?" Starscream questioned.

"Excellent job following along Starscream. And I was worried that I was going too fast for you," Airachnid remarked.

Starscream sneered at her in response, which she paid no mind to as she continued on with her speech. She could tell that the warlord was growing more and more interested with what she had to say.

"As Starscream so graciously pointed out, MECH wishes to learn more about Cybertronian kind. But for some reason they haven't been able to acquire it from them. Which I found to be rather odd and strange, the leader himself even admitted that they don't possess the kind of information he wants," she said. "That's why he went looking for an alternative source, hence the reason why Breakdown was taken and why they wanted my help in securing an Autobot for them. Now why would MECH want more information on a subject they already have? I don't know about you, but it seems to me that they're hiding something important about these younglings."

Megatron listened to Airachnid's words and he couldn't deny that there was some truth to them. As much as he loathed the organic lifeforms of this planet, he couldn't stand the idea of their technology being in their hands. Especially when these Cybertronians seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The matter certainly brought up many questions, questions he didn't have the answers to. That's when turned to his most trusted spy and follower.

"Soundwave, send some Vehicons MECH's way and see if you can confirm Airachnid's information," Megatron stated.

This shocked the Seeker as he let out an audible gasp.

"My Lord, you can't be serious!" he exclaimed. "You would actually waste valuable time and resources just to go on a wild chase for invisible younglings? We should be focusing our efforts on ending those dreaded Autobots once and for all!"

Megatron turned to his wayward follower and glared at him. He then took several steps toward the Seeker, much to Starscream's worry. The warlord's height towered over his own, his very presence was enough to send anyone into submission. It was a talent Megatron never hesitated on using.

"Humans have our technology in their hands Starscream," Megatron argued. "The Autobots are partly responsible for that, but these humans are more open with their attacks. And that includes sending their Cybertronian allies after us. We need to learn more about them, if we wish to properly combat them if we were to ever run into them again. It was humiliating enough to know that one of my strongest warriors fell victim to them, I won't have a repeat of that humiliation."

Starscream listened to his leader's words before turning his gaze toward Airachnid. He was greeted by the sight of a smug look on her faceplate, she seemed to be satisfied with the results. And he couldn't help but feel his energon boil at the very thought of it all. But he was in no positon to argue with Megatron at this point. However, he did feel that it was necessary to point out the flaws of Megatron's plan.

"But my Lord, you have no way of locating MECH's headquarters. There locations seemed to have varied with every encounter."

That's when Airachnid took the spotlight from him once again as she gestured towards herself.

"If I may Lord Megatron," she said. "I can give you coordinates to one of their headquarters. I had the pleasure of traveling there when I first encountered them."

Megatron looked at the spider bot and he contemplated her plan. After several seconds, he gave her a firm nod of his head.

"Very well," he responded. "Soundwave send the Vehicons to the coordinates Airachnid supplies you with. Attacking these organic vermin might provoke them enough to send the younglings in. Especially when they see that it's a threat too big for them to handle using mere humans."

Soundwave, as silent as ever, simply nodded before turning his attention to Airachnid. The spider femme walked over to him and projected the coordinates using her palm. Soundwave analyzed the location before sending the results to the Vehicons chosen for this scouting mission. He also gave them a firm list of orders that included turning on their optic scanners. Video feed would be linked to the Nemesis's control room. Therefore, every one of them would be able to see what they saw.

Within minutes, the sounds of Vehicons heading out the Decepticon warship could be heard. And they video feed opened to show them traveling to the assigned location. With that done, all that was left to do was to watch and wait.

* * *

"I'm bored," Miko complained.

Jack and Raf couldn't help but roll their eyes on the matter. They were currently in one of the training rooms MECH provided for them. And so far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Silas had been ignoring them the past few days, ever since their last encounter with the Autobots. MECH and him were too busy preparing everything for the arrival of their next test subject.

But they weren't complaining about being ignored. Because of it everything was normal, or as normal as could be for a trio of techno-organics. In fact, they would describe the day as one of the rare quiet times they had to themselves. But that seemed to be the problem for the second oldest of the group.

Out of the three of them, Miko had always been the one with a thirst for action. The teenage girl could barely keep still whenever there were times of peace and quiet. And honestly, Jack and Raf couldn't blame her for reactions to such a situation. They all lived in the same hostile and restrictive environment, but they had their own ways of coping with it.

Jack spent most of his days training and making sure that Miko and Raf were provided for.

Raf was able to keep himself occupied with the various technologies MECH had provided for him.

And Miko, she coped by fighting whatever was put in front of her. She held no preference or bias for a target, that's what had been instilled into her since the day she was born. She had been taught and raised to fight first and ask questions never. Needless to say that these lessons had taken their toll on the young techno-organic. In her training, she found a strange and twisted sense of pleasure in taking down those who were bigger than her.

The only exceptions were Jack and Raf. To her, they were more than just targets. They were her closest allies and the only people she could trust in this world. That's why she wouldn't allow for any harm to come to them. And so help the being who was foolish enough to even attempt to do so. She would end them before the thought crossed their mind.

But ironically, it was her thirst for battle that caused her to be so restless. Which is what led her to her current predicament, and Jack and Raf knew this all too well. The oldest of the group walked toward his comrade and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's funny how one can be bored when you have a life like ours," he commented. "You're a half human, half robotic being. And yet you can still find boredom."

Miko gave her ally a sly smirk before lightly elbowing him, much to his amusement.

"Hey it's because of this life, that I'm bored to begin with my dear shield," she replied. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go but here."

"And it's not like Silas gives us many options either," Raf added.

The three techno-organics silently agreed on the matter. This was a topic they hated to bring up, mostly because they knew that they couldn't do anything about it. They found it so ironic that a mere human like Silas had so much control over the both sides of their lives. They could easily squish him in their robotic modes, it wouldn't be hard. There were times where they actually pictured it.

But something always kept them from doing so. And they knew exactly what they was, fear. They had seen what Silas was capable of, his cruelty knew no bounds. The fate of their carriers was proof of that. They didn't know too much about them, only that they served their purpose when they gave birth to them. But they knew that their births weren't an easy process, hence why multiple precautions had to be made during their pregnancies.

And it was also because of their carriers' demises that they were forced to be shackled to Silas. With nowhere else to go and with no one who knew of their existences, they were labeled as MECH's property. There were too many reminders of this fact.

Miko let out a sigh as she watched over to a mirror located in the training room. She stared at it blankly, her own reflection stared back with the same expression. She hated her reflection, mostly because she saw nothing. There standing right in front of her was a girl with no past and no future, at least not one of her choice.

Everything about her was prepped and polished to fit the mold of a solider. Silas didn't allow for them to express themselves, he said that it encouraged independence. And so Jack, Raf and her practically wore the same uniform every day. The only difference was their colors. Shades of silver and gray were assigned to Jack. Shades of silver and orange were assigned to Raf. And shades of silver and indigo were assigned to her.

Then there was there was their physical features. They were as dull as a white board. Jack and Raf's hairstyles looked like they had just been signed up for military school. And then there was her, Silas had allowed for her to grow her hair over the years, but it was always fashioned in the same style. It was nothing more than a low ponytail. This was how it had always been, and this was how it will be in the future.

Everything had been planned out for them. Everything would always be the same for them, nothing would change! The very thought of that was maddening! She wondered how it would feel to break free from the chains Silas had crafted for her comrades and her.

"What do you think humans our age do?" she questioned.

That caught the other two techno-organics off guard. But they couldn't deny that they would wonder about the same things as well. However, their daydreams were limited as much as their freedom was. With little to no information about the outside world, they didn't really know what to daydream of. And so, it was really had a matter of imagination.

"Our age?" Jack asked. "Well I can imagine that most people 'our age' don't look the way we look."

"That's true," Raf commented. "But I bet they like to hang out with their friends… and families."

Miko smiled at her youngest ally and walked over to him to playfully ruffle his hair.

"You know, I don't doubt that," she said. "They probably like to get into all sorts of mischief too. Like breaking the rules and going against the authorities."

"Sounds too much like you," Jack remarked. "Can you imagine a world where there was more than one Miko?"

Raf and Miko chuckled at the very thought of it.

"That just means that there would be more of her to love," Raf said.

"Ain't it the truth," Jack responded.

Miko rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her two closest comrades. Despite their imprisonment, she could at least take joy in their presence. She loved them, she loved them more than she loved her life. And if given the choice, she would gladly trade it for theirs. Jack and Raf returned the embrace. It was little moments like this that gave them a reason to keep going.

But that was all about to change.

Their moment was interrupted when the sounds of the alarm filled the air, along with its flashing red lights. They let out a series of gasps at the sudden change. But that's when the video feed connected to their training room was turned on. Silas's face filled the screen, an annoyed look adorned his face. They immediately saluted him.

"Sir!" Jack greeted. "What's going on?"

"The Decepticons, that's what's going on," Silas stated. "It seems like they've returned to one of our headquarters. The very same one where you previously fought the Autobots."

"They've gone back there?" Miko asked. "What for?"

"I'm not too sure, but whatever the case, we can't have them destroying the property. MECH has valuable technology and resources there. Therefore, I'm sending you three to go after them. You are to stop them from entering the premises, by any means necessary. Is that clear?"

"We understand sir," Jack said.

"And you are to report to me as soon as the enemy is defeated," Silas added. "We can't have any more distractions for this upcoming projection, especially when we've come too far to turn back now."

"We're well aware of the importance of this project for you sir," Raf commented. "We shall not fail you."

"See that you don't," he stated. "I would hate to administer a punishment this early in the day."

With that the screen went blank, and the three techno-organics wasted no time in heading out. They fixed their uniforms and started the vehicle for their transportation. Raf drove quickly and he made sure to avoid being seen, as a result he stuck to the back roads. And it wasn't long before they caught sight of the enemy. Raf hid in the rocks and shadows before finally coming to a stop.

They exited the vehicle and hid behind some rocks, they watched as the enemies transformed into their robot modes. They then made their way to MECH's property, something Silas had ordered them to prevent. Through any means necessary he said. And that only meant one thing, he wanted them to use their robot modes. Which was more than fair, a robot against a robot. Besides, Jack was able to count the enemy robots. There seemed to be a total of twenty, it was certainly more than they were used to fighting.

Jack was sure Silas knew of this fact, but failed to mention it beforehand for this very reason. But it didn't matter, they couldn't turn back even if they wanted to. Jack turned to his teammates and gestured for their transformation. Miko and Raf nodded in agreement, clearly understanding the intention. And so, they prepared themselves for the battle ahead of them.

"It's show time," Jack stated.

Miko smiled and massaged her muscles before standing tall.

"And to think I was just complaining about being bored a second ago," Miko commented.

"Well looks like you got your wish for some action," Raf replied. "Let's just hope we can follow Silas's orders… and get back to base before anything else crazy happens."

"No arguments here," Jack said. "Let's take these foes down."

* * *

Megatron, Airachnid, Soundwave and Starscream all watched as the Vehicons made their way towards MECH's property. The Vehicons scanned the area for any lifeforms, but nothing turned up. There were no signs of any human or Cybertronian life. In other words, nothing out of the ordinary. If MECH knew about their arrival, they were reacting the way he had hoped they would. And Megatron was beginning to wonder if this mission had been a waste of time. He was even tempted to call back his troops, but then something happened that caught all of their attentions.

A rock was tossed in the direction of the Vehicons, the force of it was strong enough to take out five Vehicons at once! Megatron perked up a little once the Vehicons turned to face the source of the forceful attack. And there they were… the young Cybertronians in all their glory.

"Impossible…" Starscream whispered.

The spider bot rolled her optics as she crossed her arms, and looked upon the Seeker with a smug smirk.

"I told you so," Airachnid commented.

Megatron just stood there in awe over what he was seeing. It had been a long while since he had seen younglings, he amused most of them were either disbanded all across the galaxy, or they were terminated during the Great War. But now here were three of them, and it seemed like Airachnid suspicions about them had been confirmed. MECH had more of their technology than they realized, but it was time to see what that technology was capable of.

"Let us see if these younglings are worthy enough to call themselves warriors," he remarked.

And with that, they all watched and waited for the end results of this sudden battle.

* * *

Miko stepped out of her hiding place, and was quick to draw their enemies' attention to her. She had picked up a small rock and took aim for their heads. One thing they had discovered about themselves over the years was that they possessed fine honing instincts. Each of them were marksmen in their own rights. And it was something she was rather proud of.

However, she also wanted to see just how many of them she could take down in a single fling. She waited until some of them were aligned enough for her to take aim. Once she had her targets, she threw the projectile toward them.

She took out five of them!

And it seemed to garner the other's attention. Now all eyes, or rather optics, were on them. Jack and Raf were more than quick to rush to her side, and she smiled down at her eyes like a predator would do with their prey. She cracked her robotic knuckles and allowed for her mask to appear over her faceplate.

"Hey! Don't you know how rude it is to step onto one's property without knocking first?" Miko stated.

The Vehicons simply glanced at each other, before Miko took the first steps in instating contact with them. She jumped from their location and landed harshly, yet gracefully, on the ground. The sudden impact sent vibrations along the terrain, and managed to throw some of the Vehicons off balance. That's when she stared down at them once again.

"But that's okay, I hate formalities anyway. Let's just skip to the butt whooping."

That's when Jack and Raf joined her as they took landed on the ground beneath them. That's when the Vehicons took aim at them with their blasters.

"By the orders of Lord Megatron, stand down!" one of them exclaimed.

This caught their attention, and somewhat amused them a little.

"Megatron?" Jack questioned.

"What's a Megatron?" Miko asked.

Raf ran some calculations through his visor and pulled up past information he collected on the enemies they encountered. Multiple files on the small group of Autobots appeared, while only two files appeared on the Decepticons. He also prepared himself to collect data on the current enemies they were facing.

"We haven't had too many encounters with the Decepticons compared to the Autobots. But it sounds like their leader," Raf commented. "According to my files, the Autobots referred to their leader as Optimus Prime. Perhaps the Decepticons also have someone similar to that."

"How dare you compare our mighty Lord to that waste of scrap!" one of the foes shouted.

Miko scoffed and brushed off the comment before glaring at their opponents. She placed her hands on her metallic hips and shook her head in disapproval.

"How dare us?" she asked. "How dare you stick your unwelcomed chasses onto private property! The nerve of you bucket heads, can I take them out now oh mighty shield?"

Jack smirked at her actions and statements before nodding his head.

"Just be careful," he noted. "Raf and I will take the outside groups while you take on the middle."

"Seems fair," she commented. "Now let's get to the butt whopping."

With that she pulled out her signature weapon, her flail. A large wrecking ball sized projectile landed harshly on the ground, its handle held in Miko's petite yet sturdy hands. The introduction and size of the weapon startled the Vehicons a little, but they weren't done yet. Jack unsheathed his sword and pulled out his blaster. Raf scanned the group he was in charge of taking care of, and pulled out his own set of blasters as well.

With that the Vehicons fired on their opponents, and they were more than quick to dodge. Miko jumped high into the air and swung her flail around until it came into contact with the first Vehicon. She then landed on the ground and pulled the giant wrecking ball out of its place, leaving behind nothing but pieces of scrap metal. She smiled at the wreckage she left behind, before swinging the flail again.

Jack was able to cut through two enemies before they started shooting more at him. He used the rocks around him to hide, before scaling their walls and landing on the opposite side of the foes. With that move, he was able to take out another enemy. Once again, the blasters were set on his coordinates. But he knew that he had an advantage over them. He held out his hand and he focused on his energy, a shield was produced. That's when he charged at the rest of his assigned group, sword out and shield covered.

Raf scanned his enemies and pulled up information on their blasters. From what he could gather, they weren't as powerful as their former foes. This were rather low grade blasters, something he could handle with ease. And so, he ran some calculations through his visor and found the right upgrade for his blasters. Another perk of the technology he used was that he was able to change the frequency of his blasters. And for this situation, he needed a setting that could easily outdo his enemies. Once he had the upgrades he wasted no time in disintegrating the Vehicons.

* * *

Megatron watched as the younglings managed take down every single one of his soldiers. They did so without breaking a circuit. Not to mention that they had abilities that none of his soldiers' possessed. A shield producer, a blade similar to his own, a flail with a wrecking ball attachment, and a reliance on technology he had never seen before.

It was all new to him.

And the way they fought, it was almost as if this was second nature to them. They fought like true warriors. Perhaps they were more worthy than he originally thought. But the battle wasn't done yet. He continued to watch in silence.

* * *

Scraps of metal were scattered all over the area, along with a strange blue colored fluid. They noted that it looked similar to the crystals they fed on, but they quickly dismissed the idea once they remembered what they came here to do. Miko walked over to the piles of scrap and started to kick them away for entertainment.

"That was too easy," she said.

Raf agreed with his teammate as he analyzed the carcasses of their fallen enemies. He scanned them and documented them in his archives. He made several notes on their fighting techniques and their weapons. So far, he couldn't help but notice how limited these robots seemed compared to the others they fought. They didn't look as dangerous either.

"By the looks of it, these guys may have been cannon fodder," Raf commented. "Low class soldiers maybe?"

Jack analyzed the broken parts and he nodded his head.

"That would explain the similar appearance," Jack remarked. "At least Silas won't be disappointed with our findings. Especially when we've learned more about these Decepticons."

"You mean their leader?" Miko questioned. "What was it again? Megaton?"

"Megatron," Raf corrected. "And judging by how these guys got defensive over him, he must really be someone powerful. I mean, we've seen how big the leader of the Autobots was. I can only imagine how big that guy is."

Jack and Miko nodded in agreement. But that's when something else caught their attention, a noise. They all turned to see the cause of the disturbance. It was one of the Vehicons. Apparently, his vocal cords that been undamaged during the fight. But the same could not be said of his body. Miko decided to change that.

"Oh looks like we've missed one," she commented.

* * *

" _Oh looks like we've missed one."_

They all heard that small comment, before the young femme turned to what seemed to be her leader. It looked like she was waiting for some kind of approval. And she seemed to have received it as the young mech simply nodded his head and gestured to the surviving Vehicon.

" _Go ahead."_

With that, the young femme jumped high into the air, and landed perfectly on the Vehicon's head. As a result, the connection was lost, and they could no longer see the younglings or hear them. But they had seen and heard enough. Soundwave ended the connection and Megatron turned to face his subordinates.

"It seems that more players have entered this game," Megatron stated.

Despite watching and hearing everything, Starscream was not convinced that these new Cybertronians posed a threat. They were just too young to be able to join the war they were currently fighting.

"You can't be serious Lord Megatron," Starscream commented. "They are nothing but younglings, practically in their infancy. What harm could they pose?"

"In case you weren't paying attention, those younglings just managed to take out twenty of our lord's soldiers. And their abilities are not something we have seen before, not even the Decepticon army possesses such skills," Airachnid added.

Starscream just sneered at the spider femme, and that's when Soundwave replayed the recordings.

" _Megatron?"_

" _What's a Megatron?"_

" _We haven't had too many encounters with the Decepticons compared to the Autobots. But it sounds like their leader. According to my files, the Autobots referred to their leader as Optimus Prime. Perhaps the Decepticons also have someone similar to that."_

Soundwave then paused them.

"It also seems like you had every reason to be suspicious Airachnid," Megatron commented. "These Cybertronians weren't aware of the Autobots or the Decepticons until recently. And they didn't show any signs of knowing Optimus or me. If these younglings are truly Cybertronians, then how his this possible?"

No one had an answer to that question. And that only encouraged Megatron to discover more about these foes. His mind was made up on the matter.

"We will have to keep a close optic on MECH… especially when our kind is involved."

Soundwave pulled up the images of the younglings, and enhanced them. They were placed on the screen to where every bot could take notice of them. A cruel smile spread across his faceplate as he stared into the images. Whoever these younglings were, they were in for a brutal surprise once they encountered him. He would make sure that they knew who he was, and that they didn't forget.

"After all, what kind of hosts would we be if we didn't make them feel welcome here on this planet?"

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**More than Meets the Eye Chapter 8**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

Operation Bumblebee.

It sounded ridiculous if one wasn't aware of what it entailed. And needless to say, that the young techno-organics were pretty fed up with encountering giant robots lately. Granted, this was still all new to them, but it felt like they were just running around in circles at this point. It was just all routine now.

Find the giant robot. Beat the giant robot. Giant robot escapes. They're called to retreat. The process started all over again. And what did they have to show for it?

Despite this, their leader firmly believed that MECH and him could solve this puzzle… even though it sounded like they had practically no idea what they were working with! But then again, they were just as clueless about this whole situation as they were. Silas had a talent for knowing more than he let on. And maybe this was one of those situations.

Either way, they couldn't change plans now. Instead, they traveled to the location Silas had asked them to meet. It was only them and one MECH solider. Silas didn't feel the need to occupy them on this mission, he felt that it was unnecessary since all of them would be in attendance. They didn't know whether to feel flattered or annoyed by this tactic.

Once again, they were the muscle. And the MECH operative was the brains. Which was ironic since the only thing the solider had been tasked with doing was driving. It was so simple, even Raf could do it.

They were currently in a vehicle that was big enough to hold the young Autobot in its trailer. They were supposed to lure the Autobot in using the homing beacon created by MECH, sedate him and pack him up to go. Sounded simple right? Well if there was one thing the three techno-organics learned, nothing was ever simple. Especially when MECH was involved. They were sure something was about to go wrong with this mission, it always did. They have had tricks to rely on but these Autobots and Decepticons had tricks of their own as well.

And they couldn't deny that they got some satisfaction in watching Silas fail, despite the latter protesting otherwise. Whatever the case, they had a mission to accomplish. The MECH driver stopped when they reached the location, and they were more than quick to hop out of the vehicle. Raf held the homing beacon in his hands as they found a suitable place to put the object. The young techno-organic set it down and started to mess with the circuitry until it turned on.

It was now flashing orange lights and a small sound could be heard emitting from it. With that done, all they had to do was wait. Jack motioned for the MECH solider to take stay hidden, along with the vehicle. The driver simply nodded his head and drove the vehicle away from the site. Meanwhile, they stayed in their human modes and in the shadows, until the time was right.

The prey was making its way toward the predator.

XXX

Bumblebee was just about to meet up with his teammate Bulkhead, when something caught his scanner's attention. It was a distress signal. He was more than quick to send this news to Bulkhead, but apparently the Wrecker had already been informed.

"Yeah, I just picked up the same signal," he said. "Could be another homing beacon, let's rendezvous at the coordinates."

He agreed, and since he was the closest to the beacon, he would be there first. And so, he drove to the location and took caution as he scanned the area. So far, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. There was no sign of life anywhere. But that's when a certain noise caught his attention. He headed for the noise, and quickly spotted the cause of it.

It was a homing beacon, in an upright position. This was a little off-putting to the young scout. But then everything changed for the worst once he heard the familiar sounds of transformation. He turned around to come face to face with the young Cybertronians he had encountered before. He let out a startled gasp as he watched the smallest one pull out his blaster.

"Surprise," they simply said in unison.

Bumblebee didn't have time to react as the blaster sent out waves of electricity toward him! He struggled to keep his consciousness, but it was futile. The shock waves were too much for him to handle, and he was brought to his knees in a matter of seconds. He landed harshly on the ground, and his systems started to shut down.

He was unconscious in the presence of enemies… and that there was nothing he could do.

* * *

The three techno-organics watched as the young bot was brought down. Raf made sure that he stayed down too, his set his blaster into stun mode. Once there was no sign of life from the giant robot, they made their way toward him. They examined the body before calling out to the MECH solider.

"You can come over now," Jack said. "He's down."

With that, the driver pulled the vehicle toward them. Miko and Raf opened the trailer's doors and all three of them maneuvered the body into it. Jack secured the vehicle and told the driver that they were ready to go. They were about to shift back into human mode, but then something stopped them dead in their tracks.

A voice.

"Bee!" it said. "Bee! Where are you?"

That caught them all off guard, and soon the source of that voice made himself known to them. It was the largest Autobot of the group, they believed that they called him Bulkhead. And it wasn't long before this Bulkhead caught sight of them! It was clear that he recognized them judging by his quick reaction.

"You!" he exclaimed.

He readied his blasters and pointed it directly toward them, he also gave them a deadly glare.

"Where's Bee?" he asked.

They didn't feel threatened. Despite the massive size of this Autobot, they knew that he was nothing compared to the enemy within their own racks. Silas was that enemy. Honestly, they would rather take on the entire Autobot army than deal with his temper. But that was something they couldn't think about at the moment. Instead, they readied their own weapons as they glared back at their opponent. With their backs turned, Jack gave an order to the MECH solider that accompanied them here.

"Get him out of here!" Jack ordered. "We'll hold him off!"

The MECH solider didn't protest the command. Instead, he put the truck into full gear and drove away quickly. The sound of skidding could be heard, but the three techno-organics turned their attention back to their opponents. They knew Silas would have their heads if they didn't return with his prize. Besides, they had been on their own before, they'll just contact MECH headquarters for a ride home when the fight was over.

With that being the case, they took aim at the Autobot and fired!

* * *

Bulkhead had been alerted to the presence of a homing beacon. This was only confirmed when his teammate, Bumblebee, had sent him the same signal as well. They decided to meet up at the location in order to properly check it out. He assumed Bumblebee would reach the location before him, mostly because the young scout had an obsession with speed and timing.

When he arrived at the assigned coordinates, he had been more than surprised to see that Bumblebee was not around the area. And knowing him, he should have been here by now. He decided to have a look around, and call out to the scout.

But it seems like he came across the wrong person. Or rather people.

Because instead of finding Bumblebee, he found the three Cybertronians that attacked his team not too long ago! This was his first time seeing them, but he knew that it was them. He recalled how his teammates had described them. A tall gray mech, a thin blue femme and a small orange mech. Normally, he would be shocked by this, but he had encountered another strange Cybertronians not too long ago as well. At this point, nothing could surprise him. And so, he reacted by instinct and pulled out his blasters.

He scanned the area again, and still no sign of his young comrade. But he did managed to spot a vehicle with a large trailer attached to it. It was large enough to fit a human army… or a Cybertronian. And that's when he put two and two together. Wherever Bumblebee was, he knew that these younglings had something to do with it. And that's when he decided to attack!

They counterattacked, and the vehicle was ordered out of the area by the Cybertronians. This surprised the green Autobot. Apparently, these younglings had connections to humans as well. But he didn't have time to dwell on that fact for long once he remembered that his friend was likely in that vehicle. He fired some more shots and charged at the three robots. They wasted no time in scattering and attacking him from every angle. He managed to hit them at times, but they had the upper hand. There was three of them, and only one of him. Not to mention that this was his first time fighting them, he didn't know what they were capable of. He was cornered!

"What's wrong Autobot?" one of them asked. "Can't handle a little pain?"

He grunted and glared at the enemy, it was the femme who spoke those words. And he was more than quick to push her out of the way. But his efforts were only rewarded with a powerful hit to the head! He took several steps back at the force of it, he groaned as he rubbed the sore spot. He looked to see what had caused the pain, only to see the femme holding onto a handle in one hand, and a large wrecking ball in the other. His optics widened at the sight of it.

"You like that big guy?" she questioned. "Don't worry, there's more where that came from."

With that, she let go of the wrecking ball and swung the handle. Bulkhead let out a gasp as he worked to avoid the flail, but to no avail. The wrecking ball hit him once again, and hard! That's when his back was overtaken by the tall mech. Much to his surprise, the mech was just as strong as him! As strong as Optimus even! And the mech wasn't finished there. He began to lift him, that's right lift him! And he did so with no struggle!

The mech then tossed him into a mountain of rocks, the crash made some debris fall onto him. He groaned and struggled to pick himself off the ground. He had to get up, he had to! Bumblebee was gone! He had been captured! He needed help!

But he also needed help! He needed his teammates. And so, he sent a call to the Autobot's headquarters.

"This is Bulkhead," he gasped. "I'm going to need backup."

The voice of the medic filled his audio receptors.

" _Bulkhead, what's going on?"_

"It's those Cybertronians we guys encountered before," he said. "They're back, and I think they've captured Bumblebee. And they're attacking me… I'm down Ratchet. I need backup."

" _Say no more! I'll send a ground bridge!"_

Bulkhead smiled at the sound of that, but it quickly went away once he saw the younglings getting closer to him once again. And they looked ready to terminate him too! He struggled to get the debris off him, but to no avail. His strength had been taken by these Cybertronians and they gave his body significant damage. They had bested him, he couldn't deny that. And deep down, he was afraid that his backup wouldn't arrive soon enough.

But it seems like his prayers had been answered as a familiar vortex of bright light appeared.

* * *

A vortex of bright light appeared out of nowhere! Needless to say that Jack, Miko and Raf were more than surprised by its sudden appearance. And yet, they couldn't help but be somewhat entranced by it as well. They had never seen anything like it before.

"What the?" Jack commented.

"Amazing," Raf stated.

"I'm impressed," Miko remarked.

But their awe turned to surprise when they saw something coming through that vortex! And they were familiar faces too! Out of the vortex, came the Autobots! Their leader and the femme, but not the medic. They noted that fact. But nevertheless, their appearance did catch them off guard.

The two Autobots caught sight of them, and their optics widened in shock. They couldn't help but be amused by the reactions. No matter how many times they had encountered them, they still seemed to be shocked by their existence. That's when their optics wandered to their fallen comrade, Bulkhead simply chuckled a little as he struggled to pick himself off the ground.

"Now it's fair," the green Autobot stated. "Three against three."

Miko rolled her optics at the comment before turning to face him.

"I would hardly consider you to be a threat at this point," she remarked. "But whatever, more targets for my flail to take down."

She pulled the chain and wrecking ball close to her before swinging it at their new opponents. They were quick to dodge her attack, and the female Autobot jumped through the air to reach her teammate. She landed by his side and helped him remove the debris away from him damaged body. Miko and Raf decided to turn their attention to the two Autobots. The femme of the group turned to give her comrade a quick look, a smirk was hidden behind her mask.

"You handle the big bot," Miko stated. "We'll take on these two."

Jack simply nodded before raising his sword up to face the Autobot leader. His blue optics bore into his own blue ones. Once again it was leader vs leader. And the Autobot seemed to be equip with a blade of his own as it appeared in place of his hand.

"It seems that we're destined to keep meeting this way Autobot," Jack commented.

The giant robot gave him a sympathetic look, almost as if he didn't like that fact either. But Jack ignored it as his blade shined in the moonlight, along with the Autobot's.

"There is a better way," he replied.

There really wasn't. Jack knew that all too well. No choices and no options, that's what he lived by. And it's the very same reason why he was forced to fight against this alien lifeform. He had to it because if he didn't, then it would mean bad things for Miko and Raf. He wouldn't allow his closest friends and family to suffer because of him.

It already happened too many times for his liking. He couldn't bare it happening again, because he knew Silas be as merciful as he was the previous times. His body was proof of that.

But dismissed the thought as he stared at his enemy. He shook his head several times before giving the Autobot his answer on the matter.

"I wish it was that simple," Jack said. "Really I do. But I have a mission to complete."

With that, Jack lunged at the leader and his blade collided with his own. The two leaders fought for dominance until Jack jumped backward, only to let out a high kick at the Autobot. The kick managed to hit him, Optimus grunted in response but he quickly recovered. Jack then leaped into the air and brought his blade down to hit once again with Optimus's. It was then that Optimus stared down at Jack, the look he was giving him sent shivers down his spine. The only person who ever been able to accomplish that was none other than his commander and creator. Which was odd considering the Autobot hadn't done as much damage to him as Silas had.

But it wasn't entirely like that, the look Optimus was giving him had something else to it. He didn't know how to describe it but it was something more sentimental. Kindness and concern? Was that what it was? He didn't know for sure. After all, he'd never received those kinds of affection before. Maybe from Miko and Raf but this was different. But once again, he couldn't find the words or the way to describe it.

"What is your mission?" Optimus simply asked.

Jack stopped struggling for a moment, and simply stared at his foe. That caught his attention. His mission? What was his mission? Of course the Autobot leader didn't know. Jack had been taught not to speak during the heat of battle, it was a distraction. Which was why he was a person of little words during their fights. But it always seemed to be this robot who did the talking, and to him of all people!

But Optimus wasn't done with this youngling. There was something these Cybertronians had yet to answer. It was something that had been on all of their minds lately, his team and him.

"Who are you?" he added.

Jack growled a little at that. Why did this robot feel the need to taunt him so! What did it matter? None of it mattered! There were no answers he could give that mattered! Because he didn't know why either! Silas kept them all in the dark! They were just as clueless as them! In the end, it was just another reminder of how low Silas thought of them! Just another reminder of how pitiful their existences were to him. And it hurt more than any blade or weapon could.

"Who am I?" he questioned.

He was a solider for MECH. He was the leader of his group. He was the oldest of them all. He was given the name Jackson at birth. But despite that information, he still didn't know. He didn't have an identity… he was no one.

He was just a tool, a weapon… a means to an end. But he refused to tell this robot that, it was none of his business. Instead, he bowed his head a little, but his sword didn't relent.

"It doesn't matter," he simply said.

It truly didn't matter. Silas, his own creator, didn't even bother to give him a last name. His teammates and him had observed that the MECH soldiers, with the exception of Silas, had two names. Apparently, the first name was a given name while the second one was a family name. But he had never been told his carrier's name or his sire's name.

Well, that last part wasn't entirely true. But it was still relevant to this situation, because he felt like there was more to the story than MECH let on. And much to his surprise, the Autobot leader actually responded to his statement. His grip loosened a little as he did so.

"It does young one."

Jack's optics widened at the statement, and he let out a small gasp. He then picked his head up and gazed into the Autobot leader's blue optics. Once again, he saw nothing but genuine kindness and concern. Why did this robot look at him in such a way? Was this always his expression whenever he looked at his enemies? It didn't make sense! Nothing made sense! Jack grunted a little as he managed to gain the upper hand over his foe. He then kicked underneath his legs and caused the giant robot to fall to the ground.

He held his sword in front of him, threatening to stab his spark chamber. He gazed upon the Autobot leader with sad optics. Despite his orders, he didn't want to do this. Unlike Silas, he didn't take any pleasure in taking out his enemies. Yes, the three of them love the heat of battle. But they didn't like to take a life away without reason.

Regardless of what Silas believed, they weren't mindless killing machines. They had souls… and they had feelings. However, Jack knew all too well what would become of his disobedience. Miko and Raf would suffer because of him, and he wasn't about to let that happen again. And so, he lifted his sword high in the air, and was prepared to bring it through the Autobot.

However, certain cries of pain caught his attention. Jack recognized the voice, or rather voices. He gasped as he turned to look at the sources of the cries. His optics widened with horror as Miko and Raf both had a foreign object penetrating their arms. They looked like needles of some sort, and they were stuck in the cracks of their armor. Needless to say that Miko and Raf didn't look too thrilled with the sudden attacks. But they were able to rip them out of their systems with ease, despite the pain they felt as a result.

With his teammates recovered, Jack looked to see the cause of those objects. It was the female Autobot. Her blasters were out and they were aimed directly at his teammates. She looked thrilled with herself as a small smirk spread across her faceplate. Jack glared at her before aiming his own blaster at her, he fired a shot without warning. Much to his surprise and relief, he managed to hit the femme directly. She let out a grunt as she was thrown off balance.

"You!" Jack exclaimed. "Get away from them!"

Miko recalled her flail into her body while Raf disarmed his blasters. They rubbed the sore areas while looking at their leader.

"It's okay!" Raf responded. "It didn't hurt that much, it just startled us that's all."

"You can say that again," Miko added as she rubbed her arm. "Stupid needle. The Autobot is going to pay for that."

Despite the situation, Jack couldn't help but smile a little at the comment. He was glad to see that they were okay, but that all changed when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He let out a small grunt, as Miko and Raf gasped over what they were witnessing. Jack looked down to see the source of the sudden pain, it was the Autobot leader. He had stabbed a similar looking needle into his leg!

"You sneaky robot," Jack commented.

That's when he kicked the robot's hand away before pulling out the needle. He examined the wound, it didn't look to bad. It was simply a small hole, but it did sting a lot. Jack rubbed the soreness away before turning his attention back to his teammates. They gave him worried looks, but he merely waved his hand at them.

"I'm fine," he said.

He scanned his environment again and observed his enemies. The green Autobot was still struggling to regain his composure from their battle. The female Autobot was still aiming her blasters at them, as if waiting to see if they had a move. Then there was the leader of the group, he was too busy picking himself off the ground to pay any more attention to them.

He then recalled their mission. They had accomplished it, the young scout was no doubt back at MECH headquarters by now. They had distracted their enemies long enough to reach him. With that in mind, Jack realized that there was no longer a reason to stay here. And so he put away his sword and blaster. That's when he leaped high into the air and landed right behind his two comrades.

Miko and Raf gasped a little at his sudden appearance, but their shock quickly melted away. Instead, it was replaced with comfort once they felt their shield's arms wrap around their waists. He pulled them closer to him, and with that he leaped back into the air. He landed far away from their enemies and started to make a break for it. The rocks provided them with a cover.

After minutes of running with his teammates in his arms, Jack felt like they were far away from their enemies. He hid behind a large rock and placed his friends gently on the ground. He then started to scan them for any injuries.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked. "They didn't hurt you too bad did they?"

"No, we're fine," Raf remarked. "We were able to dodge most of their attacks, until the female Autobot shot us with those needles."

"Stupid Autobot, next time I see her, I'm wiping the floor with her metal behind," Miko commented with a pout.

Jack and Raf chuckled a little at their friend's dilemma before receiving a communication link from MECH headquarters. They knew who it was, it could only be one person at this point. And so, they answered the call.

" _Jackson, Miko, Rafael,"_ Silas addressed. _"What's your status?"_

Jack was the first to speak up.

"I apologize sir," Jack said. "We ran into some trouble."

" _So I've heard. The operative that traveled with you returned with the young Autobot,"_ Silas responded. _"He said that when he left, you were fighting with the big one of the Autobot group."_

"Yes sir," Raf stated. "But unfortunately the Autobot called his allies to come to his aid. And we were stuck fighting them as well."

"Long story short, we managed to keep them distracted from reaching the target," Miko added. "But that sneaky femme got Raf and me, while the leader got Jack."

" _I see,"_ Silas answered. _"Anything that requires immediate medical attention?"_

"No, it was just a simple prick," Raf commented as he rubbed his forehead. "But I do feel a little dizzy."

As if on cue, the two other techno-organics started to experience a similar feeling. They rubbed their foreheads and tried to get their bearings, but to no avail. Jack shook his head as his vision started to become somewhat blurry. He rubbed his optics, only to find that the blurriness got worse. Miko and Raf seemed to be experiencing the same side effects as they too did their best to remain conscious. Jack rubbed his faceplate before staring at his hands, everything was becoming a swirl of colors. He could also feel his body started to become weak and loose.

"What's… going… on?" Jack slurred. "Some… thing's… wrong."

" _What? What do you mean Jackson?"_ Silas questioned.

"My… body… is… becoming… numb," Miko added. "Can't… stand… move."

She tried to get up, only to have her knees fall underneath her. Raf reached out to her, his vision getting worse as he did so. That's when a sudden realization hit him, he ran a quick diagnostic scan on the three of them. He received his results in a matter of seconds, and it took a lot of willpower not to faint right then and there. His optics widened over what he was seeing.

"Jack…" he cried out. "It's… a… sedative."

Jack and Miko let out a small gasp, and a grunt could be heard over their communication links. Silas had heard too.

" _What! Are you serious!"_ he yelled. _"How could you have let that happen!"_

Despite his weak body, Jack shivered a little at the tone Silas was using. He wasn't playing around, he was truly angry over their ignorance. And he couldn't blame him. How could he had been so foolish? He allowed himself to be blinded in the heat of battle. He was so sure that everything would be okay. But those sneaky Autobots somehow managed to get them right where it really hurt. They disabled them in the worst way imaginable.

And the worst was yet to come. Through their haze, they heard the sounds of heavy footsteps. Those kinds of footsteps could only belong to one group of beings… the Autobots. They were heading their way! They had planned for this! Jack grunted a little as he fell to the ground in an attempt to get his teammates away from their enemies. He couldn't do anything! He was worthless, he was failing his comrades! He hated that feeling!

" _You useless machines!"_ Silas cursed. _"I thought I didn't need to hold your hands anymore for these missions! Can't you do anything right!"_

Jack struggled to get back up, as did Miko and Raf, but they were trapped… cornered. They couldn't do anything as their creator berated them while their enemies closed in on them. How did it ever come to this? As their bodies grew weaker and weaker, the communication link with Silas ended abruptly. They could still hear Silas's words echo throughout their audio receptors. And it hit them as badly as the sedative in their system was.

But despite the odds being stacked against them, Jack was determined to fight this off. He picked his head off the ground and looked to his teammates, desperation filled their optics as they stared at him. He felt so guilty over the matter but he slowly reached out to them. They saw this and they reached out to him as well, after seconds for struggle they managed to grab onto each other.

Unfortunately, they didn't have enough energy to transform into Chimera at this point. But Jack didn't do this so they could become Chimera. Instead, he did this to comfort them. He gave them a small smile before whispering one final command as their leader.

"Quickly... transform… back…" Jack stated. "Back… human… mode."

Miko and Raf slowly nodded their heads as his vision began to blur even more. He watched his allies try to return to their original forms. He struggled to do the same as well, but with little energy and strength, it felt like he was fighting a losing battle. His head slumped to the ground, the darkness consumed him.

The last thing he saw was his robotic hand reverting back to his natural human one. All the while, still holding onto his comrades. Determined to never let them go.

* * *

Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead walked through the maze of rocks and dust. Their blasters were out and ready for any oncoming foes. Though they doubted that would be an issue at this point. Before coming to Bulkhead's aid, Optimus and Arcee received an upgrade from their medic, Ratchet. Their repeated encounters with the young Cybertronians led him to create something that might help them gain an advantage over them.

So far, they had proved their worth in battle. And their skills made it somewhat difficult for them to keep up. Therefore, Ratchet decided that they needed a way to disable them, even if it was only for a little while. Hence, why he created the sedative needles. Unfortunately, their limited supplies only allowed for Ratchet to make so many of them. Therefore, they couldn't waste a single one, or miss the perfect opportunity. They had to be through with their attacks.

All that was left was to wait, and that's when they received the distress call from Bulkhead. They had gotten word of Bumblebee's capture and Bulkhead's beat down. And when they heard that the young Cybertronians were involved, they wasted no time in collecting the needles and loading them into their systems. All that was left was to hit the targets.

And as luck would have it, they were able to hit every single one of the younglings. Optimus couldn't deny that he felt a little guilty for attacking younglings in such a way. But the recent events called for such an action, especially when the Autobots were becoming more and more curious over their sudden appearances. Optimus couldn't help but wonder if the Decepticons had been made aware of the younglings as well.

Then there was the matter of the unnamed giant Cybertronian. It seemed to have disappeared off the face of this planet, their scanners couldn't detect a single foreign trace of it. Their human ally, Agent Fowler, also had no luck in the search.

First, the three younglings. And then the giant warrior being. Optimus felt as if there really was more to this world that meets the eye. So far, they hadn't been able to find any answers regarding the strange circumstances… until now that is.

And they took it.

Optimus could only hope that the younglings hadn't gotten too far from their location. The sedative should be kicking in at this point, despite their removal of the needles. Once they were able to secure the three Cybertronians, they would turn their attention to their young scout. The Autobot leader feared the worst for his comrade, especially with the recent chain of events that transpired recently.

Through their time on this planet, Optimus had learned that their enemies didn't just lie with the Decepticons. There were humans as well… to be more specific, MECH. This world had spawned Decepticons in human skin. While small and naïve to their technology, they still proved to be a threat.

After all, they managed to cut down Breakdown, a fierce Decepticon warrior. Then they captured Arcee. Even though she escaped without injury, they were still able to detain her… with some help. Apparently, the wayward Decepticon Airachnid had allied herself with them for that fight. Where she was now was a mystery, the same could be said for MECH as well.

But Optimus knew that they had to deal with one enemy at a time. Which was why there were here, they were going to find these younglings and get answers from them. And maybe, just maybe, they would prove to be potential allies for their cause.

However, they needed to locate them first.

"Optimus, I'm not picking up any trace of them," Arcee said.

"Neither am I," Bulkhead stated. "Maybe they've managed to get away again."

"Impossible," Arcee replied. "Ratchet assured us that those needles would knock them out within a matter of minutes. They've got to be around here somewhere."

The Autobot leader merely nodded at his teammate before looking past another string of rocks and boulders.

"I am inclined to agree with you Arcee," Optimus said. "I trust Ratchet's expertise and technological prowess. Past encounters with those younglings have shown that they may not possess the same equipment as we do. And that includes the access of the ground bridge."

"But that still doesn't explain how they're able to just disappear into thin air all the time," Arcee noted. "How do giant beings accomplish that? There was no evidence of a ground bridge and we never saw any foreign vehicles in the area to indicate their presence. This just doesn't make any sense."

Optimus was about to ease his comrade's worries when he searched behind another large boulder. His optics widened as a small gasp escaped his lips. He lowered his blasters and took a closer look at his discovery. At first, he thought he was mistaken, but his closer examination proved that he wasn't. And he couldn't believe it.

"Primus above," Optimus whispered.

This caught the other Autobots attention, and they were on high alert. Their blasters and weapons were locked and ready for any sort of encounter.

"Optimus, what is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Is it the younglings?" Arcee questioned,

But much to their surprise, their leader didn't answer them. Instead, he was simply stared off into outer space. They couldn't see his discovery due to the boulder blocking their view. But it was obvious that their leader had found something. And so, they decided to walk around him to see it for themselves. Their blasters ready for anything… but not for this.

They were in for a strange surprise. Optimus had indeed found something, but it wasn't what they were expecting. Nevertheless, their optics widened over their discovery and gasped escaped their lips as well.

There, lying unconscious on the ground were three young humans. They seemed to be holding onto each other too.

The three Cybertronians just gazed at the humans, and the humans didn't seem to be aware of their presence as they just continued to be unconscious. Their bodies didn't even stir at the sounds of their footsteps, which was rather strange. Didn't humans tend to be alert to elements like that? Finally, after minutes of just silence and observation, the Autobot leader finally spoke.

"Children," Optimus stated. "Human children."

"Humans?" Bulkhead asked. "Out here?"

"That's strange," Arcee commented. "I thought humans lived in civilizations, what are they doing all the way out here?"

No one seemed to have an explanation, and that's when something peculiar caught the femme's optics. She let out another gasp as she slowly made her way over to them.

"Proceed with caution Arcee," Optimus warned. "We don't want to startle them in any way."

The female Autobot nodded her head before getting a closer look at the unconscious humans. There was no mistaking it now, she had seen these humans before. Or at least their garments, the bore a striking similarity to the human enemies they made on this planet.

"Optimus," Arcee addressed. "These children are wearing MECH's uniform!"

That caught the other Autobots attentions, especially the Wrecker.

"What?" Bulkhead stated. "Let me see that."

The green Autobot walked over to his teammate and examined the humans before them. He had encountered MECH only once in the past, back when Breakdown had been captured by them. He had fought against the soldiers, and managed to escape unscathed. He couldn't say the same for Breakdown though. And it was during that time that he come to recognize MECH's uniform. His optics widened over the confirmation of his teammate's suspicions.

"They are," he said.

That's when he recalled the truck he had seen earlier. Just before his battle with the younglings, a truck driver was seen pulling away from the area, on the younglings orders. And come to think of it, that drover looked eerily similar to a MECH solider as well. Was it possible that the young Cybertronians had aligned themselves with MECH?

"Optimus, I think those younglings might be associated with MECH," Bulkhead commented.

"What?" Arcee exclaimed.

Optimus was more than surprised as well. Out of all the possibilities, he never considered that to be one. Mostly because it didn't make any sense.

"Are you be certain Bulkhead?" Optimus asked. "MECH has proven to be an enemy to all Cybertronians, both Decepticon and Autobot."

"Plus, if that was the case, then why wouldn't MECH just cut them down like they did with Breakdown," Arcee added. "And tried to do with me."

"I… I don't know," Bulkhead admitted. "But I swore I saw a MECH solider with those younglings earlier. They were talking to each other as if they had known who they were. In fact, the eldest youngling ordered the solider to leave the area. And he did!"

Arcee and Optimus listened to their comrade's explanation. Bulkhead was not one to lie about matters such as this, but the idea still seemed strange. Especially when you had to take MECH's purpose and mission into consideration/. They had allied themselves with Airachnid, but she made it clear that her loyalties only lied with herself. Besides, having three young Cybertronians at their command was something else. However, Bulkhead also provided them with another key source of information.

"But it would make sense though. After all, whose the only enemy here that captures an Autobot and not destroy them right there and then? You know the Decepticons wouldn't hesitate to do so."

Arcee couldn't argue there, nor could Optimus. But that's when their questions turned to worry.

"And if that's the case, then MECH has Bumblebee in their possession!" Arcee stated. "Those younglings were probably the ones who were supposed to capture him!"

"And now they're gone too!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "Look around, there's no trace of them. All we have to show for it are these three humans, and they don't look like they're in a position to give any answers!"

"Settle down you two," Optimus said. "This is no time for arguments or debates. And with the information we've collected, we must shift our focus from the younglings to our young comrade. We must find Bumblebee before they go through with whatever plans they have for him."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Arcee asked. "MECH has proven that they don't just operate from one headquarters. Their locations have varied with each encounter. How are we supposed to find them if that's the case?"

Optimus let out a frustrated sigh as he couldn't deny Arcee's statement. They knew about MECH as much as they knew about the three Cybertronians. They were unpredictable and untraceable, especially when they were still learning about this planet. And they couldn't rely on Agent Fowler's expertise either since MECH seemed to operate from the shadows, away from the government's eyes. With that being the case, they were practically searching for a needle in a large scrap pile. The Autobot leader took a minute to compose himself before he turned his attention back to the children.

He observed their features, and couldn't help but notice how young they looked. Compared to their species, these humans would have been younglings on their planet. He found it unusual that children this young would be out here of all places, and at this time. They may still be learning more about this planet and its inhabitants, but sometimes these humans were similar to their own race. And that included its treatment and protection of children.

Where were the humans' guardians? And why were children associated with a dangerous organization like MECH?

That's when Optimus realized something both vital and fatal. They were in the dark about MECH's location, and therefore they had no way of finding Bumblebee. And given MECH's history, they were probably planning one taking apart the young scout. Optimus couldn't help but flinch a little at that thought. The young Autobot had been through so much in his life, he sacrificed a lot for their cause. And Optimus was determined not let those sacrifices not be in vain, but he wasn't about to let Bumblebee make any more of them.

And so, with in mind, he made his decision. He slowly walked over to the children, his giant palms scraping the ground's surface as he reached out to them. Arcee and Bullhead watched with curiosity over what their leader was doing. And much to their shock they watched as Optimus gently scooped the humans into his hands. Then then turned back to face them, a serious expression was on his faceplate as he did so.

"We shall take the human children back to base."

Arcee and Bulkhead felt as if a huge landslide of rocks had tumbled upon them in that very moment. They couldn't believe what they had just heard! Their leader wanted to bring humans back to their base? The very people they worked so hard to conceal themselves from! Not to mention that there was a possibility that these humans were afflicted with one of their enemies! And he wanted them to come back with them? In that moment, they thought their leader had finally lost his processor.

"Optimus you can't be serious!" Arcee exclaimed.

"Humans in our base!" Bulkhead stated. "And MECH's humans all of people!"

Optimus understood his teammates concerns, but this wasn't the time or place for them. He needed to explain why he made his decision.

"If these children are somehow associated with MECH, they may be the only hope we have in locating Bumblebee," Optimus explained. "With little to no knowledge on their headquarters or bases of operation, we're fighting a losing battle. And you know that MECH soldiers are an elusive bunch. If they have Bumblebee in their possession, then we must act quickly."

Arcee and Bulkhead wanted to argue with their leader, but they couldn't deny that he had a valid point. The more time they spent arguing about the matter, the less likely they would be able to find Bumblebee. And they needed very vantage they could get… even if it meant doing something unethical in their book. And so, they simply nodded their heads in agreement.

With that being done and over with, Optimus sent a communication link to their medic.

"Ratchet, send us a ground bridge," he stated. "And contact Agent Fowler, we're going to need his assistance."

A ground bridge appeared right before them, and the two younger Autobots simply stared at their leader. And at the humans he was holding delicately in his palms. Optimus looked down at them, their faces were relaxed as they rested. They didn't seem to be aware of the situation they were in, and Optimus was somewhat grateful for that. It made transporting them easier.

But he knew that was bound to change when they woke up. And so, the Autobot leader walked into the ground bridge, with his new passengers in tow. All the while, the humans didn't stir or wake from the movements. Bulkhead and Arcee followed his lead, still being weary of the latest visitors to their base. They could only image the look on Ratchet's face when he saw them too.

However, one thing was for sure. The next few hours would determine the fate of the humans… and Bumblebee. And possibly them as well.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**More than Meets the Eye Chapter 9**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

Cold.

Everything was cold. Over the years, Jack had gotten used to that. But this was something else. This coldness didn't feel the same as the usual one. It felt more… welcoming? Which was strange because he didn't think coldness could ever be represented like that. But he didn't know how else to describe it.

He stirred a little, and he let out small groan as well. He felt as if there was weight on his head, maybe from a fight? After some more stirring, he finally picked himself off the surface he was on. He rubbed his eyes to help remove the sleepiness from them. He blinked several times before his vision went from blurry to clear within a matter of seconds.

Immediately, he knew something was off. At first he thought that maybe he had fallen asleep in his assigned room at MECH's headquarters. But the walls looked different, and the bed… it didn't feel normal. He looked down and he received his answer. It wasn't his bed, in fact it looked more like a gurney than a bed. Plus, he also realized something else about the room.

One merciful act Silas had given to his comrades and him was that he allowed for them to share a room. When they were younger, they were separated into three rooms. But as they got older, they actually managed to convince Silas to give them one room instead of three. They reasoned that it would be better for their teamwork. They also argued that having one room rather than three would allow for more empty space to be given to MECH's experiments and resources.

Silas, being strangely merciful and receptive, allowed for this. And so, they were given one room to share. Miko's and Raf's beds were moved into Jack's room, and they couldn't have been happier with the results. They were together in the closest way possible… of course this was before they had discovered their ability to become one as Chimera.

Jack looked around and he saw no indication that Miko and Raf were there, their beds weren't there and this wasn't his bed. Something was wrong! This wasn't MECH! But if this wasn't MECH, then where was he? And more importantly, where were Miko and Raf?

He groaned a little as he felt a headache coming on. He rubbed his forehead and, for some reason, felt the need to rub his leg a little as well. Suddenly, his actions ceased as he recalled a pain protruding from the leg not too long ago. And it was then that he finally remembered what had happened.

Operation Bumblebee… the green Autobot… their fight… the other Autobots… another fight… the needles… and then everything went black. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened after that.

He had been captured by the enemy!

Jack started to hyperventilate at the very thought of that, scared didn't describe the feeling he was experiencing at the moment. It wasn't for him either, but for Miko and Raf. They were nowhere to be found! What if the enemy had done something to them! What if they took the liberty to hurt them while he was out? If that was the case, then he failed them as a leader!

He jumped off the gurney, but his body almost gave out on him as he did so. Whatever those needles were filled with, they did a number on him. But he was determined to not let that stop him. Instead, he clutches his hands into a fist and brought it down on his legs. He didn't even flinch. He then did the same thing to his arms. Once again, not even a flinch.

And for the finale, he smacked his face as hard as he could.

It was then that he felt the feeling returning to his limbs and body. He felt in control again, and he could feel the adrenaline started to awaken within him. He bit his lip as he scanned the area once again. There had to be an exit somewhere. And his efforts were rewarded as he located a large door. He ran up to the door and tried to open it. It didn't even budge.

"Of course it's not that easy," he commented.

The enemy had caged him in a similar way Silas and MECH did. But he wasn't going to let this obstacle get in his way of finding his friends. And so, he used the only weapons he could think of at this point. His fists. He punch the door, the impact left a dent on the door. He repeated the actions until he saw light break through on the other side.

Just as he was about to put the finish touches on the door, it opened! He heard the tumblers shift gears as the door was opened. And it was by the last person he expected to see, a human. He was rather tall individual, dark complexed and a little heavy in the gut area. His black hair was short, and his eyes were stern brown color. A formal gray suit adorned his body as well.

Jack realized that this was his first time encountering a human outside MECH. And apparently, he was aligned with his enemies. He had to be, why else would a human be in a robot's headquarters? That's when the human started to speak.

"You're awake," he said.

That statement only confirmed his suspicions about who he was. An Autobot ally, and a human of all beings. These Autobots were truly a strange alien race. Why would they ally themselves with a human? They were giants, titans among humanity. What could they gain from allying themselves with them? But he didn't have time to think about that now. He needed to find his comrades!

"Where are they?" he asked.

The human didn't seem to be surprised by that question, but he still tested his patience.

"Who?"

Jack clenched his teeth in frustration, a low growl emitted from his throat as well.

"My comrades, where are they!" he yelled.

The human showed no reaction to his tone, almost as if he was used to being spoken to in such a way. Maybe this human wasn't entirely useless after all. But he still presented a potential risk to his cause. Instead, of reacting physically. The human simply held his hands in a peaceful manner, like he was trying to appease a wild animal or something.

"Take it easy," he replied. "They're fine, they're just sleeping it off."

Despite the situation, he couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved over that fact. But that still didn't ease his worries entirely. If they were truly okay, then he wanted to see them. The three techno-organics were rarely separated from each other. And this was no different. He gave the human a fierce and intimidating glare.

"Take me to them," Jack stated. "Now."

The human gave him a sympathetic look before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," he responded.

Jack was seeing red now, his fists were shaking as was the rest of his body. He was rarely one to get angry, but this man was testing his patience.

"I have to ask you some questions before-"

He didn't give him a chance to continue with that statement, as he grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him high in the air. The sudden attack caught the human off guard as he let out a small gasp.

"I don't have time for this!" Jack exclaimed.

With that he threw the human out of the way, causing him to hit the opposite wall hard. A loud grunt was emitted from the man as he slid down the wall. That's when he made his escape! He ran down a large hallway, only to see that there were multiple pathways. Jack started to freak out once again, but then he remembered a useful ability of his.

He blinked his eyes and they switched to his optic sensors. He scanned the area and found the heat signatures of the giant robots, but then he also spotted two smaller heat signatures. His face brightened up once he saw that their signatures were moving erratically. They were okay! They were alert and okay!

The only problem was how to get to them. He wasn't familiar with the layout of this base, so he was just operating on instinct. He kept his optic sensors on as he traveled through the maze of hallways. And he came to the realization that he was going to have to come across the Autobots before reaching his friends. Miko and Raf were located on the opposite side of the building, and the Autobots were in the dead center.

But that didn't matter to him, he would take on the entire Autobot army if it meant being reunited with his friends. And so, he kept running and he turned off his optic sensors. However, the Autobots weren't the only ones he would have to deal with. He heard footsteps coming from behind, and he turned to see that it was none other than the human himself! He had recovered from his attack and was now chasing him!

"Hey!" he called out. "Wait!"

He ignored him, he didn't have time to deal with this human. Although his voice seemed to have captured the attention of the robots. He could hear their voices calling out to the human, at least it sounded like a human's name.

"Agent Fowler!" a voice exclaimed "Are you in need of assistance?"

"Prime!" the human said. "The boy is heading your way!"

Jack grunted a little at the statement, but he kept running. These robots and human didn't scare him, he would fight them all if he had to! And so, he picked up the speed and he could see that he reaching the center of the base. As he ran, Jack mentally and physically prepared himself for the upcoming battle he was sure to fight. He just hoped that Miko and Raf would wait for him.

Within seconds, he was at the center. And he was standing before the titans known as the Autobots. Each and every one of them stopped what they were doing to gaze upon him. All of their optics, strangely sharing the same blue color, were on him.

* * *

The Autobots were going about their day, as normal as it could be going at least. They had just lost one of their comrades to their enemies. And in his place, they acquired three more residents to their headquarters. Three human children to be precise.

Bulkhead and Arcee had been correct about Ratchet's reaction to the situation. As soon as he caught sight of the three humans, he grimaced and questioned their presence here at their base. He was given a long explanation of the events that had transpired, including the disappearance of Bumblebee, the battle between them and the three younglings and the sudden appearance of the human children. Hence, why they were now here with them.

Ratchet couldn't help but criticize their leader's decision. But once he was reminded of Bumblebee's capture and their possible association with MECH, he was at a loss for words. Much like the two Autobot soldiers, the medic didn't how what was to come out of the situation. But he trusted their leader, and he went along with it, despite his obvious discomfort.

Out of all the Autobots, it was no secret that Ratchet proved to be very difficult when it came to handling humans. He was wary of them, even Agent Fowler. It's not that he hated them, that right went to the Decepticons. On the contrary, Autobots were programmed to protect all forms of life, especially sentient forms. But despite that purpose and honor, he just couldn't get used to the surroundings they were forced to dwell. He felt like they had no business to be involved in Cybertronian affairs because of their different species. And he also felt the same way about Cybertronians interfering with organic life of any kind. In his mind, the two worlds should have be separated.

That's how it had been for millions of years.

And yet here they were, fraternizing with humans. Both ally and enemy. Optimus had called Agent William Fowler to their base. But it wasn't for the typical reason. Throughout their time here on this planet, he acted as a guide for human life. He also alerted them to any signs of suspicious activity that may be connected to the Decepticons. And now MECH as well.

Instead, Optimus felt that it would be better for a human to interrogate the three humans, especially when they were so young. Maybe they would feel more comfortable around him, than the giants they were. And maybe, just maybe, that would allow for them to give up Bumblebee's location. He hoped that would be the case, because they were operating on limited time and resources. There was no telling what MECH was planning on doing to the young scout. They needed information and quickly.

But that obviously went out the window when they heard the commotion occurring in one of the hallways. They had separated the three humans into three different rooms, Fowler went to go check on one to see if they were awake yet. The room he was heading to held the oldest looking male.

Said male had somehow managed to incapacitate Fowler and he was now standing before them. He was so small compared to them. But despite that obvious fact, the young boy stood tall and proud. He showed no signs of fear at all, almost as if he was used to things like this. Which they all found strange, normally humans reacted oppositely whenever they came into contact with them.

The Autobots found themselves frozen as the boy just stood there. Within moments Fowler joined them, but they noticed that he was limping and out of breath. It was obvious that he had just been in a fight, and it was no doubt with the young boy. Once again, they found it unusual how a child managed to take out an experienced agent like Fowler, especially when he was an adult and towered the boy.

However, the young human didn't pay the agent any attention. Instead, he just glared at them, challenging them. And with a small, yet commanding voice, he spoke to them. Three simple words escaped his lips.

"Where are they?"

* * *

Jack wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid of these Autobots, or the Decepticons. And while he held a deep rooted fear for Silas, it was more because of Miko and Raf, than for himself. Still, throughout his years of living, he had learned that there were worst things in life than dying.

Watching those you care about die as you watch helplessly was one of those things. Needless to say, that this didn't constitute as that. But it did relate to the safety of his comrades, his teammates… his family. And that's why he was afraid. He wanted to know where they were, and by the looks of it the Autobots didn't seem to be aware of his true interior. At least, that's what he was going by.

But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out a reason why they would take Miko, Raf and him here. They had been in their human forms when they were delivered here. Why didn't they just leave them where they were if that was the case? He knew that there had be some ulterior motive, but until he found his teammates, he wasn't going to dwell on it any further. And so he spoke to them, still unafraid.

"Where are they?"

The Autobots looked stunned at his question, it seems like they hadn't been expecting it. He was surprised to see that they were so mesmerized by a human. Hadn't they seen enough already? Or maybe they really did know of his secret. But he wasn't about to confirm that because the human came trudging over to him. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Look here boy!" he exclaimed.

Jack glared at him before letting out a low growl. He quickly slapped the hand away.

"Unhand me!" Jack exclaimed.

The man looked somewhat startled, but he maintained his ground. Instead of grabbing onto him again, he held out his hands in a peaceful manner once again. Jack couldn't understand why the man was trying go reason with him. What was with this guy? Why did he feel the need to treat him in such a way? Perhaps it had something to do with his age, he supposed that he looked young to this human. So much so that he decided to treat him as a child. This was something Jack wasn't used to. Ever since he could remember, his comrades and him had been treated as adults, both by Silas and MECH.

And now here this human was, treating him like a child. But Jack didn't feel anything like that. He had never been given the opportunity to be a child. Granted, he didn't know what it was supposed to be like. But he knew for a fact that it wasn't like the way his friends and him had been treated. His conditioning made him respond with annoyance. He stood his ground as he silently gave his threats to the human, even as he tried to calm him down.

"Easy," he said. "Just calm down, I don't want to fight you."

Jack cracked his neck without even trying, clearly unfazed by the comment. Did this man forget how he just threw him against the wall not too long ago? He had no right to call himself a threat, especially when Jack clearly had advantages over him. But he didn't seem to know that, and so, Jack played along. For now at least.

"Well that's too bad, because I have to," Jack responded.

"No, you do not," a voice called out.

Jack and the human turned to see the source of such a comment, it was none other than the Autobot leader himself. Honestly, Jack was getting tired of running into him like this. And he was tired of everyone treating him like he going through something difficult. He was, but that was none of their business. _He_ was none of their concern. He could handle it, he always did.

His body was proof enough of that.

Nevertheless, he glared at this robot. And he glared at all the others as well. They were all staring at him, waiting for him to make the next move. The leader within him, dared to challenge these robots. It didn't matter that they had an obvious size advantage over him. He had the element of surprise… and a fierce determination to find his family.

"Autobot," he growled. "Where are they?"

That fact that he addressed them by their right positon, only confirmed their suspicions about his involvement with MECH. After all, the only humans who were aware of this fact were some government officials, including Fowler, and MECH. And Optimus knew who he was speaking of, they all did. They had separated the three humans on purpose, hoping that it was make it easier to interrogate them and get some answers. But clearly things didn't pan out that way. Somehow, this child managed to outsmart their human ally and escape his confine.

And what Optimus and the others didn't realize was that was the least of their worries. Just when he was about to answer the child's question, a sudden loud bang echoed throughout the base. The vibrations were strong enough to throw them off balance, including the two humans. The medic was the first to react to such a violent shock.

"What in Primus's name?" the Ratchet exclaimed.

"What was that?" Bulkhead added.

They didn't have time to recover as another loud bang sent even more vibrations. Once again, everyone was caught off guard. Jack was able to maintain his composure this time, and that was when a sudden wave of familiarity washed over him. A small smirk spread across his face as he recognized the raw power that could only belong to his comrades. While Miko was especially known for this, Raf also possessed a fraction of it.

Needless to say, Jack knew what had happened even without anything being explained to him. And he confirmed this as he turned on his optic sensors once again. He scanned the area, and managed to locate Miko and Raf's heat signatures. He saw them running, and they were heading here!

Knowing them, they were probably using their optic sensors as well. And he couldn't have been more proud of them. His smile widen once he heard their footsteps escalating. They were getting closer and closer. The very thought of it made his heart beat with expectation. And it wasn't long before he caught sight of them… as did the Autobots and human. But they didn't seem to care as their eyes were set directly on him.

Immediately, smiles spread across their faces. And he mimicked their actions as he waved to them. The three techno-organics were focused solely on each other. The rest of the world didn't matter or exist to them in this moment. And it wasn't long before they voiced their happiness over finding one another.

"Jack!" they exclaimed in unison.

He returned the sentiment.

"Miko! Raf!" he responded.

Nothing else needed to be said as they ran toward each other. Their arms were out and reaching for the other as they got closer and closer. Needless to say that it wasn't long before they collided together. Their arms wrapped around one another and they hugged their bodies tightly. As stated before, nothing else mattered to them in that moment. They paid the Autobots and strange human no regard as they just continued to embrace each other. They had been reunited, they were together once again, they were back to being a team.

* * *

Needless to say that the Autobots and Agent Fowler were more than surprised over what they were witnessing. And they were just as confused too.

First, it was odd enough that the older human managed to break through their confine. But now the other two somehow managed to accomplish such a task as well. Second, there had been two loud bangs that coincided with the escapes of the other two humans. Meaning, that they had to have been responsible for the sudden shocks. Third, they didn't know how that was possible since Fowler had inspected the children before they had been separated. He swore that they possessed no visible weapons, nothing that should have brought harm to them or anyone else. But if that was the case, then how did they escape?

And last, but not least, instead of trying to attack them, they were openly ignoring them. Now granted, there wasn't much these children could do when it came to harming them. After all, they were half the size of Fowler. But if they were working for MECH, that meant that they shared their views on the war with the Autobots and Decepticons. Meaning that if they most likely saw on opportunity to attack them, they probably would've.

However, that didn't seem to be the case. Once the three humans caught sight of each other and ran into one another's arms. They were hugging, and smiling.

Now they weren't experts on human life, but they were familiar with the aspect of happiness. And that was how to describe the scene they were witnessing. But once again they were confused. They had never seen MECH operatives act in such a manner. They were stoic, hardened and cold.

But these children weren't those things. At least, not to each other it seemed.

That's when they saw the eldest looking over the younger two, a look of concern was on his face as he did so.

* * *

Jack inspected his comrades for any signs of injuries. While he wasn't injured in any sort of way. He couldn't be sure if the Autobots had done anything to them while they were unconscious. But thankfully that didn't seem to be the case as Miko and Raf appeared to be injury free. However, the leader in him couldn't help but be a little paranoid over the matter.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked

Miko and Raf simply shook their heads as they placed comforting hands on their leader's shoulders.

"No were okay," Miko replied.

"Did they hut you?" Raf added.

They were just as concerned about Jack as they were for each other. After all, Jack had taken a lot for them over the years. They didn't want that trend to continue with a new set of enemies, especially when they were in their base. But Jack shook his head as a small smile broke out on his face.

"Who cares?" he questioned.

Miko and Raf wanted to punch their leader for asking such a foolish thing. But it wasn't out of anger, but rather out of shock. He should've known better by now how they felt about the matter. And they were quick to remind him of such a sentiment.

"We do!" they responded with the same smile.

That's when they gave their leader another tight embrace. Jack smiled and laughed a little as they did so. They weren't allowed to do things like this back at MECH. Silas frowned upon physical contact of any kind, unless it was for fighting. He said that it made people weak.

They were supposed to be stoic, hardened and cold.

And despite their best efforts to be so, they just couldn't be that. At least, not around each other. From the moment Jack laid eyes of Miko and Raf, he held nothing but affection towards them. They were his responsibility, people he needed to protect. And he took that role very seriously.

Which reminded him of their current position. He slowly let go of them and turned his attention back to the Autobots and human, they were staring at them silently. They weren't just soldiers anymore, they were now prisoners.

However, maybe they had always been prisoners. But it had always been MECH responsible for imprisoning them, and now the Autobots seemed to have accomplished that as well. Whatever the case, he knew that they needed to get out of here. They had to return to their base and face Silas's wrath. He shivered a little at the thought of it. He was most certainly not looking forward to that. He just hoped that maybe Silas would forget about it and focus on the fact that they had acquired their target earlier.

That's when a sudden realization occurred to Jack. He realized that there was probably a deeper meaning for their presence here at the Autobot base than he originally thought. Perhaps these Autobots thought that they had a connection to MECH, and therefore could led them to their friend. It sounded logical and there was evidence to support such an idea. After all, the three of them were wearing a modifi3ed version of MECH's assigned uniform and they were located in the same area where the battle occurred.

It all made sense now. But Jack was determined to not give in to these Autobots. They had to get out of here and quickly. However, he knew that wouldn't be an easy task. They were in a strange and unknown location. Even if they managed to escape the base, they wouldn't be able to tell where they were. They could always rely on Raf's insight and deduction skills, but even then. They were at a clear disadvantage.

Their only hope was using their robotic modes, despite Silas's clear objections. He insisted that they never reveal their true selves to their enemies. But Jack couldn't think of any other way to get out of here.

And that's when Jack stood tall as he walked in front of his comrades. His arms were preventing them from taking any steps forward as he glared at his enemies. No matter what happened, he wouldn't allow anything or anyone to touch them. He would die before letting that happen, and he would terminate anyone who tried to do so at this point.

He waited for the enemy to make the next move.

* * *

Optimus just stared at the young humans as they showed their affection towards each other. It was obvious that they care for one another, and he couldn't help but sense a familial connection between them. And that only served to confuse him even more. Why would children such as this work for an organization such as MECH? And why would Silas chose to make soldiers out of humans so young?

Somehow he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the answers. But he had to try to get them, if it meant saving his young scout from MECH's clutches. And so, Optimus did his best to relax as he addressed the oldest of the human children.

"There is no need to fear young one, we do not mean you any harm," Optimus stated.

That much was true. Autobots didn't harm humans, or life of any kind. Not even their own enemies… unless necessary. Optimus didn't believe in carnage or the loss of life. And it was something he did his best to maintain throughout his years of living. But he most certainly was not going to hurt human children. If only he could get them to see that.

The young boy merely scoff as he kept his comrades at bay, the girl was doing her best to peek out behind his shoulder as the younger boy stood close to him.

"I'm sure you don't," he replied. "But given the circumstances, we have no reason to trust you when it comes to that, now do we?"

Optimus could understand why the human child might think that. They were giant robot beings who had taken them to their base of operation. They practically knew nothing about each other. But they could agree that they were on opposite sides, conflicting with one another. Not exactly a great way to start a conversation or attempt to bargain. But that's when their human ally spoke.

"Look kid, what he's saying is true," Fowler stated. "We just want answers."

That seemed to upset the young female as she glared at him and placed a hand on her hip.

"Who're you calling kid fleshy?" the girl asked.

That caught all of them off guard. Despite her age and small size, she was so blunt and forceful. And the look she was giving him would make the mightiest of Decepticons proud. Just when Optimus was about to placate the situation, the green Autobot spoke up, his tone filled with annoyance.

"Settle down human," Bulkhead said. "We just want to know where your organization took our friend. And you're going to tell us right this minute!"

"Bulkhead!" Arcee scolded.

"What? In case you've forgotten Bumblebee in MECH's clutches, and if these humans know where he is, then they have to tell us!" he argued. "We're operating on limited time here, who knows what they're planning on doing to him!"

Optimus shook his head in disappointment over his teammate's sudden outburst. He understood why the green Wrecker was upset and frustrated over the situation. Bulkhead blamed himself for not being able to reach Bumblebee in time, and thus preventing him from rescuing him. However, this wasn't the answer to their problems. Lashing out at human younglings wasn't going to make them trust them any quicker or easier. And this fact was evident from the way the young female was now glaring at Bulkhead

"One way or another you're going to talk," Bulkhead stated.

She didn't appear to be threatened by him, which was ironic given his size and stature. Instead, she faced him head on as she turned her whole body toward him. She placed her other hand on her opposite hip and her brown eyes bore into his blue optics. Optimus couldn't help but admire her fierce determination. But at the same time, he knew that could be placed on the folly of youth.

This young human was overestimating herself when it came to Bulkhead, and he was worried for her safety. The older human male seemed to share his concern as she placed a hand on her shoulder. She spared him a quick glance before turning her attention back to Bulkhead. She wasn't at all deterred from her current confrontation, and the young male didn't seem to be too pleased with that. However, he seemed to accept it as he removed his hand from her shoulder. And it was then that she spoke, her tone filled with venom.

"Make me Buckethead."

Bulkhead flinched a little at the sound of her voice, and his optics widened over how serious she was. But then his shock turned to anger. He wasn't going to let his friend become a lab rat because of this girl's stubbornness. And so he got closer to her, but she didn't move. She didn't even flinch as he pointed a finger toward her.

"Listen you-"

He didn't have time to finish as he was suddenly thrown to the ground.

* * *

Miko was never one to take drivel from anyone, and this was no different. She wasn't about to let a machine look down on her just because she was small and a human. These robots didn't know a thing about her, they didn't know what she was capable of. She had taken down this Autobot twice before, and no matter what mode she was in, she would and could do it.

It was bad enough that she allowed herself to be captured by the Autobots, but now they had the nerve to ask something from them. Miko considered herself to be very resourceful, at least when it came to raw strength and fierce determination. So when she awoke in a strange room with no sign of her comrades, she was more than confused. She recalled the battle with the Autobots, and that's when she knew what had happened.

Needless to say she was not happy. And when she was not happy, bad things happened. Things that involved her breaking and destroying whatever she saw in her path. Once she forced her body to wake up, she immediately located her teammates using her optic sensors. And that's when she decided to alert her enemies and her teammates of her presence, with a big bang. Literally.

She focused all of her energy into one powerful punch, she envisioned Silas's face as a way to help with that. She could only imagine the trouble they were going to get into once this was all over. But one battle at a time. And so, she punched!

The door was knocked off its hinges from her attack, something she couldn't help but be proud of. And that's when she reached the door not too far away from her. Raf was there, and with her encouragement she blasted his way out of his cell. He set his blasters on the highest level he had and let loose!

Finally, they were both free and they made their way to their leader. Which was what led them into their current situation. She hated these Autobots for miniscule, and petty, reasons. But she wasn't about to ignore the fact that they had captured her teammates. How dare they assume to take command of them and her! Wasn't it enough that Silas was doing it already! Now they had to as well!

Not a chance. And so, she decided to make a demonstration out of one of them. The one called Bulkhead would do nicely. And he gave her the perfect opportunity as he reached out to her. Without a second to spare, she grabbed the digit, her hands were miniscule compared to his own, but that didn't stop her from performing the next step. Using whatever strength she could muster, and using her anger as fuel, she managed to lift the Autobot!

He didn't even have time to respond as she flipped him over her. He landed harshly on the opposite side of her stance as a result. All the while the crowd watched her, and she could've cared less.

She was Miko, the muscle of the team. And that was something she was going to make sure they all knew. She dared for them to attack her teammates or her ever again, because this was only a fraction of what could happen to them.

* * *

All of the Autobots, and agent, were at a loss for words over what they had just witnessed. They all thought that they had been seeing things. But they knew better, this was reality. But it couldn't be true.

They had just watched a human, half the size of Fowler, single handily flip Bulkhead, the biggest of their group! She reacted so quickly, almost like it was an instinct for her. And she did it all without breaking a sweat. Then there was the fact that her teammates didn't seem to be surprised by the sudden action. Rather, they looked amused.

Bulkhead groaned as his pain receptors were awakened by the surprise attack. He had just been recovering too, so that didn't help. But the pain was nothing compared to the starling realization that hit him when he saw who caused said pain. He was staring directly at her. Her brown eyes were bearing into his blue optics once again, only this time it was him who was on the ground

She gave him a smug smirk, one he had somewhere before. But he couldn't pin point where precisely. After several seconds, she let go of Bulkhead's digit. And she walked back to her leader, without a care in the world. She acted as if she had done this before. That's when the others finally reacted.

"H-how did you…?" Ratchet stuttered. "That's impossible!"

"No human has strength like that!" Arcee added and then she looked to Fowler. "Right?"

He quickly shook his head in the negative.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked. "Not even the Guinness Book of World Records has something like this documented!"

Optimus shared his comrade's sentiments. Regardless of their affiliation with MECH, there was no possible way a human child could possess such strength. This was all Optimus needed to confirm that this planet held more secrets than they originally thought.

These children were more than meets the eye.

* * *

Jack and Raf just watched Miko take down an Autobot, nothing out of the ordinary. While Jack wasn't too thrilled with how she reacted, at the same time he couldn't entirely fault her for doing it either. He knew that fighting was probably going to be their only way out of this situation.

Miko walked back to him, without a care in the world. A proud smile was on her face as she did so, something she had a habit of doing whenever she gave something her all. And this was one of those situations. But he knew that it would take more than just a simple flip to weasel their way out of here. And Miko seemed to understand this as she spoke to him.

"These guys are getting on my nerves," she commented. "Can I take them apart?"

It always amused Jack that she felt the need to ask for permission when it came to tasks like that. Raf seemed to be uneasy about the idea, but he placated him by rubbing his shoulder. Raf leaned into his touch as he turned his attention back to Miko, and then to the Autobots. He just stood in thought for a minute before finally coming to a conclusion. However, he couldn't be sure if this was the right option to go with. He let out a frustrated and annoyed sigh.

"Well I guess we're not going anywhere without a fight," Jack said. "Plus, we'll probably have to resort to our extreme measures."

He felt Raf's grip on him tightened a little at the statement, but he just kept rubbing his shoulder. While Raf was a competent fighter, this wasn't exactly a regular fight. Yes they had fought the Autobots before, but for once, they had the advantage. They were on their grounds, rather than on neutral ones.

Plus, Raf was more worried about breaking Silas's rules. He had given them strict orders to never reveal their true nature to their enemies, especially the robotic kind. And the fact that Jack had worded his order that way meant that he was allowing Miko to use her other half. And that made him worried because they all knew all bad Silas's temper was. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to be on the receiving end of that temper, especially when it was his order Miko was following.

But what choice did they have?

Trick question, they never had a choice.

"Just don't make too much of a mess, you tend to overdo things," he added.

Miko gave him a deadly smile, he could practically see the gears turning in her head. No doubt she was coming up with possible ways to take down these enemies. Miko had a lust for battle, that much was for sure. At times Jack wondered if that was a genetic trait passed down to her. The young girl then turned her attention back to the Autobots. The same deadly smile was on her face as she did so.

"They're as good as scrap metal," she growled.

She placed her arm in front of her and cracked her hand without even trying. She repeated the same actions with her other hand. Jack could see that the Autobots, and human, were more than confused with their talk. But he knew that they were about to witness would turned their world upside down. That's when the female Autobot spoke, she crossed her arms as she scolded them for their foolish youth.

"A human is going to turn us into scrap metal?" Arcee asked, clearly unimpressed. "I know that MECH has a talent for that, but children? Really?"

Bulkhead groaned even more and he picked himself off the ground, but he agreed with her.

"You're telling me."

But Fowler didn't share their sentiments.

"Did that flip frag your hard drive?" Fowler questioned. "Or did you seriously just forget about that little girl knocking you off your rocker?"

That's when Miko interrupted them.

"This _'little girl'_ can do more than just that," she stated. "Allow me to demonstrate."

That's when Miko willed her right arm to transform in its robotic half. However, before any of the robots could react or see what she was going to go, Bulkhead was sent flying into the wall. A series of gasps erupted from the Autobots and human agent. Bulkhead knocked over some equipment with his sudden shift in movement and there was now a large dent in the building's structure. Once again, he groaned as he struggled to pick himself up.

"I just can't catch a break today," he gasped.

But that wasn't the end of it. When they looked to see what had caused the attack, their optics wandered back to the humans. And they widened in shock over what they were seeing.

There was the human girl, only she didn't look the same as before. To be more specific, her right arm didn't look the same. Instead of being fleshed covered and small, it was large and similar to their metallic ones.

A Cybertronian appendage! And it was on a human! And said human didn't seem to be bothered by that fact, nor did her companions. Instead, she gave them a smug smirk as she held her Cybertronian like arm. She then casually waved at them using said arm. This girl seemed to have a talent for not having a care in the world.

"What's the matter Autobots?" she asked. "Haven't you seen a half human, half robot before?"

Once again, they were all taken aback by the statement. And they couldn't believe it. Half human, half robot? Did she just say that? Did they hear her correctly? It was impossible! It couldn't be true! Humans weren't capable of using their technology is such a way. Right? They had never heard of such a thing before.

Cybertronians were an immense bunch, it was common to see robots of different classes come together. But this was something else, this wasn't a class of their kind. Rather, this was a combination of species.

Robots and humans? A robot and a human, a half being? It sounded too ludicrous to be true. But here one was, at least one that claimed to be. And then another horrific realization hit them, especially the Autobot leader. He had been correct about his assumption. He then turned to look at the other two humans, who seemed to be calm about the situation. And he was starting to wonder if there was more to them than met the eye as well.

His attention then returned to the girl, her arm was still transformed while the rest of her body remained as similar to a human as possible. And for the life of him, he couldn't understand how or why this was possible.

"A half human and half robotic being," he whispered. "Primus above."

But that's when his medic spoke up.

"This is preposterous!" Ratchet exclaimed. "There is no way such a being could ever exist! It's impossible."

But Miko held her ground as she just waved her arm at him.

"And yet here I am," she responded. "Yet here we are."

She gestured to her comrades, what good would it do for them to hide now? They were going to discovered if they were going to have to fight. They were going to get an earful and a fistful from Silas, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

"This is a trick!" Arcee yelled. "What is this, some kind of hologram? Did MECH designed a clocking device for humans?"

The three techno-organics couldn't help but chuckle a little at her assumptions. Miko, though, took that as a challenge. And so she turned to her leader.

"What do you say oh fearless shield," she stated. "Shall we dance?"

Jack smiled at her, before looking to Raf. The young one looked unsure still, but he gave him a reassuring look. No matter what happened, Jack wouldn't allow his teammates to get hurt. And with their silent conversation, Raf eventually agreed. That's when Jack gave his teammates a firm nod.

"Let's put on a show they'll never forget."

That was all Miko needed to hear as she called forth the rest of her energy. Within seconds, she allowed her human side to be swallowed by the robotic one. Her teammates followed her example as their bodies underwent the same transformation process. Slowly, yet surely, their bodies morphed and changed into their Cybertronian modes.

Nothing would ever be the same after this. Jack knew this all too well, but for some reason he didn't care.

Maybe it was all the years of hiding. Maybe they had taken their toll on him to the point where he just didn't care anymore. Yeah, maybe that was it. He was tired, and he wanted to let it all out. And this had been the perfect opportunity to do so.

With that in mind, he allowed his body to switch to his other half, the very same one that would match these robots. Seconds later, it was all done. The oldest techno-organic could feel that his body was different than before. And that's when he opened his optics to see the expressions on the Autobot's faces.

Needless to say, it was a mixture of shock and horrification. Jack remembered what he had told the Autobot leader so long ago during their first encounter. He then turned to Optimus Prime with a serious expression on his face.

"I told you Autobot," Jack stated. "You're out of your depth… and we're beings whom the likes of you have never encountered before."

* * *

Optimus had seen many things in his life, good and bad. But this was a new one, even for him. And he was sure that no Cybertronian in the history of their kind had ever come across something like this before either.

He was wondering if his optics were playing tricks on him, but deep down, he knew better. No technology was capable such a stunt.

A half human and a half robotic being. There were words he knew of that could describe such an impossible concept. And yet here it was, here _they_ were. Three Cybertronians that had arisen from human forms. They were just as tall as them, and their forms were similar as well. But despite those facts, they looked different from them. There seemed to be sharper edges on their frames and an accent on the raw presence they possessed. Nothing like them, but at the same time, like them.

And that wasn't all that shocked and horrified him. Upon closer observation he realized that these Cybertronians looked very familiar. And he knew why that was, they were the younglings they had been encountering all this time. The very same ones that seemed to disappear every time they attempted to corner them.

Optimus felt like pieces of a puzzle had come together, only for it to be a piece of a much larger puzzle. If what they said was true then some questions had been answered. The reason why they weren't able to track down the younglings was most likely because of their human halves. Their human signatures overrode their Cybertronian ones. And that's how they were able to disappear so easily too. If their alternate modes were human, then they could've easily hid and make their escapes.

That made sense, but then there were some unanswered questions as well. How were they alive? Who created them? Why were they here? And what was their agenda? But that's when another realization hit him. He remembered that the children had been wearing MECH's uniform.

His medic seemed to have the same realization as he scooted closer to him. His optics were filled with worry and concern, for the right reasons too. He turned to his leader, and with a serious tone stated what they had hoped to prevent all along.

"They actually did," Ratchet stated. "Those butchers manage to crack the code."

Optimus frowned at the very idea of the comment, but there was no denying that it had to have been true. There was too much evidence to suggest otherwise.

"MECH," he stated.

* * *

They heard the Autobots state the obvious, at least the obvious to them. And Miko couldn't help but mock them in their slow learning. She clapped her hands and gave them a winning smile.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," she mocked. "Maybe the Autobots aren't so clueless after all. But then again, it took you all this time to find that out. So maybe that's not entirely true."

Jack rolled his optics before placing a hand on her shoulder, all the while Raf stuck close to him. She turned to him and he gave her a small smile. Even in the worst of situations, he could always count on his teammates to bring a smile to his face. This was no different.

"Never lose your moxy Miko," he commented.

"Don't plan to dear shield," she stated and then she turned back to the Autobots. "But let's skip the formalities and get to the butt whooping. The sooner we get out of here the better."

She cracked her knuckles slapped her face a little. Even though she felt fine, that sedative had taken a toll on her.

"Got to admit, you almost had us there with those needles," she said. "And here we thought you guys were predictable. But I guess even the unpredictable can be full of surprises sometimes."

The red Autobot grunted and glared at them, they figured that he was the medic of the group. His robotic form gave that away.

"That was a work of mine," he responded. "I only regret not being able to finish them sooner, before this whole mess broke out… and before Bumblebee's kidnapping."

Jack gave him an unamused look, but it slowly morphed into a glare. If this robot possessed medical knowledge and held a doctor's position, then he already didn't like him. Unfortunately, the only doctors Jack had known over the years, had a hand in his torment. Sometimes they were just as bad as Silas. They never hesitated to hurt him, they only cared about knowing more about his anatomy and physiology. Whether it was his blood or his limbs, whatever they wanted to know about, they would do anything in order to achieve that knowledge.

They would do the same things to Miko and Raf as well. He pitied his young companion. Out of all of them, Raf had more experiences with doctor's. Due to his premature birth, he had to be closely monitored by them. Jack would never forget the operations Raf had to go through when he was so young, especially the ones that involved his eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of it, and he quickly shook it out of his head. He couldn't focus on that now, but it gave Jack all the more reason to hate the red Autobot. And he couldn't help but voice his disgust on the matter.

"Why? So could dissect us sooner rather than later?" he questioned.

That caught the medic's attention, but much to his surprise, the red Autobot's face morphed into one of disgust and anger.

"What? Absolutely not!" he exclaimed. "I'm a doctor, not some mad scientist! I would never tamper with forces like this. But clearly MECH doesn't have any morals when it comes to keeping species separate."

He gestured to them as he said that, which surprised the three techno-organics. This wasn't what they had been expecting. They had assumed that the Autobots were just like MECH when it came to acquiring knowledge. After all, why would giant robotic beings choose to operate on Earth if that wasn't the case? Why would they want to interact with humans if there wasn't some kind of reward for them? Whatever these aliens were, they were confusing and strange.

"A half Cybertronian and half organic being, why I wouldn't entertain such an idea," he added.

That's when the youngest of their group decided to speak up.

"The technical term is actually a techno-organic," Raf chimed in. "We're techno-organics."

Despite the tension, Miko gave him a smile before ruffling his metal head. Needless to say, he enjoyed the gesture.

"Thanks bud," Miko responded in a kind hearted tone before turning her attention back to the Autobots. "I think we've spoken enough though, let's get to the fighting."

She then pulled out her blasters and aimed them at the Autobots and human. But the femme of the group was quick to respond as she pulled out her own set of blasters. Miko leveled hers at her and gave her a glare.

" _You_ ," Miko growled. "I have to thank you for shooting those stupid needles at my friend and me. And also for the first time we fought."

"Bring it out youngling," the female Autobot responded. "In case, you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered. You don't stand a chance against us."

But that didn't dissuade Miko as she simply rolled her optics. The green Autobot had managed to recollect himself as he pulled out his own set of blasters on her as well. But Jack had her back as he readied his weapons at the large robot. Raf was also quick to respond to her aid by mimicking their actions. They were in a standoff of sorts. All in all, Miko wasn't worried. She had been through worst situations that this.

"You think you guys scare me? Well let me tell you something Autobot," she scoffed. "I offlined five Decepticons with a rock! So one more faulty machine like you like make a dang bit of difference!"

"Decepticons?" the medic exclaimed. "You fought the Decepticons?"

"Does that really matter now?" Raf asked. "I thought you guys were enemies, why does it matter to you if we have fought them or not?"

"Good point Raf," Jack replied. "Don't you just hate it when people try to be nosey about your business?"

That's when the human decided to put his two cents in, Jack had almost forgotten about him. But how could he not, he hadn't been a threat compared to the other things Jack had fought over the years. The human waved his fist at them with angry expression on his face.

"Excuse me?" he yelled. "Half robots or not, I'm not going to tolerate such disrespect from children!"

"What's it to you fleshy?" Miko asked. "Why do the Autobots have a human pet anyway? You guys are being hypocrites if you believe that species should be separate and yet you interact with a human."

That's when the leader of the group decided to put an end to all the bickering. He spoke in a loud but firm voice when addressing them.

"Enough!"

That was all that was needed for the room to go silent. Even the three techno-organics couldn't help but respond to his call. All optics were on him now as he stood tall and calm. He walked closer to them, but kept his distance. And he motioned for his teammates to lower their weapons, much to their surprise and protest.

"Stand down Autobots," he ordered.

"But Optimus!" the female argued.

"Why?" the green Autobot added.

"We did not bring these children here to fight," he reminded them. "Regardless of what they are, we still are in need of their help to locate our friend. Engaging in battle with them will not serve that purpose. Lower your weapons."

They looked like they wanted to argue some more, but they reluctantly put away their blasters. However, that didn't stop them from shooting glares at them. And their stances proved that they would be ready for an attack, even the medic looked ready to defend.

That's when the Autobot leader got closer to them and he looked at Jack specifically. There was a calm and gentle look on his face as he stared at him. It was one that made Jack's spark flutter a little. He wasn't used to people looking at him in such a way. It was so foreign to him that he didn't know how to respond. But before he could say anything, the giant Autobot beat him to it.

"You seem to be the leader of this group," he stated. "As one leader to another, I am sure you understand that there is a time and a place for everything."

Jack titled his head in confusion, but he had to give him credit for figuring out his position in his team. And so, despite his teachings, he decided to listen to what the Autobot had to say. His body relaxed a little as the robot held his hands out in a peaceful manner.

"And this is not the time or the place for a battle. Especially when, despite the contradictions, we do not plan on harming you in anyway," he added. "We just want to talk, so if you could please lower your weapons."

Jack listened and he wasn't sure that he was liking where this was going. The initial plan was to fight their way out of here, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. A flawed idea, but still a good one in his eyes. But now he wasn't so sure. This Autobot had a certain aura, one that promoted peace and acceptance. Which, after all this time, was strange. Despite their previous battles, he seemed to hold no grudges against his teammates or him. Instead, he seemed very welcoming.

But if his previous battles with the Autobots had taught him anything, it's that this Autobot wasn't about fighting. He seemed to like using his words first before throwing any punches. Which was the opposite of what his teammates and him were taught to do. In fact, Jack was surprised that they hadn't started fighting already. Maybe this Autobots were starting to get to them in a strange way that he couldn't understand or describe.

Plus, Jack couldn't deny that there was probably some truth to his words. The whole reason the Autobots kept them around, and brought them there in the first place, was so they could get some information from them. Information that seemed to stem from the young Autobot they had acquired for MECH. And if that was the case, then they were more useful to them alive than offline. All the more reason not to fight them.

And so, despite his inner conflict, Jack relented. He followed the Autobot's examples by putting his blasters away. It was a move that surprised his teammates and the other Autobots.

"Jack!" Miko and Raf gasped.

"It's alright," he said. "If they truly do need something from us, they won't harm us."

They looked unsure, but they trusted Jack. And so, they put away their own weapons. However, they stood on the defensive. Jack looked ready to defend as well.

"But if they do try to do something, we won't hesitate to retaliate," he added.

Miko and Raf nodded in agreement before walking closer to Jack. They were now staring at the Autobot leader. And he was staring right back at them. His expression softened some more, he was clearly pleased with their actions. That's when he spoke yet again.

"I suppose introductions are in order," he stated.

The three techno-organics looked amused by the statement. They weren't expecting that. They weren't used to enemies being so open. But if there was anything they should take from the Autobots, it's that they weren't a common enemy. And so, they decided to humor him by listening to what he had to say. The large Autobot leader gestured to his comrades.

"This is our medical officer and scientist, Ratchet."

The red Medic, now known as Ratchet, grumbled a little before scoffing. He clearly wasn't fond of dealing with things like this. And so, he turned away from them. Then he gestured to the two young Autobots.

"And this is Bulkhead, our Wrecker and sturdiest solider."

Bulkhead just waved it off, before shaking his head. He didn't seem to be too fond of the idea of doing this with the enemy. And the three techno-organics couldn't blame him one bit.

"Standing by him is Arcee, our stealthiest member and combat officer."

Arcee crossed her arms and glared at Miko, which she eagerly returned. But then they just scoffed at one another before facing away. Jack and Raf were more than amused with the silent exchange, but they kept their focus on the Autobot leader. But now the attention seemed to be on the only human of the group.

"This is our human ally, Agent William Fowler. He has been our guide here on this planet."

Fowler just rolled his eyes before pointing to his eyes and then pointing to them. He was saying that he was watching them, much to their entertainment. But they didn't say anything on the matter. And that was when it was the Autobot leader's turn.

"And I am Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots," he declared. "I hope that we can learn to trust each other by the time this exchange is over."

For some odd and unexplained reason, Jack was hoping the same thing. And for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he was hoping that.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**More than Meets the Eye Chapter 10**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

Despite the truce made between the two opposing sides, the tension was obvious. With the exception of Optimus, the other Autobots stood their ground and were prepared to launch an attack on the enemies if it was necessary. They knew that their leader would disapprove of it, especially when there were humans involved, but they had no idea what else these half-organics were capable of. And they weren't going to take the chance with them should they decide to turn the tables in their favor.

But they weren't the only ones do so.

Miko kept observing the surrounding foes and made sure that none of them stepped out of line. While she had promised to listen to Jack's orders, she wasn't going to risk her allies' lives for these machines. It was bad enough that MECH, and Silas, did it on a daily basis, she wasn't going to add another threat to that list. She would wiped the floor with them before they even had a chance to react if they wished to attack them. And she would do it without an inch of hesitation. But for now, she watched and kept her guard as she scooted closer to Jack and Raf.

All the while, the two leaders stared at each other. Jack had heard all he needed to hear from the robot, and now the silence indicated that it was his turn for introductions. He knew that Silas would have a raging fit if he knew what he was about to do, but what choice did they have at the moment? As much as his allies and him were capable fighters, they weren't exactly in the right situation at the moment. There was no denying that they were at a disadvantage.

First, they were in enemy territory.

Second, they were outnumbered.

And third, it just didn't feel right.

Something within Jack was stirring at the moment. Something that made him feel uneasy, and maybe a little guilty, for going up against an opponent like this. Not only that but this giant robot, unlike his allies, showed no signs of being a threat. At least not at the moment, and given his past history with him, maybe that shouldn't be too much of a surprise.

Jack let out a small sigh before turning his attention to the Autobot leader. He gestured to himself as he did so.

"I am Jackson, the leader of this group."

That's when he motioned to the other two techno-organics.

"This is Miko, the muscle."

Miko crossed her arms and gave Jack a playful eye roll. As much as she hated the situation she was in, she took some pride in how she was addressed. That sent a warning to the enemies, and it was a warning she wouldn't hesitate to make come true if they made the wrong move. Then Jack gestured to the youngest of their group.

"And this is Rafael, the brains."

Raf looked pleased with the title as he turned his gaze to the crowd, obviously embarrassed yet happy. Miko couldn't blame his reaction, out of the three of them, Silas always paid particular attention to Jack and her. Honestly, most of Raf's praises came from the MECH soldiers. They were always happy for him to come to their rescue when it came to technological matters, it saved both them and him from Silas's wrath.

As a result, Jack and Miko were always quick to offer praise to their youngest comrade. It was their way of showing their love for him, in a way that Silas would never stop. Jack smiled at his teammates' subtle reactions to his comments, then he turned his attention back to Optimus Prime. He waited to see what the Autobot leader would do with this information, even if it was minimal.

Optimus processed what he had heard, and gave the younglings a small nod. After all this time, he was glad to finally know their names. He had something to go on, and possibly a way to reach them.

"Jackson, Miko and Rafael," he addressed.

Jack gave him a nod in return.

"That's right," Jack responded. "Optimus Prime, Arcee, Ratchet and Bulkhead."

The other Autobots looked somewhat amused over the small interaction. They weren't used to other worldly beings having such simple names, especially their own kind. They sounded so human, and yet they were clearly not just that. Cybertronians possessing human names, that was a new one. Whatever the case, they continued to listen to the conversation at hand. Deep down, they were hoping that they would get more information that just a simple introduction. Especially if it meant saving their youngest comrade.

And sure enough, Optimus moved onto the next question.

"What is your purpose here on this planet?" Optimus asked.

Jack's eyebrow cocked a little at the very mention of such a topic. The storm within him started to rise once again. On one hand, he knew how much trouble they would all be in if he gave away valuable information. But on the other hand, this would be a good opportunity to acquire information as well. Not just for Silas and MECH, but for themselves too.

Either way, he knew that he would have to thread carefully.

"I could ask the same of you," Jack replied.

"Oh come on kid!" Fowler finally spoke up.

Suddenly all of the attention was on the government agent. He was clearly frustrated with how civil the Autobot leader was being with the enemies. As much as he trusted Optimus, he couldn't deny that the giant robot was soft when it came to certain issues and topics. This seemed to be one of those cases, and they didn't have time for that.

"Quit stalling and just answer the question already!"

Optimus was more than quick to respond.

"Agent Fowler," he scolded. "Calm yourself, this is not the time for threats."

Miko, on the other hand, disagreed.

"No let him talk, go on and say more human," Miko said as she glared at him, a smirk spread across her face as she did so. "Then I'll finally have a reason to squish you. And trust me when I say that it wouldn't be too hard."

Jack turned to her, his eyes disapproving of her actions.

"Miko," Jack warned.

The female techno-organic rolled her eyes once again before backing away a little. A pout adorned her faceplate as she continued to cross her arms in a childish manner. Raf couldn't help but find it amusing.

"He started it," she whispered.

Jack shook his head before looking back at the giant robot and human agent. The two were having small conversation, Optimus was clearly reprimanding the man for his actions in a similar way Jack had done with Miko. What surprised, and amused him, was that the human responded in the same way his comrade had. Fowler just pouted as he sulked away from the group.

Maybe they weren't so different from humans after all. But Jack put that thought on hold as Optimus and him returned to looking at each other. Once again, the robot's optics held nothing but gentleness and an eagerness to understand. That was something Jack was not familiar with.

"I will answer your questions to the best of my ability, but I expect the same treatment in return," he answered.

The other Autobots looked ready to protest but Optimus held out a hand toward them, a gesture to silence their concerns. And they did so, it only showed the three techno-organics how much they respected this robot.

"Very well," Jack stated. "But only to the best of our abilities."

Optimus simply nodded, it was a compromise he would have to settle for. It was better than nothing. That's when the youngling responded to his earlier question, even though he looked hesitant to do so.

"Our purpose is to discover."

"Discover what?"

"Mainly other worldly beings," Jack added. "And weapons. But you've probably figured that out by now."

The Autobots couldn't argue with that even if they wanted to. Fowler had voiced his concerns on the matter as well. He had been worried if MECH would make any other future attempts at government property. But that hadn't seemed to be the case lately. The Autobots couldn't help but notice how MECH's objectives seemed to have switched from the government to them. They figured that it probably had something to do with the incident involving the D.I.N.G.U.S. That had been one of the rare times they allowed other humans to see them.

"MECH seems to have tendency to cause and follow destruction… both organic and inorganic," Optimus commented. "Is that why they took Bumblebee?"

"Yes," Jack replied. "And it's also why they wanted the D.I.N.G.U.S. and took apart that other Cybertronian."

"Breakdown," the green Autobot remarked.

"Exactly," Jack said.

That's when Arcee's optics widened as a sudden realization hit her.

"The D.I.N.G.U.S.," she remarked. "You were there that day?"

That's when Miko decided it was time for her to talk, despite the obvious speakers being Optimus and Jack. But then again, the other Autobots decided to put in their two cents, why not follow the example?

"Of course, who do you think was responsible for figuring out that little switcheroo trick you pulled?" Miko questioned. "That was us in our human forms, but you can only imagine our surprise when we discovered that our enemies weren't human. But rather giant robots, beings similar to this half."

She gestured to herself, and the Autobots could clearly see the look of discomfort on her faceplate as she did so. She seemed to be disheartened with that fact. But the discomfort was quickly replaced with wary as she stood her guard once again.

"Well that might explain a few things," Ratchet stated. "And now that we know your existence, it also explains why MECH is after Cybertronian technology. That madman Silas is probably looking to create more techno-organics."

The doctor shivered a little at the thought, he couldn't imagine any world crawling with such a species such as that. Humans and Cybertronians were just too different to exactly come together in such a manner.

"In conclusion, you consider yourselves to be soldiers of MECH," Optimus remarked.

At that statement, Miko simply let out a scoff and rolled her eyes. It's not like they had a choice in the matter. Where were they supposed to go? They literally had no one in this world… no one but each other at least. And as hard as that thought could be at times, they wouldn't change their relationship for the world. They couldn't imagine their lives without the other, and that's why they were determined to protect one another. Even if it meant becoming something they didn't want to be.

"Why not?" Miko asked with a shrug. "MECH created us, isn't it a creation's job to obey their creator?"

"And just how did your creators create you?" Arcee asked.

That was the million dollar question, at least to them it was. The only ones who knew the fullest extent of the process were Silas and the soldiers. And so far, they had kept that process a secret from them, they only knew small details but never enough to see the full picture.

However, lately it seemed that Silas and MECH weren't as knowledge on the subject as they thought they had been. After all, wasn't that why they were trying to capture as many Cybertronian samples as possible? They were trying to fill in the blank areas of their research. The three teenagers couldn't help but find it entertaining that these people somehow managed to create something without knowing entirety of what they were creating. That only proved that they were just as in the dark about their existence as they were, and that felt somewhat fulfilling to them.

"To be honest," Jack started. "We're not entirely sure ourselves. But apparently it was a long complicated process that required a lot of time, sacrifices and risks."

Even with that explanation, the Autobots didn't seem to be convinced. There had to be more to it than just that. However, they couldn't be sure if the youngling was joking or not.

"Really?" Bulkhead questioned. "You're telling me that you don't know how you were created. I find that hard to believe."

Jack understood that sentiment, sometimes they couldn't believe it themselves either. But it was the true, and that wasn't going to change no matter how many times they wanted Jack to explain it to them.

"Believe what you want Autobot, but it is the truth," he said. "But if you want the basic summary of it all here it goes: we didn't exist, and then we did. It's as simple as that, but the process to get it to be that simple was complicated."

Miko chuckled a little as she gave a small wave of her servo.

"He's not lying you know," Miko interjected. "We're simply just another one of MECH's experiments, ones that didn't go wrong."

The Autobots started to converse with each other about the matter, expect for Optimus. He simply examined the trio, it almost looked as if he were studying them himself. The Autobot leader had never been one for conflict, but he shared his teammate's concerns. He found it strange that these techno-organics weren't too sure how they came to be. But there was another factor that bothered him about this situation.

"I am inclined to believe you, despite the situation," he commented. "However, I do find it difficult to believe that younglings allowed themselves to become involved with people like MECH."

That's when the Autobots' human ally spoke up, but he had learned to tread carefully this time.

"I can't believe it either. Kids your age aren't supposed to be involved with serious matters like this. Heck, they're not even supposed to be able to do these things," Fowler remarked as he gestured towards them. "What're you doing with the likes of those terrorists? And what about your parents? What would they say if they knew about the activities you're involved in?"

The trio simply gazed upon the human with incredulous looks at those comments. Out of all the things to ask, that was the last thing they were expecting. And while they knew the answers to those questions, it was a sore topic for all of them. What were they supposed to say? What could they say? No matter what answer they gave, it wouldn't satisfy them or themselves. Because it still all came down to the fact that they were operating on little to no information. They practically knew nothing of their carriers… and their creator… well, let's just say that was a topic that no one was at a liberty to discuss.

But like always, Miko couldn't help but insert here blunt nature into the equation.

"I don't know, I'm sure they'd probably be worried if we had any," she stated.

It was in that moment that the entire room became silent, and all optics and eyes were on them once again. No one moved from their spot as they simply gazed at the trio. No one had nothing to say anymore, but then again what could they say to something like that? These humans had no caregivers? No guardians? And they were so young!

But then again, maybe that shouldn't have been so surprising. It would explain a few times, namely how they were able to operate without any worry or concern about being caught. Plus, they couldn't imagine someone willingly giving up their offspring to such a cause, no matter what age they were.

The Autobots were still learning about human lifestyles and culture, but they knew enough to know about the importance of caregivers. They had roles similar to that on Cybertron, back when it flourished with life. Younglings were often looked after by guardians, their creators, before heading off on their own when they reached a certain age. And that period typically came fast, younglings went through their youth at a quicker rate than they did with their later age. There was a certain point in every Cybertronian's life where they stopped aging as quickly as they did before, it's how they maintained their longevity for many millenniums. And here these younglings were, not even halfway to that period and yet they were performing the most dangerous of tasks, and for the wrong people.

Just how did they get here?

"So…" Fowler started. "You don't have any parents? None of you?"

Jack simply gave the human a shrug of his shoulders, but he didn't look at him directly. Instead, he gave his arm a firm squeeze before closing his optics. The young mech looked to be lost in thought over the subject, almost as if he was trying to avoid the situation altogether. But despite that obvious discomfort, he maintained his composure. For his team.

"No," he simply answered. "None of us do."

The silence persisted once again, no one seemed to be able to say anything after that. What began as a tensed showdown between enemies, turned into a puzzling situation that didn't seem to have an appropriate answer. That's when the youngest of the group spoke, his fragile voice pierced the heavy air.

"MECH is responsible for creating us, and therefore we go whatever they want us to," Raf commented. "We follow orders, no questions asked."

The three techno-organics seemed disheartened by that fact, but they didn't let the thought linger for long. Instead, Jack looked up at the Autobot leader. They had given them the basics of their purpose, even though the questioning went into uncomfortable. Although he felt like they didn't give too much away. But even after all that, Jack was surprised to see that the Autobots and human now looked at him with a new emotion.

What was it? Pity? Sympathy? Those were two emotions he had never seen before, not from those that surrounded him.

But none of those emotions mattered now. All that mattered was getting their side of the bargain. They wanted to know the Autobots side of the story. Although Jack had no idea what to expect from them. Even after all this time, it felt like they were still in the dark about matters such as these. All the while Silas kept his secrets surrounding their discoveries.

For once, the roles had been reversed.

This time they would be the ones receiving the information rather than being kept from it. And Jack couldn't help but relish in that thought. It made him feel as if he had won something over Silas. Although he doubted this feeling would last long. Especially when he had no idea what fate had in store for them.

"Now what is _your_ purpose for being here?" Jack asked. "I highly doubt you're here to entertain humans, and, correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems to have something to do with those Decepticons."

The surrounding Autobots let out an amused hummed over Jack's assumptions, and they had to give him credit. His answer wasn't that far off from the truth. But there was so much more to it than just fighting their enemies. They were talking about the fate of their home planet itself. But these hybrids didn't need to know that. However, that depended on what information their leader chose to relay to them.

As if on cue, Optimus spoke once again. His tone as firm as ever, showing just how important this matter was. And it also made the younglings pay special attention to him. They found this trait to be fascinating. They were used to commanding presences and strict tones, but this didn't feel like those previous times. This felt more familiar… and more approaching. There was no hint of animosity in the Autobots voice.

He _welcomed_ them. And that was a feeling they weren't used to experiencing from strangers.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron… or as you know us, Autobots," he stated. "And your answer is close to our purpose young Jackson. We are here to protect your planet from the Decepticons."

Jack looked amused by that fact, but not surprised. After all, the two sides seemed to be chasing after each other in an endless game of cat and mouse. However, that did beg the question.

"And why are they here?" he asked.

Despite the tension, the Autobot leader couldn't help but feel a deep sense of pride for this youngling. He knew what questions to ask and his critical thinking skills were remarkable. Not to mention that he obviously knew when to remain composed. And for that, he applauded him.

But it was also for that very reasons that Optimus knew that he had to be cautious. As much as he didn't want to harm the young techno-organics, he also knew that he had to protect his teammates as well. And that meant that he had to limit the information he presented in his answers.

"A fair question Jackson," Optimus answered. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable."

At that statement, the techno-organics couldn't help but observe the reactions of the other Autobots. They looked disheartened and uncomfortable with the subject. This was obviously a sore topic for them all. But despite that Optimus continued on with his explanation.

"The reason for this being that it has been ravaged by centuries of civil wars," he said. "Brought on by an endless conquest for energon, the fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike."

Optimus's optics narrowed as he recalled the brutal combat that started this endless war, filled with nothing but loss and betrayal. The one whom he had considered to be a brother, had divided their ranks to the point of no return. And he was also responsible for bringing their wars to other planets, causing chaos for not just their world but for others as well.

"You must understand something younglings," Optimus addressed. "In war, ideals can be corrupted… and thus one of my closest comrades lost his way. The leader of the Decepticons is that lost comrade, Megatron."

Surprised expressions filled the hybrids' faceplates once they heard that name. They immediately started looking at one another, starting a silent conversation of sorts. But no answers could be given, especially when there was still so much they didn't know. And their actions didn't go unnoticed by the Autobots, or human either. That was when the medic decided to speak up.

"Is there something you would like to share with us?" he asked.

Miko scoffed a little in response.

"Not really," she replied.

The two leaders turned to their respective teammate at that question.

"Ratchet," Optimus warned.

"Miko," Jack scolded.

But the doctor and young femme didn't back down, despite hearing the obvious reprimands behind the warnings. Instead, they continued on.

"Your faceplates and actions tell us a different story," he stated. "Spill it younglings, what are you hiding?"

Raf became uncomfortable with the tone the doctor was using, and he did his best to hold his teammate back. The last thing he wanted was for her to get involved in a situation she couldn't get herself out of. However, despite his gestures, Miko didn't let it go.

"Or what?" Miko asked. "What will you do?"

She placed her arms on her hips as she turned to face him head on.

"In case you haven't noticed, you aren't in a position to demand such answers from us," she stated. "Don't forget Autobot, you need us to get to your friend do you not?"

It was then that the medic seemed to remember that as a horrified expression filled his faceplate. But that look quickly vanished in favor of an annoyed one. He backed away from them, but he mumbled a few choice words under his breath as he did so. Miko looked all too thrilled with her small victory, despite knowing that it went against Jack's wishes. Plus, she saw the worry Raf portrayed as he shuffled nervously next to her.

She let out a small sigh as she wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to her. The sudden actions surprised him a little, but he didn't push her away. Instead, Raf gave her a small smile and leaned close to his female teammate. The response made Miko's anger and frustration melt away, which eased Jack's nerves a little. Before long he turned his attention back to the giant robot before him. He had heard the medic's assumptions about the Megatron matter, and decided that there wasn't any harm in telling the Autobots.

After all, they were their enemies too, what did they have to gain from hiding their encounter from them. Especially when it sounded like the Autobots had no idea that Megatron was alive and well. At least that's how those Decepticon grunts made it seem. Besides, in a way they could kill two birds with one stone if they allowed the two sides to have a reason to destroy one another. If they knew that the Decepticon leader was still functioning, then maybe that would encourage them to fight their enemies for them. That way there would be less to worry when it came to encountering new Cybertornians.

Honestly, Jack was doing this more so for his teammates than Silas or MECH. There was no telling what this Decepticon leader was capable of. And despite experiencing the worst of what life had to offer, the very thought of encountering him made Jack a little uneasy. He wouldn't risk the lives of his friends just so Silas could have a new guinea pig to experiment on. Which is why the young leader was determined to keep them away from foes such as that if it meant guaranteeing their protection.

Dealing with the Autobots was one thing, but dealing with the Decepticons was another. Jack was sure that there were robot who were much worse than the likes of those grunts, Breakdown and Airachnid. And so, Jack spoke, making sure that his words were carefully chosen and used.

"Well if what you say is true, then it sounds like you're not too far from your lost comrade… this Megatron as you call him," Jack commented. "About some time ago, my teammates and I had an encounter with some Decepticons. And they happen to mention him."

This caught the attention of the all the Autobots, but Ratchet didn't look the least bit surprised. He had a feeling that they knew more than they were letting on, and he had been proven correct. However, he was somewhat shocked over how easily and casually the leader had mentioned it. Almost as if this wasn't out of the norm for them. And judging by their past encounter, perhaps that wasn't so hard to believe. Whatever the case, the young techno-organic went on.

"They didn't look like typical Decepticons though… more like cannon fodder," Jack noted.

That's when Optimus knew what he was talking about.

"Vehicons," he replied. "A servant class of Decepticons."

That's when the youngest of their group chimed in.

"Servant class?" he questioned. "Well that would explain the similar appearance… and why they were so easy to beat."

"I hear you Raf," Miko responded. "They didn't really offer much of a challenge."

Raf nodded in agreement before fixing his visor, he brought up the previous information he gathered from them. So far, much of the data was incomplete, largely due to the fact that they still didn't know much about the Decepticons.

However, he was happy to add more information surrounding the origins of the Cybertronians, both Autobot and Decepticon. He found it fascinating that two sides had once been one, and now they were on opposite factions. Fighting against one another for the control of what seemed to be a valuable resource. In a strange way, this robotic beings seemed to be similar to humans when it came to fighting. After all, wasn't their race just as guilty of that as they were? Raf couldn't help but be amused at this thought. It turns out his two halves may be similar than he originally thought.

"So you've made this planet your battle ground," he commented. "Not exactly the best place to do so honestly, especially when y'all seem to be so concerned with protecting human lives."

That was one thing Raf noted about the Autobots in particular. That trait alone differentiated them from the Decepticons. They were still learning about the two sides, but it didn't take a genius to see which ones valued life and those who wanted to destroy it. That's when the Autobot leader turned his attention to the youngest of the group.

"It was not our intention to bring our wars to other planets, especially ones that were inhabited by other life forms," Optimus replied. "Unfortunately, there seems to be a large source of energon drawing them to this world. And so far they have done a rapid job in securing it."

"Much to our dismay," Ratchet whispered, clearly annoyed and frustrated with that fact.

Jack, Miko and Raf had listened to every detail of the explanation the Autobot leader had given them. And while they had a feeling there was more to the story than they were letting on, they considered themselves lucky to receive the information given. They felt like they had learned more about their foes, and a little about themselves as well. At least the origin of their Cybernetic DNA, although they couldn't help but wonder whom specifically it came from. But that was information they were sure Silas would never bequeath to them. Which was why little moments like this made all the difference to them.

But they soon realized that this was probably the end of introductions. Now that it was over, what came next? What would happen now? Jack supposed they were about to find out, he provided the leeway to the next part of their conversation.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I suppose we have to get to the next part of this conversation," he commented. "Concerning your friend… this Bumblebee."

It was then that the Autobots recalled what this encounter entailed, they needed to know where their youngest comrade was in the hopes of rescuing him. However, they were worried what they would have to do to get that answer. Could these three younglings be trusted? Would they lead them astray, right into a trap set up by MECH?

Previous experiences had taught them that was one of MECH's favorite forms of treachery. It's how they lost Bumblebee, would they lose another as well? Not to mention that there were other concerns that needed to be addressed. The main one being what they knew now. MECH had full access to their technology all along, and they abused to the worst degree.

But apparently that wasn't enough, which was what lead them to hunt them down like some kind of prey. And to make matters worse, they actually involved children, younglings, in their devious plans. They too were predators, in their own way. But maybe they could be steered away from that path, if they realized the full gravity of the situation.

And that's exactly what Optimus planned on doing. The last thing he wanted was to involve these younglings, or have them get hurt in any way. Despite them being his enemies, and working for the worst kind of humans, they were still younglings. And Optimus would not place the fault of MECH on them. He could only hope that they would be receptive to his efforts… and help him find his young scout in time.

"Although I cannot fully fathom why your loyalties lie with MECH, I can understand why you might be hesitant to help us in our endeavor," Optimus explained. "You have been working with MECH for all this time, I am sure that you see what they are capable of when it comes to our kind."

"That's an understatement," Miko remarked.

Raf nodded his head in agreement, and he shivered a little as well. They all knew what MECH was capable of, even more so than what these Autobots knew. The young techno-organic recalled all the times where MECH showed them the results of their failures. And they were times Raf didn't want to go back to. He refused to experience what he did during those days. The Autobot leader continued.

"Which is why we must act quickly," he stated and then he turned to Jack. "As a leader yourself, I am sure you understand the importance of protecting your teammates."

Jack flinched a little at the assumption. He didn't flinch out of anger though, rather out of interest. As much as he knew that he couldn't agree with the enemy, this was one of those times where he had to. His past years of being alive had taught him that's exactly what a leader did. He took that role very seriously, but he was ashamed to admit that sometimes he failed in that regard.

He shook those thoughts away from his mind, he couldn't think about that right now. But he found it fascinating that this robotic being could understand that importance. Perhaps they weren't so different after all, at least when it came to that regard. And for that Jack could respect the Cybertronian a little, but only a little. At the end of the day, he still had a mission to fulfill.

"I know what you're trying to say," he responded. "And I hate to break it to you, but that's not going to happen."

Not surprisingly, the medic spoke his disdain for them once again.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. "I knew they weren't going to spill it, what was the point of bringing them here if this was going to be the outcome!"

"Ratchet," Optimus warned. "Calm yourself."

"Calm? Calm!" he responded. "How can you expect me to be calm when our teammate is out there in the clutches of those butchers?"

"I'm with Ratchet on this one Optimus," Bulkhead added. "You may be the voice of reason here in this group, but that doesn't mean you can play the same role for others."

He then gestured to the younglings, glaring at them as he did so. Miko was more than quick to return such a glare, and she even motioned her finger across her neck in the process too.

"They aren't going to see reason in your explanations or approach," he said. "What good are they to us now? We pretty much brought enemies into our grounds. If we let them go now, who's to say that they won't bring MECH the next time around?"

Arcee hummed in response as she crossed her arms. Her optics darted to each and every one of the techno-organics. She wasn't used to talking with younglings, she had little to no experience with them back on Cybertron. As a result, she didn't really know how to go about this situation properly. But she did know how to speak an enemy's language. She turned to Optimus and motioned to the three teenagers.

"Bulkhead's right Optimus, they serve no purpose now that we know they aren't going to talk. But, what if we used them in another way?" she asked.

"Such as?" Ratchet questioned.

"A trade," Arcee said. "Them for Bumblebee."

The three younglings didn't even react to such a statement. On the contrary, they had actually predicted something like this was bound to happen. After all, trades are often common in times of war. Their births were key examples of that. You trade one life for another, their carriers had to learn that the hard way. And it was something that they had taken to heart, even if they weren't the ones doing the trading most of the time. However, this was the first occasion where they would be used as a bargaining tool.

Bulkhead and Ratchet seemed to be contemplating such a tactic, but Optimus didn't look too happy with the suggestion. Rather, he looked disappointed. While he did want the safe return of his young scout, he didn't want to endanger the younglings' lives any more than they already were. Besides, something felt wrong about this situation. He had a feeling there was still more to it than meets the eye. Simply returning them to MECH, only to fight them again and again until there was a victor just didn't sit right with the Autobot leader.

They were MECH's weapons, not living beings in their eyes. Regardless of their origins or genetics, they were still sentient individuals. And therefore, they deserved a chance of freedom, it was their natural born right. That was something he had believed since the beginning of this war. And it was something he didn't intent to forget just because these young Cybertronians were on the opposing side.

"You think MECH would actually go for it?" Ratchet asked.

"Why not?" Arcee replied. "After all, these three admitted that MECH went through a lot to create them. You think they would be willing to lose such valuable work?"

"Using them as bargaining tools," Fowler commented. "Is that really the right way to approach this situation?"

Optimus let out a disappointed sigh as he shook his head in disapproval.

"No, it is not," Optimus said. "We will not be using these younglings in such a way."

"You got a better idea Optimus?" Bulkhead questioned. "Because right now I don't think we have a choice."

Miko rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms in annoyance. They were talking like they weren't there, she didn't like being referred to as a piece of property. She was a living breathing being too you know, despite what others may think. But she couldn't resist putting a wrench in their plans.

"It wouldn't work either way," she remarked.

That's when the attention returned to them once again. The human took several steps toward them, but still remained cautious.

"You got something to say girl?" Fowler asked.

Miko glared at him, arms still crossed.

"It's Miko," she stated. "And what I'm saying is that Silas is a man capable of many things, but making deals isn't one of them. We've seen it time and time again."

"She's right," Raf added. "The last time Silas dealt with a Cybertronian, he was planning on scraping them in the end. Despite making a deal to the contrary."

That caught the Autobots attention. They then recalled their previous encounters with MECH, and out of all of them only one stood out from the rest. It was the night Arcee was abducted by MECH, apparently thanks to the help of Airachnid. Arcee growled a little once she recalled the spider Decepticon. She almost got scrapped that day, twice. Once by MECH and the next by Airachnid. She wasn't sure how she managed to escape, but she did.

But that wasn't the only reason why that day stood out from the rest. Arcee had heard about how her teammates encountered another strange Cybertronian. One that possessed a height that rivaled Optimus and Megatron, and in strength as well. It went by the name of Chimera, but that was all they knew about it. Then this Chimera just disappeared into thin air.

Just sudden realization struck them all. Their optics slowly turned back to the three teenagers. Now that they knew the truth surrounding them, it did beg the question. Just who was that giant Cybertronian? And were they, in anyway, related to MECH as well? That had to be the case since it there were too many connections for it to be just a coincidence. That's when the medic leaned closer to them, his optics narrowed with curiosity and interest.

"Are you sure that there's only three of you?" Ratchet asked.

The three of them turned to the red Autobot, their expressions mimicked his, only with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah," Miko said. "Why?"

That's when the giant green Autobot spoke.

"Cuz we know you're bluffing," he replied. "Not too long ago we got our chasses handed to us by this behemoth of a bot. About as tall as Prime over here."

He then compared their heights to the Autobot leader.

"And correct me if I'm wrong but you barely reach his head plate."

"Therefore, it would only make sense if there was another one of you," Arcee added. "Unless if MECH actually found an ally in another foreign Cybertronian."

Immediately, the three techno-organics knew what the Autobots were talking about. Chimera. Their combined form. They hadn't taken that into consideration. What would they say? They had just lied and said that they were the only techno-organics to exist in this universe. Granted, that was only half a way, but still. How would they explain that away? They looked to one another for support before the genius of the group spoke. His tone calm, but still held a hint of anxiety. He only prayed that he wasn't that obvious to the Autobots.

"That must be it," Raf stated. "I'm sure you've seen MECH align themselves with the enemy before, they probably made a deal with that robot too."

He then started to explain away, hiding their forbidden secret.

"MECH made a deal with that spider Decepticon in order to lure you guys to that plant. And then they used another Cybertronian to fight you. They doubled their chances of scraping you all by doing so… unfortunately things didn't seem to pan out that way."

"Really?" Ratchet asked.

Miko decided to chime in at that moment, she didn't want Raf to feel any more pressure than right now.

"Probably," she said. "After all, if that giant robot was an Autobot, what was it doing attacking you guys?"

Silence filled the air and the Autobots looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Despite the fact that they had the advantage in this situation, they knew that they couldn't lower their guards for a second. But then again, they had no way of proving or disproving these younglings' statements. Before today, they had no idea that techno-organics were even a possibility. They had just assumed some rogue Cybertronians were hiding out on this planet, but they were never able to determine for what purpose that might have been. And now that they knew the partial truth, it still wasn't enough to go on.

Overall, they felt like they had some of their questions answered. But that only lead to more questions being asked. And it was obvious that the three teenagers would only tell them so much about the matter. They had to thread carefully, less they loss anymore comrades in this war. Optimus held out a small sigh as he looked to the leader of the small group.

"We will drop the matter… for now," he said. "But that still leads us back to our current predicament. Where did MECH take Bumblebee?"

Jack stood tall and proud against this foe. As much as he didn't want to fight, at the same time he knew the consequences of disobedience. It wouldn't end well for his teammates and him. If that means that certain sacrifices had to be made in order to guarantee their safety, then he would do so. Even If it meant he had to give up all morality and empathy he had.

"You know full well we can't give away that information," Jack answered. "However, if I were you I would listen to the femme's idea."

That caught the rest of them off guard.

"Excuse me?" Fowler asked. "You just said that Silas wasn't a man to make deals."

"He isn't," Jack said. "But that doesn't mean it isn't worth a try. After all, you're all out of ideas at this point."

He pointed to his person, a MECH insignia could be seen hidden among the details of his armor. It was something he wasn't proud of, it was just another piece of proof of ownership. But it still applied to them, because it was all they had ever known. As much as that fact hurt, it was still the truth. And much like any piece of property, it had to be returned to its owner.

"We are soldiers of MECH, valuable weapons to them. There's no doubt they would do anything to get us back… that includes hurting innocent lives."

Optimus's optics widened in horror over that comment, as did the others. That was certainly not a point they had taken into consideration. MECH had proven time and time again that they held no regard for life, most likely they didn't care who would get caught in the crossfire of their plans. They had already done so it seems, these younglings were proof of that. And that was something Optimus was not willing to chance, no matter what the cost was to them. Their cause sought to protect life, not destroy it.

Jack noticed the tension building in the air, it let him know that he was on the right track. He had to know how to get them to go through with their original plan. And involving human lives seemed to be the answer to the equation. He kept going.

"You Autobots said that you protect life, so protect this planet from any more harm by giving MECH what they want," he said. "And what they want is us."

"But you'll just go right back to fighting us, and who's to say you won't hurt innocent people by doing so?" Bulkhead interrupted.

Miko just shrugged her shoulders.

"You're right," she answered nonchalantly. "You don't know that, but at least you'll have your friend back right?"

Once again, the Autobots were stunned into silence.

"Come on, you really want to keep us here with you? What good would that do for anybody? You don't like us, and we don't like you. Give us back to MECH and you'll have your friend back. It's a win-win situation… that is if you play your cards right," she explained. "We've given you a warning concerning Silas and MECH, what you do with that warning is entirely up to you."

Optimus hummed in response, his bright blue optics narrowed with thought. He didn't like this. He didn't the idea of being forced to choose. Yes, he wanted to protect as many lives as possible, but that included these hybrids as well. However, he had his scout to think about too. The yellow Autobot had been through so much already, despite being so young. He had sacrificed so much for the cause too, how much more did he have to lose before this war was over. Optimus would never forgive himself if Bumblebee was hurt in any way… but then again, that same sentiment applied to the three teenagers as well.

They made it sound like it was a good compromise. But letting them go so easily didn't feel right. If they went back to MECH, they would continue to serve as nothing more than mere war weapons. It was war they shouldn't even be a part of in the first place, and yet they were dragged into it by a madman. A Decepticon in human skin. Why couldn't there be a better way to handle this?

"Regardless of your feelings towards us, I simply cannot let you go back to MECH so easily."

"What?" Ratchet asked. "Optimus, you can't be serious!"

"Have you scrabbled your processor Prime?" Bulkhead questioned. "This is Bumblebee we're talking about!"

"If we don't give them up, we'll lose Bumblebee!" Arcee commented, her faceplate showcased a deep sadness foreign to the three hybrids. "And I don't know about you, but I'm sick of losing comrades to our enemies!"

That's seemed to strike some sort of cord with the giant robots, each of their expressions became filled with sorrow and guilt. It was something Jack had seen on his own face time and time again. There was a story behind such a statement, it intrigued Jack but he had to remain focus. And so, he kept to himself and allowed the Autobots to bicker amongst themselves. Each of them brought up an opposing viewpoint while the other supported an alternative route. Overall, there didn't seem to be a right answer to this situation… and the clock was ticking for both their lost comrade and their three captives.

All the while, the hybrids watched and listened, unsure of what the future held for them. And they were unsure whether or not they should be terrified of that fact. Their fates were held in their enemies hands… whereas normally it would've been in Silas's hands.

And they didn't know which would be worse.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**More than Meets the Eye Chapter 11**

 **I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters or Transformers or any of its characters**

Silas punched the closest thing he was next to. A wall now had several new holes as decorations to commemorate the anger he felt at the moment. Veins could be seen throbbing on his forehead as his blood boiled to the highest degree. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Angry breathes filled the air as he slowly turned to look at his operative, the very same one who returned with their prize but not without paying a price apparently. Despite wearing a mask, Silas could feel the look of fear he had on his face as his eyes bore into the solider. Silas let go of the wall, ignoring the blood started to drip onto the floor. He then walked over to the operative, his anger never relenting as he did so.

"You mean to tell me that our greatest creations, MECH's most noteworthy accomplishments, are gone?" he asked slowly, his tone dripping with venom. "And are most likely in the hands of the Autobots?"

The operative shook in his suit, frozen in terror as his leader's face stood before his. Silas clearly wasn't pleased with these actions as his face became redder than before.

"Well!" he shouted.

The solider jumped.

"Y-yes sir," the operative replied.

Silas's eyes pierced into the operative's soul. He then raised his fist high in the air before bringing it down, the solider didn't even have time to react as he was thrown to the floor. He let out a loud yelp as the concrete broke his fall.

Meanwhile, other soldiers simply stood by, cleverly waiting until the episode was over. Believe it or not but Silas very rarely lashed out at his underlings. He simply wasn't the type to do so. But not because he wasn't an individual incapable of doing so. Rather it was because he had no time for such trivialities. He chose to put all his focus onto their experiments and projects. But that didn't meant there weren't exceptions. This just so happened to be one of those times.

The slain operative didn't have time to recover as Silas repeated his actions over and over again. He let out all of the frustration and anger he had pent up over the last few weeks. What he couldn't unleash onto his true enemies, he unleashed on this lowly grunt.

"Do you see what you have done?" Silas exclaimed with another punch. "You just cost us three subjects, a project that took decades to develop and get right! Everything we've worked for… wasted!"

The solider was getting beaten to a pulp, to the point where bones would be heard breaking. None of the other underlings did anything to interfere with the process. They didn't want to risk becoming the next target. When Silas went out, he went out. And they had seen time and time again that Silas could care little for human life… or life in general. It only mattered when it could be of use to him.

After what seemed like hours, Silas finally stopped. He panted as sweat beaded down his face, heat radiated from his entire being as he allowed himself to move away from the fallen operative. He stared down at his work, bloodied and broken… a sight he wasn't a stranger to. Amazingly, the solider was able to speak, albeit incoherently.

"They… told… leave…"

Despite that minimal information, Silas could put together what the grunt was trying to say. He wiped the splatters of blood from his person as he glared at his underling.

"And look what happened," Silas firmly stated. "You couldn't keep three teenagers in line? Watch over them? Be a lookout?"

Silas walked away from his latest victim.

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps the Autobots would have sent more reinforcements? If they send one, the others will follow. They have in the past, what makes this time any different?" Silas questioned, not expecting an answer. "They haven't reported back and our sensors can't pick up their communication signals… which can only mean our enemies were successful in capturing our possessions!"

Silas let out a frustrated grunt as he cracked his knuckles, not caring about the leftover blood that still decorated his hands.

"Do you remember how much time, resources, effort and sacrifices were made for this project?" he asked, still not expecting an answer. "The risks I have taken, out of everyone in this room, I have put in the most work."

No one dared to correct him, because it did all start with Silas. From the very beginning it had always been Silas. He was the one responsible for everything… MECH, Project Chimera and the three techno-organics.

"And I will not have some mindless machines take that away from me!"

Too much time had gone by already. They should have been back by now, even if they had to do some more fighting. They should have been back period. The trio knew better to try an escape at this point, too many years had gone by for them to do so now. Not only that but they had plenty of opportunities in the past to try and escape, and they never did. Because he taught them better, he showed them the consequences of what would happen if they even dared to utter a single word on the subject.

"Get rid of this garbage while I think of a solution!" he ordered.

No questions were asked as some of the men did just that. Together they dragged away the broken and bloodied mess. Some of the doctors followed the group, as well. Now Silas was left with his thoughts. Silence filled the air, the sounds of their heartaches echoed in their ears as they waited for their commander's orders.

Silas felt the tension building in his forehead, he couldn't believe all of his hard work was about to go down the drain due to another's incompetence. And they weren't the only ones he would be having a few words with either. Once he got the trio of techno-organics back, he would be sure to remind them that their incompetence wouldn't go unpunished either.

There was one thing Silas took pleasure in doing, and that was administering just punishment. At least, in his mind it was always just punishment. And he always made sure that it would leave a mark. A little reminder of what would happen should failure be the end result. No one was special in his eyes, everyone would be treated the same… and that included his creations. Memories of the past flooded his mind as he recalled the instances where he had to do so.

But there was one thing that never changed about his administrations of punishment. One would be disciplined. And two would be the witnesses.

* * *

 _He stood tall and proud as he watched the child before him grovel. The young boy was practically fighting against himself at the moment, his subtle shaky movements were evident of that. Despite the current situation, Silas couldn't help but feel a little bit proud over that fact. The boy had come a long way since his birth, and he had learned through trial and error what was accepted and what was punishable._

 _This was one of those instances… one that involved punishment. His cold eyes bore into the child, not a trace of mercy could be detected from the MECH leader. He refused to show such emotions in front of his subjects, especially when it was time for a lesson to be learned. His gruff voice filled the air as he glared at the eldest child._

" _Jackson," he addressed._

 _The boy shuddered at the sound of his name, but he still didn't dare move from his stance. He recognized the tone all too well, it was something Silas never hesitated to use it whenever he wanted to display how serious he was. And this was one of those times. A sharp glare stared the boy down, it was the only thing preventing him from looking up. And he wasn't the only one experiencing fear at the moment._

 _Two smaller children stood at a distance away from the MECH leader and his first creation. And around them were several soldiers. Their presence wasn't necessary at these "lessons," but it served to remind the children who was in charge here. There was without a doubt that Silas pulled all the strings, he had the final and only word… his commands were law._

 _However, that wasn't the only reason why they were there. Sometime the children were tempted to help one another in their times of need, and that just wasn't allowed. Silas refused to have his creations show any signs of weakness or reliance one another. He had seen how comfortable they had gotten as a group, there was without a doubt that they were close._

 _Closer than he liked… but in a way that flaw would help him further his cause. He could definitely use it to his advantage against them. And this was a good time to show them that... they would remember this as they had with the other previous times._

" _Jackson," he addressed again._

 _The dark haired child stood his ground to the best of his ability as Silas started to crack his hands. The chilling sounds that emitted from them only served to scare the children even more, but they didn't dare speak up in fear of facing a worst punishment._

" _Do you know why you're here?" Silas asked._

 _The MECH leader could see the guilt cloud the two younger one's eyes as they tried their best to keep their gaze on their comrade. They knew all too well the answer to that question, and Silas was determine to show them how the digressions of one could affect them all. In this case, Miko and Raf's actions combined had caused this to happen. As the leader, Jack would receive punishment for their mistakes, something Silas took great pleasure in reminding them._

 _Sweat began to bead down Jack's face as he spoke to his commanding officer._

" _Yes sir," he stated, trying his best to hide the stutter threatening to escape from his lips. "I… I failed my role as leader of this trio of soldiers."_

 _More cracking followed, and that's when Silas started to circle the boy. One could compare the situation to a hunter stalking its prey… waiting for the right moment to pounce. Miko and Raf looked visibly uncomfortable as they were forced to wait in anticipation of what would happen next. There was nothing more that Silas loved than to toy a little with his targets. Torture them psychologically before moving onto the physical part._

 _It was something he had been taught all too well during his days as a solider for the government… before he went rogue._

" _That's right," Silas responded. "And just how did you manage to do that this time?"_

 _The circling didn't stop, and Silas could almost hear the sounds of Jack's erratic heartbeat echo in the air. Silas's eyes looked towards the other's direction. Raf was shaking, he bit his lip to keep it from trembling as water slowly filled his eyes but didn't spill. It looked like the child was at war with himself, he knew all too well what would happen if he showed any emotion during these times._

 _As for Miko, she was shaking as well, but it wasn't out of sorrow. Her face was contorted into a subtle glare sent Silas's way. The MECH leader couldn't help but give the girl a smug smirk as he mentally tortured her comrade. She was angry, she hated him, she wanted him dead. He knew this all too well, and surprisingly he took a twisted satisfaction in that knowledge. Out of the three, Miko was the one known to channel her rage into strength. But just like any obedient pet, she knew that there was a time and place for everything. Her anger would do her no good in this situation, and that only made her angrier._

 _Silas turned his attention back to the boy, his first success and his best example of what MECH was supposed to represent._

" _Honestly, I expect more from you, Jackson," he said. "You should be able to keep your underlings in line in the same manner I'm able to do so with my men."_

 _Jack swallowed a little before giving him a short nod._

" _I know sir," he replied. "I am aware of my responsibilities as leader… and I should be punished for my transgressions."_

 _Miko looked like she wanted to argue and Raf looked like he wanted to breakdown, but none of them dared to move. What else could he say? No matter what he did, he couldn't get out of this. It was best to just get it out of the way. Besides, this was the only way to protect Miko and Raf. It was that reminder that motivated him to be strong, even when the worst was about to come._

 _That's when the circling stopped, Silas was now behind him. Even without turning, Jack could picture Silas's actions. He closed his eyes and allowed for his senses to heighten as he heard and felt the incoming gust of air about to collide with his back. He did nothing to move or stop it as his fate hit him with full force._

 _Despite knowing it was going to happen, jack let out a loud gasp as his body was thrown against the floor. Before he could even react or stand back up, he was lifted off the ground by his hair. The sharp tug made him flinch as he was now staring directly into Silas's eyes._

" _Well said Jackson," he whispered._

 _With that he moved his grip to the front of his collar, and using his broad strength he lifted Jack off the ground. The young boy was now high above the floor, and Silas's grip on his collar was strong enough to choke him. It was then that Jack took a second to look at his teammates. The looks of horror on their faces said it all, he could practically feel the desperation emitting from them. And apparently the MECH soldiers could feel it too as some of them took the liberty to place warning grips on their shoulders._

 _Jack knew they wanted to help, he always felt the same whenever he was forced to watch from the sidelines. He wanted to let them know that it was alright, that it wasn't their fault. Jack would and could never blame them for the punishments he took in their place. It was all part of being a leader, a protector and a shield._

 _He was their shield. And that would never change._

 _That was when Jack felt the air brush against him as he was forced to collide with the ground. Only this time, the impact from his body was enough to cause a break in the ground. Despite his age, Silas could be just as strong as them. And the fact that their bodies were very durable even in their human modes didn't help with this either. It was ironic how sometimes their bodies could be used against them. Things such as this would cause heavy damage to a regular human, but not to them. However, that didn't mean that they process didn't hurt any less._

 _Silas picked the boy up again and once more brought him to the ground. His impact leaving an even bigger mark than before. Jack let out a loud grunt as he felt the stone cold floor break against him. But Silas wasn't done, Jack didn't have time to catch his bearings as Silas held him up high and once again made Jack slam into the ground._

 _The bones in his back vibrated with the impacts. And that's not all, he could practically feel his brain rattle in his head. His vision became blurry as he felt the urge to vomit, he had a feeling that it would be a mixture of acid and blood. It certainly wouldn't be the first time it happened, but no matter how common it was he would never get used to the foul taste it left in his mouth._

 _Silas continued to repeat the action over and over again, not stopping even when the ground started to crumble into broken pieces of rock. All the while, the soldiers simply watched, none of them made an attempt to stop the carnage occurring before them. This was the only way the subjects would learn. But while they just watched without reaction, the two younger hybrids bit their lips. Their bodies were trembling, each of them were experiencing different emotions at the moment. But one thing they could agree on was that they would have done anything to take Jack's place. They each felt guilty for causing the boy to be punished in such a way._

 _Even worse was knowing that there was nothing they could do. Silas had conditioned them to be helpless, to remember who was in charge and understand what the consequences were for disobedience. And so, they were forced to watch as someone they held near and dear to their hearts be broken… physically and mentally._

 _Jack felt his body give way, not even his robotic DNA could prevent the injuries he was receiving at the moment. At one point, the boy even started to cough up the remnants of his earlier meal and the red substance that gave his human half life. But not even that stopped Silas, he just continued to pummel Jackson into the cold floor._

 _And that's when a loud crack filled the air… along with an ear piercing scream. Both were emitted from Jack. Finally, by some miracle, Silas stopped. He lifted the boy above the ground and he found the source of the two loud sounds. Jack's shoulder… it was bloody… and something was protruding out of Jack's skin!_

 _That seemed to snap the crowd of their silence as the soldiers let out a series of gasps. Meanwhile, the two techno-organics couldn't withhold their horror any longer. After all this time, they finally spoke._

" _Jack!" they cried out in unison._

 _Surprisingly, Silas paid no mind to the hysterical children as he examined the damage he had caused. There was without a doubt what it was. It was a metallic bone! Shaped like a human's but certainly much sturdier and shiner than the average human's. It had been misaligned so much that it actually broke through the skin. No doubt it must have been more painful compared to a normal human fracture. Silas couldn't believe what he was capable of after all these years, it seems like he hadn't gotten soft._

 _He admired his work. The sight of the red life sustaining liquid dripping out of the wound as the bone shined in the light… it was marvelous, glorious even. Silas could recall all the damage he had left behind in his trial of destruction over the years… during his youth and now. But this was something new. He had been harsh with the children before, but this was the first time he had caused an injury to this extent._

 _This only served to remind him that he truly had such control over these children. He controlled their lives, their injuries, their training, their schedules and their deaths. He decided if they would live or die, that was all his to determine. Every single part of them belonged to him._

 _That's when he was brought back to reality as Jackson continued to scream. The boy was now struggling in his grip, fighting to secure his injury and prevent any more blood loss. And he wasn't the only one to react to the situation, the soldiers quickly gathered around the boy and manage to pull him out of Silas's grip. Normally, they wouldn't dare do something like that without Silas's permission, but they knew how important the child was to their cause. They couldn't afford to lose him in such a manner. And so, they started to perform first aid on him while others went to get the actual medical professionals. Meanwhile, Miko and Raf sat by their friend, they kept calling out his name and trying to hold his hands, but the soldiers kept pushing them back from the scene._

 _Once again, they were forced to watch from the sidelines as their leader was pulled away by the doctors and soldiers. Throughout this entire time, Silas just stared coldly at the broken mess of an experiment, he showed no concern or worry for the boy. Instead, he was more engrossed by the injury._

 _Overall, he felt satisfied with the day's events. He came here with the intention of teaching his creations a lesson, and he accomplished that. He was sure this would be something they would never forget and remind themselves of what would happen should they fail him._

 _And that's how Jack got the scar on his shoulder._

* * *

 _A young girl had her limbs chained to the ceiling above her and the ground below her. Even if her skeleton was stronger than normal human bone, the weight still took its toll on her. The soldiers had always bragged about her strength, but this was taking it to a whole other level. This was metal that had been specially designed for her teammates and her. The MECH soldiers struggled to even get her in place due to how heavy and indestructible they had been designed to be._

 _Miko let out a haggard breath as she struggled to life her extremities. Silas had taken the one thing she hated and expanded upon that. Out of everything, Miko hated feeling helpless. At least with her previous punishments, she had control over her body. Now she wasn't even granted that. Silas really knew how to torture her friends and her._

 _And speaking of the man, he stood before her. His arms were behind his back as he gave the girl a harsh glare. Despite her current predicament, she couldn't help but glare back. Her anger had always been her strength, everyone said that. Others even commented on how she was fortunate enough to inherit both her creator and carrier's fighting genes._

 _She was only proud of half of that statement._

 _Like her cohorts, she would never know the face or name of her carrier. Her creator on the other hand… they could go jump off a cliff. She resisted the urge to growl at Silas as he leaned closer to her. His scowl never leaving his face as he did so._

" _Your persistent independence is both your greatest characteristic and your greatest hubris," he remarked._

 _She wanted to turn away from him, anything to get him away from her hidden boundary. However, doing so would count as a sign of weakness and submission. And right now, she wasn't in the mood to simply give up. She had always been labeled as the muscle of her trio, and her strength didn't just apply to her physical capabilities, but her mentality as well. But Silas wasn't impressed by either of those at the moment. However, he did back off a little, she could take that at least._

" _I warned you about disobedience Miko, and yet you still find ways to defy my command," Silas stated firmly._

 _The young girl wanted to argue, fight, spit on him even… but what would that accomplish other than more punishments being administered. She bit her lip in frustration over how helpless she was. How could such a small being have such control over her, a hybrid of robot and human?_

" _Well?" he asked, clearly expecting an answer. "What do you have to say child?"_

 _She continued to bit her lip. She knew better, this was a technique Silas liked to specifically use against her. It only served to rile her up, just enough to show her that Silas had control over her life and her feelings. Miko refused to give him that satisfaction, even as the weights bared down on her body. However, Silas was not amused by her stubbornness, it only served to make him angrier than he already was._

 _She certainly did take after her carrier. On any other day, he would've found that idea to be very entertaining, but now was not one of those times. He gritted his teeth, sharing her sentiment of frustration, but that didn't last long as a sinister idea popped into his head._

 _There was only one way to get this insolent child to listen. His signature sinister smirk appeared on his face as he trailed behind her. This surprised Miko as she did her best to follow his lead. She never trusted anyone, especially not this man. But in doing so, she not only came face to face with Silas yet again, but her comrades too._

 _The two boys whom she had come to know and love, more so than her own life, stood at the distance away from her and their leader. Jack and Raf were surrounded by soldiers, repeating the same formation as they would with her and another whenever someone else was to be punished. That was another thing she hated about this place, their punishments were treated as if they were some sort of sport!_

 _Jack and Raf, the two stood side by side, their expressions were filled with worry for her. She wanted to give them a small smile, to reassure them that everything was going to be okay. But in reality, Miko didn't know that for sure. With Silas, it was a true mystery. Either way, she could only hope that they could feel the love she had for them. Because she could certainly feel it from them… and that made this all the more difficult for her._

 _She couldn't bare the idea of knowing they were hurting because of her. They hurt whenever she was hurt, and that in itself was worse than any punishment Silas could give. That's when Silas spoke yet again. And what he had to say made her body go cold, and it wasn't because of the weights either._

" _You have two choices you insolent brat," Silas sneered. "You can respond like a true solider… or… would you prefer one of your teammates to answer that question?"_

 _Miko's eyes widen in horror over that statement and she was more than quick to jerk from her chains._

" _No!" she exclaimed. "No! Not that!"_

 _He won._

 _Once again, he won._

 _As much as Miko hated him and as much as she didn't want to swallow her pride, she couldn't bear the thought of one of her teammates taking her place. They meant too much to her, and he knew that. Reluctantly, her body slacked, a sign of her defeat._

" _Anything but that," she whispered just loud enough for only Silas to hear._

 _A devious smirk spread across the MECH leader's face as he relished in his small victory. A victory was a victory no matter how insignificant it might seem to others. He popped his neck as he prepared himself for the punishment he was about to administer, this was something new. He had used a similar method before to discipline the children when they were younger, but he had never used it to this extent before. However, the past results proved to be beneficial for MECH. The only reason why he stopped using it was because it was more useful as a reinforcement tool, especially when they were currently old enough to know the consequences of disobedience._

 _And so, here they were. Silas fixed his gloves before reaching into his suit. He slowly and carefully pulled out the weapon he planned on using against the girl. It was rather small, but it packed a huge punch. It's just what he needed to teach this child where her place lied. But it wasn't enough to simply hurt this child._

 _He wanted to leave an impact on her, both mentally and physically. And so, he moved closer to the immobilized hybrid and placed a hand under her uniform's shirt. Miko flinched a little at the touch, but before she could say anything, Silas's moved his hand upward, the shirt following his example. Now her back was bare for him to see and use._

 _He could hear the collected gasps belonging to the other two hybrids, but they didn't move from their spots. Instead, they just watched and waited… they knew better than to interfere with Silas's actions. Even if it means one of them was getting hurt in the process._

 _Miko clenched her fists and closed her eyes as she waited for what was to come. She had no idea what it was, but Silas's didn't make a move without a reason. This was no different. Whatever he was about to do, he was going to make sure it left some sort of mark. And soon her suspicions were confirmed when she felt a tingling sensation erupt from her spine. It first started off as a small shock, but it quickly became something more. The sparks turned into waves of shocks. Had it not been for the chains keeping her up, she would've been on the ground already._

 _Silas held the rod right on Miko's back. He didn't let up, not even for a single second. He could feel the electrical currents pulsing through the tool as they made their way to their victim. Miko's screams didn't stop, every wave felt like a giant slap to her nervous system. Her movements were no longer her own, they became jerky and uncontrollable. She wanted to pass out, her vision was becoming distorted the longer the punishment continued. However, just as her head sloughed forward, Silas stopped. But it wasn't out of mercy._

" _If you pass out, Jack and Rafael will suffer the rest of your punishment," he whispered._

 _That immediately broke Miko back to reality. She shook her head, forcing herself to stay awake as the rod once again made contact with her skin. But this time she didn't scream. Instead, she just bit her lip as her heart started to race beyond its normal rate. It felt like it could pop out of her chest any second now. Her nerves felt like they were fighting against her as they jolted back and forth._

 _It wasn't long before she started to taste blood. She had been biting her lip so hard that it was now bleeding. But strangely enough, the taste was enough to keep her grounded. She could only imagine the looks on her comrades faces as they were forced to watch her being electrocuted._

 _This wasn't the first time Miko felt this sensation, and they knew that too. From the sidelines, Jack and Raf recalled their past discipline methods. When they were younger, Silas had assigned them shock collars during their early trainings. It was a way to keep them in line, and remember who the master here was. Needless to say they every one of them had their fair share of electrical shocks. But this, this was something entirely new and terrifying. Miko was getting hit was a more powerful force than before._

 _Jack and Raf bit their tongues as they watched Miko's body convulse with electricity. They silently hoped that she could make it through her punishment without lasting effects. Miko was strong, but even she had her limits. They were worried and they just wanted this to be done and over with already._

 _Minutes seemed like hours for all sides. And somewhat Miko managed to keep standing. The taste of sweat and blood now filled her mouth as she felt the burning sensation in her back increase. And to make matters worse, Silas kept using the same place for the shocks._

 _Miko was sure that her back would have a nice red mark after this was all over. Just another wound to add to her collection. But this would be the first one on her back. Silas mocked that it was no different than an artist working with a blank canvas. Once one part of the canvas was covered, it was time to move onto the next part._

 _They were his art._

 _Finally, Silas relented and the shocks came to a halt. She let out a loud gasp at the withdrawal. Despite the torture ending, Miko's body still shook. She felt as if her body wasn't even her own now, she had no control over the trembling. She struggled to regain her breath, blood and saliva now decorated the floor with each cough._

 _Miko's vision started to blur once again, despite her best efforts not to best. She wanted to see her comrades right now, but her body was forcing her to faint. Silas didn't seem to care as he out the rod away and turned to look at his men._

" _Take care of it," he simply ordered._

 _And that's exactly what the soldiers did, they quickly rushed over to the young child and unhooked her from her bonds. Jack and Raf forced themselves to stand back, they didn't want to interfere with Miko's care. Right now she needed it, but they allowed themselves to get as close as possible to where she could feel their presences. The men placed Miko to a gurney and moved her out of the room. For the rest of the day they worked on replenishing Miko with plenty of fluids, both orally and intravenously. They also made sure that she was still capable of moving her limbs and transforming into her other state._

 _All the while, Silas just watched and stayed silent. He had accomplished his task for today, and he was sure Miko has learned her lesson. That was all he cared about at the moment. He wasn't even worried about the possibility that Miko might not be the same. She had to be, or else that would mean an even worse punishment than todays. She knew that just as much as him, he didn't even have to remind her._

 _And that's why Miko bears a noticeable discoloration on her back._

* * *

 _Silas dragged the youngest hybrid by the collar, the boy didn't even attempt to fight it as he did so. He just allowed it to happen. What else could he do in this situation? Fighting it wouldn't solve anything, it would only add fuel to the fire. And besides, Raf knew that the man dragging him held more of a grudge against him than the other two hybrids. Why give him another reason to hate him?_

 _Yes, that was the right word to describe Silas's relationship with the youngest techno-organic. The MECH leader hated the boy. He was a representation of all of the failures MECH had since the beginning of their creation. He served as a reminder of what he wanted to forget and what he was forced to live with. Silas didn't spare this boy because he was a vital part of MECH. Rather, he only kept him because throwing him away would be more wasteful than having him exist._

 _How did he create such a weak subject? What steps had he taken for it to end in such a mishap? His previous works had been such marvelous successes, why did the next one have to be like this?_

 _No, this wasn't his fault. It was the boy's carrier! She had been weak along and by the time he realized that it was already too late. She had managed to carry the child, but it wasn't even for the full term. The hybrid had been born early, so early that the child's mother had died even before the process began. If it hadn't been for the machines she had been hooked up to, the child would have died along with her as well. Instead, his men were forced to induce labor to save the prize they had worked so hard to create._

 _But instead of it being a prize… it was this failure instead._

 _He finally dropped the boy on the ground, the child landed with a small grunt but he managed to pull himself up rather quickly. He had been taught to do so ever since he was an infant. Respond quickly or else you get hit… literally._

 _And that couldn't be any truer for him especially. Born the weakest and smallest of the trio, he had a lot to learn in order to catch up with his two successors. Punishments were not excluded from this either. Raf always noticed that out of all of them, Silas took more pleasure out of punishing him than Jack and Miko. Silas didn't exactly bother to make that a secret._

 _But it wasn't something Raf hated his comrades for. He never felt jealous of them. Silas treated them like they were his saving graces while Raf was just spare parts, but Jack and Miko never made him feel that way. Rather, they always made him feel like an equal and they always gave him opportunities to showcase his strengths._

 _Speaking of the two eldest hybrids, they were standing at a corner with a small handful of MECH soldiers. Raf recalled all the times where he was the one on the sidelines. He always found it ironic how one's punishment wasn't just a punishment for that person, but a punishment for the rest for them as well. Punishing one was just the same as punishing the others._

 _But Jack and Miko seemed to take it the hardest whenever it was time for him to be disciplined. They never paid any attention to their own personal safety when it was their turn. But Raf, he was not like them. As the youngest, the felt a special need to take care of him. They adored him, there was no question about that, even if they couldn't always make it obvious. So when it was his time to be on the receiving end of Silas's wrath, their hearts shattered._

 _Raf couldn't count the times where they had almost defied Silas's wishes to jump in and save him. They didn't care if it meant receiving punishments themselves, they would do it. But while they didn't always listen to Silas, they would listen to Raf._

 _He had pleaded for them not to interfere on his behalf. Many times they had taken punishments in his name, but now it was his turn to return that favor. He had to show them that he was just as strong on his own as he was with them. Not only did he set out to prove Silas's wrong about his existence, but he also_

 _The youngest techno-organic loved them, why he felt the need to protect them to the best of his ability. Which is why he would accept this punishment, whatever it was, without any compliant. It would hurt, but as long as they didn't suffer because of him then it was alright. Another thing Raf had learned throughout his years of living was that he had to accept his fate._

 _He wasn't a human, he had accepted that. He wasn't a robot, he had accepted that. He wasn't born out of love and care, he had accepted that. He was just a failure in the eyes of his creator, he had accepted that._

 _Overall, he had learned to accept a lot of things. And this was just another part of his life. Raf now stood before Silas, as tall and proud as possible. He watched as Silas make his way over to a lab table. He fixed his visor to see the materials on said table, but much to his surprise there was only a single tool._

 _A blade._

 _Raf's eyes narrowed without thought over how Silas would use such a weapon against him. Simply stabbing him couldn't be enough. He had been stabbed before, both in training and in punishment, so he had gotten quite use to the feeling. There was more to this discipline, he could feel it in his gut._

 _And that's when Silas finally spoke, or rather shouted._

" _Weakling!"_

 _Raf didn't even bother to flinch, what would be the point? All his life he had lived in fear, for once, he wanted it to be different. Now could either be the worst or best time to showcase that. Whatever the case, it wouldn't stop Silas from performing his deed._

" _You are a disgrace to MECH," Silas stated. "Years of planning, years of risks and years of sacrifices have all come down to you."_

 _Disgust._

 _That's what his tone held. Silas was disgusted with him, honestly it was amazing that out all of three of them, he hadn't killed him yet. But then again, it all went back to that idea that Raf was worth more alive than dead. Raf didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted by that fact._

" _Why can't you be better?" Silas questioned, not expecting any answer. "Why can't you be like the others?"_

 _Raf just stayed silent. What could he say? Nothing would change the circumstances that surrounded his conception and birth. He couldn't change the fact that his carrier went into labor early or that he was born so weak and sickly._

" _Is it my fault Rafael that you were born as such a disappointment?"_

 _He knew it wasn't, and he was expecting an answer this time._

" _No sir," Raf replied. "It's mine sir."_

 _Anything to feed his already enlarged ego. Silas shook his head as he reached towards the blade. With it now it hand, he took the time to observe it. It was such a delicate looking blade, but it was more than just that. There was a little something extra to this piece of equipment. His time in the military allowed for him to collect such experimental weapons. The government had once used such tools in battle long before MECH's creation, as a method of torture._

 _However, they had since prohibited use of such weapons, mostly because many found them to be inhuman. Silas scoffed at such a notion. Torture was just a natural part of war, it was something one couldn't change just by getting rid of weapons. There were other ways to torment a person. Silas knew that all too well._

" _You're correct in your statement you insignificant fool."_

 _Silas allowed his gloved finger to run through the blade, a small opening was torn as a result but his skin remained unharmed. This weapon was sharp enough to cut through layers of clothes and reach the skin in one hit. And at the end, there was an additional surprise in store for the victim._

 _This was the perfect situation to test out such a tool… and Raf was the perfect target. With the blade now in hand, he slowly walked over to the boy. From the sides, Jack and Miko felt their hearts shake with fear and worry for their youngest comrade. Silas took great pleasure in finding new ways to discipline them. Something as simple as a blade could become the worst pain imaginable. And for that, they were concerned._

 _The MECH leader gripped the blade in a different fashion compared to a regular blade, this didn't go unnoticed by the children. But before any one of them could say anything, Raf's side was met with a unfamiliar force._

 _Raf let out a pained gasp as he felt the blade penetrate his skin and into his organs. The sharp edges were indescribable, it felt like dozens of small teeth were biting into his flesh. Raf resisted the urge to push back the force, but then something changed. Raf's biting pain soon turned into a burning one!_

 _He let out another gasp as he let his flesh sting with fire. He slowly looked down to see a small edge of the blade turning a mixture of orange and red. His eyes widened in horror as smoke started to erupt from his newfound wound. But Silas didn't flinch, instead he just pushed forward. The blade was now in deeper than it was before and the burning sensation didn't stop._

" _There's nothing like feeling the burning humiliation of failure isn't there Rafael?" Silas questioned._

 _Silas started to twist the blade, not only cutting deeper but longer was well. Raf let out a grunt as the burning blade seared his flesh to the point where he could smell blood and skin. It was enough to make him gag, but he somehow managed to keep it down as Silas continued to keep the blade in its place._

" _This was designed many years ago Rafael," Silas explained. "A burning blade capable of slicing through any layers, be in clothes or skin. What you're feeling right now is a labor of torture… never forget this Rafael."_

 _The young hybrid kept himself from screaming the longer the blade penetrated his side. From the corner of his eye he could see his comrades working hard to not spring into action. They forced themselves to stand back and watch, their sides burning with the same pain Raf was currently in even if they didn't have the blade penetrating their skins at the moment._

" _This is what I feel Rafael," Silas continued. "Every time I am forced to look at you… every time I am reminded of your existence… and every time you fail… this is what I feel. That sharp burning pain runs through my body."_

 _He pushed the blade again, making Raf gasp yet again as he felt warm blood pour down his skin. His uniform was now decorated with red as the smell of burning flesh filled the air._

" _This is nothing compared to the disappointment you continue to put me through," he stated. "Do you understand that Rafael?"_

 _Raf tried not to fight, he tried not to cry and he tried to break down. He just couldn't do it, it wouldn't be fair to his comrades or him. He had to be strong. He had to be what they were, he strived to be like his friends but not for Silas or MECH. If was going to become like them, it would be because he wanted to do so on his own accord. Which is why he wouldn't allow this man to win even if he won._

" _Y-yes sir," he forced out. "I u-understand, I-I am weak… I deserve t-this."_

 _Silas seemed to be satisfied with that answer as he allowed the blade to stay in its place for several more minutes before finally pulling it out. A pool of blood hit the ground as soon as the tool disappeared. Raf did his best to cover his wound but the blood made his hands slippery. Not to mention that his wound was the size of a fist, he could see his skin's layers and the sight sickened him. Thankfully, the soldiers of MECH responded to his pain, along with his teammates._

 _It wasn't long before he was carried out of the room and treated in a separate facility. Jack and Miko followed his journey, never saying anything on the matter. They just wanted to know that he was okay, and he was to an extent, but still he didn't like the idea of giving Silas another victory. The man managed to make him feel like dirt once again, both mentally and physically._

 _Silas knew this all too well, and he basked in the glory of his win as he wiped away the filthy blood that contaminated it. The smirk never left his face, his most hated creation had been taught a valuable lesson. Hopefully, he would take it to heart. And if he didn't, Silas had no problem with teaching the boy yet again. In a sick way, he kind of hoped that would happen. Even he needed something to do to pass the time._

 _And that's what Raf remembers every time he looks at his hip._

* * *

Good times.

At least to him they were. So much so that he felt the need to record those sessions. He saved them for his personal own. There were times where he would just watch them over and over again, and find new ways to emit his torture.

They had to learn. They _needed_ to learn who they belonged to. And he would remind them, even if it meant taking a piece of them every single time he did so.

That's when a sinister idea popped into his mind.

A malicious smile slowly spread across his face as he let out an evil chuckle. The very sight of it was enough to send shivers down the others spines. They had no idea what their leader was planning, but they could only imagine what it was. And right now they felt sorry for the ones about to receive Silas's wrath. Indeed, they had very reason to be worried. Silas had a good idea on how to accomplish getting his subjects back and punishing them at the same time.

Silas turned to his men, the smile never leaving his face. Oh yes, his creations were going to remember this lesson. And so would the Autobots.

"I think I might have a solution to our predicament."

That caught the men off guard, they looked at each other before turning back to their leader. None of them could comprehend what Silas was thinking at the moment. And honestly, they were somewhat fearful over the way he voiced such a statement. One of them was brave enough to approach the subject.

"What do you propose sir?"

An evil glint shined in Silas's eyes as he focused on his team. His smile never fading as he did so.

"We will give the trio some time," he stated. "Let's see if they can escape on their own."

That surprised the men a little. Silas was not a man capable of leniency, it applied to everyone. His creations simply didn't get a pass just because they belonged to him. Which only served to confuse them, why the sudden change of heart now? But little did they know, that wasn't the only part of Silas's plan. He continued to speak.

"And if they are not here in these compounds within twenty four hours…" he added.

He could practically hear the creature stirring in its cage at the moment. He could only imagine how excited the beast will be once he heard of his future assignment. Silas was not one to deny the being an opportunity to engage in combat with others, especially when the three hybrids were a part of the conflict.

"We will release the Great Hunter."

The world stopped turning for the soldiers at that moment.

Some of the men let out gasps as others shook a little. They couldn't believe what they just heard, and yet some of them weren't surprised at all. It had been a while since any of them spoke of the subject, mostly because it had to be restrained constantly, to the point where it mostly slept. At first, Silas had been hesitant to keep the subject in such a state, but they, including the three techno-organics, managed to convince him otherwise. However, Silas wasn't swayed for the safety of his people, rather for the safety of his technology.

And so, the being was kept in solitary confinement, sleeping for the most of the day until it was time to eat and get its scheduled exercise. Even if it presented a hazard to the base, Silas couldn't have it getting weak on him now. Especially when it was a resourceful learning tool for the three hybrids. Besides, unlike his previous failures, this one proved to be the start of something new for MECH. It actually served as the missing link of their research.

That's when some of his men voiced their opinions, despite knowing better. But still, they couldn't help but worry if the subject became too unruly for them to control.

"Sir, are you quite certain? You remember what happened the last time."

Silas smiled over that cruel reminder. He let out another laugh as he ran his hands over the scars that adorned his face. The creature was the only living being who managed to successfully lash out at him. All the more reason to keep the subject. No one had been brave enough to do, not even the trio, and they were just as experienced as it.

"All the more reason to let it go."

Perhaps there was a silver lining to this mess after all. His subjects were now in Autobot hands, and he could only imagine that they were probably located within a secret base of some sort. And if that was the case, then they had a good chance at finally revealing their location. In other words, not only would he get his creations back but he would also discover the other secrets of the alien robots. He would kill two birds with one stone. His glare returned as he stared down at the men.

"Do no question my order," he warned. "I am in no mood for that today. We will release it when the time comes. But for now, let's study our latest specimen."

And so, like good soldiers, they did as they were told. Each of them prepared themselves for the storm about to come. All the while, Silas watched on. Soon, he would once again come face to face with MECH's missing link. And he would give it all the information it needed to trace and hunt down his foes and prizes.

Oh yes, Silas was definitely looking forward to seeing the results of his plan. Even if it meant some blood would be split.

* * *

Jack yet out a small yawn as he resisted the urge to close his eyes. But he did make sure to massage his legs every once and while to avoid them falling asleep altogether. It wasn't easy having both of his comrades use his lap as a pillow after all. Miko and Raf both were currently asleep, their heads placed over one of his legs, all the while Miko held onto Raf's hand as Raf held onto Miko's hand. It was a way for them to reassure one another that all three of them were present and accounted for.

Jack couldn't blame them for doing so. Back at MECH headquarters, they weren't allowed to show such affection to one another. They were expected to sleep in their own assigned beds and not to engage in any sort of bedtime rituals such as hugging or saying goodnight. They just gave each other a nod before getting into bed and falling asleep. But still, they managed to find to find ways to express their affection for one another, always behind closed door and out of sight.

Silas always said that showing affection was for the weak, and he wouldn't have his soldiers getting soft. Which is why they were just thankful that he even agreed for them to share a room rather than have separate quarters like before.

And so, the eldest techno-organic hummed a little as he ran his hands through Miko and Raf's hair. At times he would rub their backs reassuringly as well. The sounds of their soft breathing soothed him like a lullaby. Moments like this are what he lived for, especially when it was with the two most important people in his life. He knew that he would never get a moment like this again, so he relished every second of it.

Right now, nothing else mattered to him besides their comfort and safety. Especially when they were in enemy territory. And despite the looming feeling of drowsiness threatening to consume him, he couldn't allow himself to fall asleep. He didn't trust anyone here or the environment itself, no matter what the decision on their fate was.

After much arguing and bickering between the Autobots and their human companion, Optimus had stuck to his original decision. Needless to say that the three hybrids were more than surprised with that notion. And it both frustrated and angered the Autobots. None of them could actually believe the Autobot leader would opt for such a decision. At least that was one thing they had in common.

And so, here they were. Locked in one giant room, the same one Jack had awoken in earlier. One of the Autobots was keeping guard outside, they had set up a rotation schedule for them to follow until further notice. Until then, the others were working to locate any signs of MECH activity and trying to trace their movements to locate a possible headquarters. They wished them luck on that idea, especially since MECH tended to operate underground rather than above ground, it was how they managed to stay hidden for so long. That was the secret to it all, and needless to say they doubted they would have an easy time trying to locate them for that reason.

The Autobot leader was even gracious enough to put all three of them together rather than separate them once again. Of course that decision was met with objection as well. The others argued that they had better chances of escaping when they were together. They were concerned that they may do something to damage their base and possibly bring MECH here.

Jokes on them though, this location was interfering with any communication links with Silas. Therefore, they had no means of contact. And then there was the fact that they were trying to keep as much of their abilities as secret as possible, so fighting them was a little out of the question now. That and the fact they didn't know the layout of this place all too well. Even if they did manage to escape, they would still be outnumbered and lost.

But Optimus believed that it was being separated that caused them the distress from earlier. Not that any of them could disagree with that, but one thing was for sure, they weren't used to having their needs catered to. Yes, this wasn't exactly an ideal situation but the Autobot leader seemed to take many steps towards making them feel comfortable. He really was an odd being.

Jack did his best to handle the situation. He kept his teammates calm and tried to reassure them that all would be well, that somehow they would get out of here. But deep down Jack knew it wouldn't be that simple. Even if they managed to escape these confines, what would happen next? Go back to MECH? And then what? Be prisoners once again? And then what? Fight the Autobots and Decepticons until MECH had enough data to take over the world?

Strangely enough, Jack found himself almost wanting to stay here. At least here they wouldn't have to worry about being used as weapons. The Autobots didn't seem to hold that kind of interest over them, despite witnessing their abilities before. They hadn't even mention the topic if they were meant to stay as their prisoners. But still, Jack knew that they couldn't stay here forever. Even if they didn't do anything, that didn't mean Silas wouldn't.

The Autobots had been right about one thing, Silas would do anything to get them back… even if it meant some lives had to be lost in the process. So for now, Jack just enjoyed the solitary confinement, away from MECH and Silas.

However, not all of them could be as relaxed as him. Miko was the most upset with their confinement. It was one thing to be locked away with MECH, but it was another thing to be locked within an enemy's headquarters. Despite the Autobot leader's reassurances that they wouldn't be harmed, Miko didn't trust them. Not in the slightest. She knew they had to be waiting for them to make a mistake, and when they did, they would jump them. Past experience had taught her to never allow your back to face someone.

Miko couldn't help but shiver a little once she recalled the last time someone got the drop on her. It was a rarity, but still possible. Even if that incident happened a while ago, she never got over it. Simply because it was the closest she had ever gotten to losing herself. Never would she allow that to happen again, and she wouldn't allow for that to happen to her friends either. She had to protect them, even if it meant committing more sins along the way.

Then there was Raf. Honestly, he did what he did best, and that was take it all into stride. He was working with minimal resources and little to no access to technology outside of his visor and the information he documented in his logs. When they had been locked in here, he went over the new set of knowledge he had been given over the Cybertronian species. If they did manage to get out of here, alive, then Silas would have a field day with the intelligence he gathered. But for now, he just had to deal with sharing his data with his comrades.

And so, Jack continued his ministrations as the sounds of metal moving could be heard outside their new prison cell. Most likely it was another change of shift. It's funny, they traded a cage for a cell. But what was the difference at this point?

However, Jack was more than surprised when he heard the tumblers of the lock rotating. His grip on his two comrades tightened, but he was careful not to wake them up. Soon the door itself opened to reveal none other than the giant Autobot leader. And by his side was the female Autobot, needless to say that she didn't look too happy with the picture she was seeing.

As soon as he walked in, Optimus saw the three teenagers, now in their human modes, sitting on the one of the gurneys they were given. He spotted the other two in the room, but the children didn't seem to bother with them. Instead, they opted to be together on one gurney rather than being separated.

Two of them looked to be asleep, looking to their leader for comfort. And he seemed more than happy to do so as Optimus watched him smooth their hair and rub their backs. The eldest of the group looked at him threateningly, almost as if daring him to arouse his teammates from their slumber. The scene before him looked like a parent tending to their child. Which honestly made the situation all the more spark breaking for him. Had he not known any better, he could've sworn they were just regular, normal human children. But alas, he knew that was far from the truth.

"Are you sure about this Optimus?" Arcee asked.

The giant robot gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to the three hybrids.

"All will be well Arcee," Optimus reassured her. "Go aid the others in the search, I will report to you when it is time for another rotation."

She still didn't look pleased, but she obeyed the ordered given to her. Such a good solider, Jack couldn't help but remark. She soon walked away from them, leaving the three techno-organics with the Autobot leader. He carefully and slowly closed the door, but Jack noted that he didn't even bother to lock it. What was wrong with this robot? Why did he feel the need to approach them in such a manner? With that done, he walked over to them.

Jack was on the defensive, even though he wasn't in the proper form to do so. But nevertheless, he could do some damage if he wanted to. However, he was torn between fighting this robot and keeping his comrades asleep. They needed their rest, they had a long day, and getting knocked out certainly didn't help with that. And so, Jack chose to stay put… for now.

Optimus chose to kneel before Jack and the others, he also made sure to give them their space in doing so. All the while, he noticed that the boy's protective grip on his comrades didn't loosen in the slightest. Not that he could blame the teenager, he understood that he didn't have a good reason to fully trust them just yet. If what they had told them earlier was true, then MECH was all they had ever known. They weren't raised as proper humans or Cybertronians, instead they were caught between two worlds and have no one but each other. He could only imagine the turmoil they have gone through.

But despite that, he hoped to gain a better understanding of who they were. He wanted to offer his assistance to them, because they looked so lost. They needed some form of guidance, and perhaps the Autobots and him could be that guidance. But first, he had to get them to trust him.

"Jackson," Optimus addressed.

Jack didn't answer. He just spared him a look before turning his attention back to his sleeping teammates. Optimus gave him a sympathetic look, he knew that he had to avoid pressuring the child. Because despite his years of training and alliance, he was still just that… a child.

"I know that this may all seem new to you," he added. "I cannot blame you for looking at us as the enemies."

Once again, Jack didn't respond. He just listened, and that was something Optimus was grateful for. At the very least, the information will sink in.

"But know this, young one. Despite what you have been raised and taught to believe, not everyone in this world is out to harm you," he said. "We are not your enemies."

Jack closed his eyes, his tensed body seemed to relax a little, but not enough to let go of his friends. He hated this! He hated being here! He hated listening to this robot! He hated being a prisoner yet again! He hated it all! He just wanted to leave, he just wanted to protect his teammates… but most of all, he just wanted to be free!

"I do not know what Silas and MECH have put you through, but I can only imagine how difficult it was for you all growing up."

The eldest hybrid couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle at that statement.

"You don't know the half of it," Jack finally responded.

He stroked Miko and Raf's hair yet again as he stared lovingly at the two of them. They looked so peaceful at the moment, why couldn't it always be that way? He would give anything for them to have some peace in their lives. He knew that they would never be normal, but did they really deserve to go through all this just because of that?

That's when Jack finally looked at Optimus, his eyes held a bitter sadness that Optimus had never seen before. It made him ache for the youngling before him.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be out with your teammates?"

Optimus hummed a little before relaxing once again, trying to show the youngling that he meant no harm.

"It is my turn to watch over you," Optimus explained. "And rather than just stand out there, with a locked door, I thought this would be a better approach."

Jack rolled his eyes a little. Out of all the Autobots, this one was the worst. At least the others didn't pester him to this degree. They showed him the same disdain he held for them. But this one, he took an approach Jack wasn't used to dealing with. He could handle disgust, hatred and abuse. This was something entirely new, something Jack was afraid of feeling simply because he didn't understand it and he was scared that it might all be some sort of ruse. Perhaps a way for them to lower their guard and spill all of their secrets.

Whatever the case, Jack didn't like it.

"Why do you care so much?" he questioned, his tone a mixture of annoyance and longing.

Optimus seemed surprised by the question. The look on his faceplate proved it, but before he could respond, Jack continued with his statement.

"You could've easily have handed us back to MECH, or you could've destroyed us," Jack stated. "After all we've done to you and your team, I wouldn't put it pass you. So why haven't you?"

Once again, it all came down to this. Why? Why were they still here? Why were they still online? Why did this Autobot care? It scared him. He would rather deal with Silas's abuse, both physical and mental, compared to this. _This_ , he didn't know what this was. He hated it though, that much he knew.

Optimus gave the eldest youngling a sympathetic look once again. The Autobot leader was reminded of his days back at Cybertron, during the days of war. He recalled all the times he was forced to watch as younglings lost their lives or their allies and families. He would never forget the frozen looks of fear on their faceplates as they were offlined. Then there were those whose faceplates became devoid of any sort of emotion. They looked empty, shells of their former selves. There was without a doubt that the civil wars had taken their toll on them.

So much so that many lost their ways. Some forget about their past lives, to the point where they couldn't recognize feelings or emotions or the world around them. They became hard, isolated as a last resort to protect themselves from the harsh realities of the universe. They seemed to await the sweet realize of death.

Others simply took off to find sanctuary in the outer depths of space, waiting for the day they would hear the news of the war finally being over. Optimus was sad to say that he rarely heard from those younglings ever again. They seemed to have disappeared, no doubt as a form of protection for themselves. But it still didn't make it any easier for the others and him.

Which is why hearing and seeing that there were younglings on this planet, surprised them all. It was somewhat of a bittersweet sight. Initially, they had been happy, thinking that there were more of their kind out there. Especially when they had feared many of the young ones being lost. But that happiness didn't last long as they were attacked by said mysterious younglings. All their efforts to try and locate them were in vain as well. They were left wondering just who they were and what were they doing here to begin with. However, they now knew the truth. And it was an entirely different situation, one they never thought as a possibility.

Instead of finding Cybertronian younglings, they found hybrid younglings… both human and Cybertronian. A species that by all means, shouldn't exist and yet they did. Here they were, they were real… and they were no different than any of them. Which is why Optimus felt the way that he did, especially when he knew how their creation came about.

He felt like he had a responsibility to these younglings. They shared half of his ancestry, and up until recently, they had no idea that there were other Cybertronians out there. They didn't even know that their kind had a name. Therefore, they had no idea what exactly a Cybertronian was.

All the more reason to help them. They were lost, confused and in need of some sort of guidance. How else could they grow and walk on the right path? But more than anything, Optimus wanted them to see and understand that they were not weapons. They were living beings that had rights, and one of those rights included freedom.

"You are younglings… children," Optimus replied.

But that answer didn't seem to please Jack as he rolled his eyes yet again. They hadn't been that label for a long time now, not even when they were born were they given such a title. From the moment they could crawl, they were learning how to fight. They had been told that they grew at a different rate compared to normal human babies.

Their minds aged faster than their bodies. Physically, they could be considered children, but mentally… that couldn't be farther from the truth. Needless to say, that fact didn't make them feel any better. They felt so out of place compared to the other humans that inhabited this planet. One of the facts that only seem to cement their outcast status.

At the end of the day, every single detail about themselves just presented a cruel reminder of how they didn't belong anywhere.

"Yeah, but we aren't your younglings, or children, or whatever you call it," Jack argued. "You don't know us, or owe us anything."

Despite Jack's valor, Optimus could hear the heartbreak in his tone. Optimus could only wonder just how helpless he felt for his entire life. Being born and raised as a prisoner, knowing that you lived to serve only one purpose, and never feeling the rays of freedom shined down upon you. That was everything the Autobot race stood against… it's what _he_ stood against. This poor boy probably spent most of his life waiting for help, praying for some kind of savior and finding comfort in the smallest amounts of independence.

Optimus's gentle blue optics wandered to the remaining two hybrids. A hint of paternal affection sparked within his chamber. Their expressions looked so relaxed, softened, compared to before. There was no trace of animosity or anger of any kind. And the way they held onto one another, that was just something he couldn't ignore. Even when they were resting, they still supported each other. The female looked to be around the same age as him, but the other male was much younger.

The Autobot leader recalled what he had been told by the trio earlier. They had revealed as much as they could about their origins and creation. And despite not wanting to pressure them in anyway, he couldn't help but be curious about it all. They had many questions answered, but there were many more left untouched as well. Ironically, their questions ended up breeding more questions.

For example, what specific cybernetic DNA had MECH used in the creation of the trio? In all of his years of living, Optimus had never encountered robotic modes like theirs before. Something about the models threw him off a little. Yes, it was Cybertronian, but at the same time, it wasn't Cybertronian.

How did MECH, or more specifically Silas, ever come up with such an idea? Combining human and cybernetic DNA should have been an impossible task. Their species were just too different to ever be one in the same. And yet, the results were sitting right before him. Living, breathing techno-organics hybrids, the embodiments of both man and machine. Just how was such an idea possible?

And on that note, just who was involved in the creation process. The children had stated that they didn't have any creators, or parents, as the humans called them. So just how did they come into MECH's possession? How did they manage to find human test subjects? When Fowler had spoken of his species, he never made any indication that this was the norm for their kind. By the sound of it, this was anything but the norm. All the more reason to ask questions and try to find the answers.

Optimus made a mental note that would have to come later. Right now, he had to focus on the current predicament at hand. One that meant making a difficult choice.

Give up these younglings. Or give up Bumblebee.

Despite what his teammates wanted, he just couldn't choose between the two. Both groups embodied something he was working for… and that was the future. Bumblebee, the young scout who had sacrificed so much for their cause. And these younglings, prisoners of a madman who abused Cybertronian technology.

There was without a doubt that both sides had suffered enough, even if the trio had never fully admitted to it. Optimus had read their body language and knew enough about Silas, to know that growing up around him was anything but safe. It must have been downright tortuous, something he had no problem displaying towards their kind, both ally and foe.

"Be that as it may, you are innocent when it comes to the situation you were forced to be involved in."

Once again, Jack didn't look please. His eyes narrowed with sadness as he let out another bitter laugh. They didn't know. Nobody knew of the sins he had committed throughout his life. It didn't matter whether or not it was his choice to do so, in the end it was his actions that led to them being committed. As much as he tried to hide that secondary nature, he knew that deep down, he was no better than MECH or Silas. They were monsters within their own right, he couldn't deny that.

But so was he.

He was a monster, an abomination of both robot and human. He hated himself, he hated his existence. Every day was a painful reminder of the life he had no choice in. However, he would never admit that aloud. Because if he did so, he knew it would hurt his comrades. He couldn't forget that they were extensions of himself, ones who share his existence. By saying he hated his existence would be saying he hated theirs as well. They were in the same boat as him so to speak, and therefore they best understood his dilemma. And if it wasn't for them, then he would be nobody and he would be alone.

But Miko and Raf gave him something he could never get from Silas or MECH, something that went beyond just simple comradery.

They gave him a family… something that couldn't be admitted aloud either. Which is why, Jack would do whatever it took to protect them, even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process. Heaven knows that he failed them too much already, mistakes he intended to correct and avoid. However, his amends could never erase the stains his sins left behind. He could, and would never allow himself to forget that. Because that was his punishment for existing.

"You don't know what you're talking about Autobot," Jack replied. "Like I said, you don't know me. You don't what I have done throughout my lifetime."

Images of his past haunted him even today. He could only hope it wasn't the same for Miko and Raf, his two most precious treasures. He had done everything he could to shield them from the harsh reality of their situation. But he also knew that they weren't oblivious either.

He couldn't count the times where Miko and Raf would silently comfort him as he poured out his emotions. They were always hidden from Silas and MECH's watchful eyes whenever they did so, but that didn't lessen the pain he left. As much as he hated unloading his inner demons out onto them, he couldn't deny that they helped.

However, that didn't change his opinions on the matter. Miko and Raf were innocent, not him. Out of all of them, he deserved to be terminated. He would gladly do so if it meant Miko and Raf would never go through the horrific events he had endured. He never put them in the positions he was forced to deal with. Being Silas's favorite certainly wasn't an honor.

"Being a prisoner is too good of a fate for me," Jack added. "I don't deserve to even be here right now."

Once again, Optimus found his spark aching for this youngling. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This boy wished for death, not because he wanted freedom, but because he felt as if he deserved it. He felt as if life was too good for him to have. Torture meant nothing, but death would be the ultimate punishment for him. What exactly had this boy done to feel such a way? What lies had Silas whispered to him? What did MECH coerce him to do for their twisted cause? Optimus could only imagine, and it turned his insides.

One so young should never be plagued with thoughts such as this. Just as how one so young shouldn't have to live a life such as this. And strangely enough, Optimus found himself experiencing a very foreign feeling at the moment. Something he had hadn't felt for his enemies before.

And that was pure hatred. Pure hatred towards Silas and MECH. What they have done went beyond the actions of Decepticons. They chose to play with otherworldly resources and they didn't pay the price of such actions. But their end results did. Everything they did, their creations suffered in their place. They lived the painful existence of knowing they were not a part of either world, but rather a combination of both.

But Optimus wouldn't stoop so low as to exterminate the life of a living being. That was something he needed to get through to this youngling.

"I do not condone the termination of any defenseless lifeform," Optimus stated firmly, his tone never stuttering as he did so.

Jack gave him a puzzled expression. This robot just kept on giving didn't he? Everything he did was the exact opposite of what an enemy was supposed to do. Jack shook his head as he rubbed the backs of his sleeping teammates.

"You don't any make sense Autobot," he remarked. "You have three foes within your safe haven and yet you're treating us as if we were some sort of guests."

Optimus looked at him with an amused expression. This was a tactic he had been used to being criticized for. In fact, most of the beings he encountered always questioned his leadership. Mostly because he didn't take the approaches other leaders had. Whether enemy or ally, Optimus always tried to extend a hand. Most didn't understand it, and this youngling was no different, but still, he was determined to help him to see the way to peace.

"Do you treat all your enemies like this?" Jack asked.

"Those who seek redemption and change deserve a second chance at life, young one," Optimus answered. "That is something I truly believe, no matter how or who we begin as."

Why did every captor of his have to torment him? Silas and MECH did it through abuse and control. But this robot did it through kindness?

"And what makes you so sure that we are those types of enemies?" Jack questioned.

Then he leaned closer to the robot. Despite his small stature, he still stood tall and proud. All the while, he was careful not to arouse his friends.

"You. Don't. Know. Us."

Optimus simply stared at the human mech. He wasn't at all threatened. On the contrary, every word the boy spoke only increased his desire to protect them. He just couldn't let them go, especially with all that they knew now. Optimus felt that he had every reason to fear for their safety. He could only imagine what awaited them should they go back to Silas. Punishments had to be in order for them if they were so determined to go back on time. They were probably hoping to avoid such repercussions by returning sooner. That made Optimus worry even more.

On one hand, he didn't want to return these children to their original captors. But on the other hand, he would give Silas and MECH an even bigger reason to punish said children.

And then there was the matter of getting Bumblebee back in one piece.

There didn't seem to be a right answer in this situation. But that wouldn't stop Optimus from trying to figure out a proper solution, one that involved saving everyone.

However, he didn't realize just how complicated that idea would soon get. Even more than it was before. Because there was another danger lurking around the corner. Yet another player would soon enter the battlefield.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


End file.
